


A kentaur Menyasszonya

by irenemardekar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, romantic
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: Egy betegségség elterjedt ,és az ki írtotta a kentaur nőket.  Ezért a kentaur férfiak már évszázadok otta emberi nőkkel párosodnak.A hagyomány szerint csak is szűz hajadont rabolhatnak el az emberi falvakbol, menyasszonyuknak.( Nem vagyok valami jó az összefoglalásban )Megjegyzés.A kentaurok alakváltó férfiak. Szóval semmi esztrém marhaság nincs benne.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Lacey

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok, ez sajnos még nincs bétázva , vagy kijavitva.  
> Ennek ellenére jó olvasást kívánok. :)

Agenor sürü fák rejtekén figyelte, amint a fiatal lányt egy kis bokor elé térdel ,és elkezdte leszedni róla a bogyókat. A köpenye sima volt ,és halvány kék szinü a buja zöldes füvel szemben.  
Nem tetszet neki ,hogy a lány hosszú szőke haja egy zsinórban volt össze kötve. Ettöl szinte viszketek az ujjai azért ,hogy kibontsa a lány haját. Egy nőnek a haja lazán a vállaira kellene omlania ,hogy a szél lágyan bela kapjon.  
Most már nem számit, ha része lesz a falujának akkor a haját kiengedve fogja hordani. Az aszonyaik a táborukban így hordták a hajukat.  
Csak egy másodpercig tétovázot. Tudta ,hogy a lány falujában történeteket meséltek róluk. Történetek arról, hogy milyen veszélyesek a kentaurok, hogy megerőszakolták a nőket ,és hogy elrabolták őiket az otthonaikbol , felégeték a falujukat ,és könyörtelenül mindenkit megöltek.  
Mennyire távol áltak az igazságtol ,gondolta Agenor undorodva.  
De egy dolog igaz volt a kentaurokról. Elrabolták a lányaikat ,hogy tásuknak vigyék el.  
Agenor előre tört elszántan a célja felé.  
Lacey -nak alig volt ideje, hogy reagáljon a mennydörgő vágtára. Amint felnézett, látta, hogy egy kentaur vágtat feléje. Ami nagyobb volt mint egy csődör, a testét gesztenye barna lószőr borította mégis emberi része volt, nap barnitott izmos mellkassal széles vállakal ,és vastag hatalmas izmos karokal.  
És mégis , az arca volt a leg szembetűnőbb, a mély gesztenye barna szeme egyenesen rá összpontosított miközben egyre nagyobb sebességel közeledet elé.  
Lacey síkolya elhalt amikor könnyedén felkapta a karjába. Ösztönösen küzdeni kezdett ellene. A kosarát elejtette ,és az öklével pufölni kezdte , de eredménytelenül.  
\- Maradj veszteg.- parancsolt rá olyan mély hangal ,hogy a lány megremeget. Félelem futott keresztül rajta. Hallot már történeteket azokrol a nőkröl akiket ezek a teremtmények fogságba ejtettek ,és hogy soha többé nem kerültek elő. Azt pletykálták , hogy megerőszakoltak ,és megölték őket.  
\- Kérlek ne bánts. – kérte,és nagyon útálta,hogy a hangja közben megremeget. – Kérlek engedj el!  
\- Nem foglak bántani,Lacey. – mondta nyugodtan ,és abban az irányban vágtatott, ahonnan jött. Lacey felzihált.  
\- Honnan tudod a nevem? – kérdezte a kentairt, de mielőtt az válaszolni tudott volna,a lány felemelte az öklét, és megütötte.  
-Engedj el! Ez emberrablás!  
\- Hát persze ,hogy az. – vigyorgot rá. A férfi … kentaur szó szerint kineve. Ami csak mégjobban feldühítette őt. De a hátán ezzel a segességel nem tehetett mást , mint belé kapaszkodni, ha kedves volt az élete.  
\- Hova viszel?  
\- Haza.  
\- Az én otthonom a másik irányban van. – mondta dühösen a lány ,de a kentaur még csak válaszra sem méltatta. Hosszú ideig útaztak , vagy csak neki tűnt hosszú időnek. A félelme és haragja révén nem tudta pontosan megmondani ,hogy hol is voltak. Annyit tudot ,hogy a hegyek félé tartanak a sürü erdőbe a folyó felé. A foglyul ejtője lelassult,ami lehetőséget adott neki arra ,hogy gondolkozon.  
Azt gondolta, hogy a kentaurok piszkosak, és durva lények,de a foglyul ejtője a kentaur teremtményeknek ismeretlen eleganciájával mozgott. A haja rövid hullámokban omlott a vállára, és valamilyen okbol késztetést érzet ,hogy az ujjait bele turja a fürtökbe.  
A kentaur megfordult , mintha érezné ,hogy a lány bámulja őt,és elvigyorgott. Lacey gyorsan elfordult ,és elpirult.  
A férfi túl jóképű volt, és nagyon bosszantotta lányt.  
Egy pillanatra megugrott ,és a hirtelen mozdulatol a lába köze hozzá dörzsölödött. Lacey felzihált ,és a férfi kemény derekához szoritotta magát. Lassú lüktetést érzet a lábai között, ami egyre nőtt,ahogy a fogva tartója tovább folytatta a tempójának változását ami mégtöbb rángatózó mozgást okozott.  
Amitöl furcsán nedves lett a lábai között, és hirtelen borzongó forróság hullámzott keresztül rajta. A combjai megfeszültek a férfin és előre ívelt. A férfi izmos karjai megfeszültek ,és a kezei ökölbe szorultak úgy mintha őt is befolyásolná a cselekedet.  
Hamarosan egy tisztásra érkeztek, ahol több tucat hosszúkás ház volt szétszorva. Lace hátra csúszot ,és megprobálta rendbe szedni magát. A pír az arcán egyre vörösebb lett amikor a táborban mindenki őket nézte. Számos emberi nő volt mint aminnyeri gondolt sokan álltak, vagy csoportokban ültek,és egymásközt sugdolózttak. A többiek kentaruak voltak, vagyis mind férfiak.  
A fogva tartója bement a táborba aztán megállt egy idős , fehér szakállu kentaur előtt. Annak ellenére, hogy öregnek látszott, ugyanolyan izmos volt mint a fiatalabb kentaurok.  
Lace nem volt biztos abban ,hogy leszáljon-e vagy , vagy sem ezért ott maradt ahol volt.  
Az öregember mögött egy emberi asszony volt szürke hajal aki kijött a hosszú házából.  
\- Egy emberi asszonyt hoztál a táborunkba Agenor. – mondta az öreg kentaur.  
Agenor…  
ismételte meg magában a lány.  
Ez volt a fogva tartója neve?  
\- Igen Darius. – mondta Agenor büszkén felemelt mellkasal. Az öreg kentaur lassan bólintott,a szemével Lacey tekintetét keresve mielőtt visszatért a tekintette Agenora.  
\- És mindezt páncél nélkül érted el.  
\- igen.  
Lacey összezavarodott. Ez valamit jelentett?  
Darus ismét bólintott, és Ageron vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Még szűz?  
Lacey elpirult ,és ha lehet mégvörösebb lett mire Darius küldött felé egy kis mosolyt.  
\- Akkor hadd legyen a társad. Meg kapod az áldásomat. Enged, hogy a társam felkészítse a mennyasszonyodat amikor készen áll.  
-Társ? – kérdezte Lacey zavartan.  
Ageron a háza felé írányitotta arra törekedve hogy egyedül lehessenek.


	2. Chapter 2

A tábor felé vezető út a egy teszt volt az akaratának. Megszámolni sem tudta,hogy hányszor akart megállni ,és magáévá tenni a lányt. Hogy mennyire vágyot arra ,hogy a farkát végre a lány forróságába temese. Kínzás volt számár érezni azt ahogy a nedves puncija hozzá dörzsölödik, majd meghallani a lány halk zihálását amikor ezt észrevette. De a lány még szűz , ezért türelmesnek kell lennie.   
Félretolta a vastag bőrt amely a bejárata volt a hosszú házának.   
Lacey gyorsan leugrott róla ,és a kijárat felé rohant,de még épp időben megragadta.  
\- Haza akarok menni ! Engedj el!   
A férfi szoritásamegfeszült a karján, és közelebb húztta.   
\- Most már ez az otthonod, szerelmem.   
\- Ez nem az én otthonom, és nem vagyok a szerelmed. És nem leszek a társad sem. Soha sem mennénk hozzá egy kentaurhoz! Ez bűn! – kiáltotta Lacey. De elhalgatott amikor meglátott valami villanást Ageron sötét szemében.   
\- Mégis egy kentaur volt az aki benedvesített. – mondta mély hangon. Majd felkapta a lányt ,és az ágyra fektette. Majd dühösen letépte alányrol a ruháit , amitöl a lány mesztelenül feküdt az ágyán.   
\- Hallottam minden egyes apró halk kis nyögesedet szerelmem.- mondta hevesen nem törödve a lány megdöbbenésével. – Nos lássuk csak ,hogy egy kentaur eltudja-e érni ,hogy sikoltoz a gyönyörtöl.   
Hajolt fölé ,és büntetöen keményen megcsókolta ,de a lány megprobálta elnyomni magátol. De a férfi túl erős, és túl nagy volt. A nyelve a szájába hatolt ,és párbajra hívta az övét. Az ő tapasztalatlansága úgy tűnik , hogy csak táplálta a vágyát. Az egyik kezével megfogta a lány arcát ,és teljesen birtokba vette a lány száját.   
Ekkor volt az amikor Lacey valami különös ilatott érzett meg. Amitöl meszédült ,és összezavarodott.   
Nem akarta ezt, de a teste hevesen reagált rá miközben az agya tiltakozott elene.   
Ageron az egyik kezébe vette a puha lágy mellét. A háta ívbe hajlott amikor a hüvelykujjával dörzsölni kezdte a kemény mellbimbóját.   
Aztán a férfi akja a nyakára tévedt és forró nyomokat hagyott a bőrén.  
\- Olyan puha vagy. – morogta. A szája lejebb haladt ,és a sájába vette a mellbimbóját ,és szopni kezdte. Lacey felkiáltott a gyönyörtöl. Aztán megérezte a férfi farkát a hasán. Tudta, hogy, sokkal nagyobb, mint egy normális emberé.   
Amint ezt gondolta a férfi ujjai simogatni kezték a belső combjait,és rá találtak a nedves női redőkre.  
\- Ne! – zihálta még akkor is amikor a csípőjét akaratlanul is a férfihoz szoritotta. De a férfi szélesen szétárta a lábait, majd az egyik ujját felfelé és lefelé csúsztatta nedves punciján kitapintva a nedves lágyságát.   
\- Nyugalom , szerelmem. Tetszeni fog. – mondta gyengéden.   
\- Nem kellene ezt csinálnunk. – kapaszkodott belé a lány. – Még sosem feküdtem le senkivel sem. Meg fogsz ölni.  
\- Soha. – esküdözött a férfi. - Hamar alkalmazkodni fogsz a méretemhez. Nem kell félned , nem bántalak. – mondta mire Lacey zihálva felnézet rá amikor a kentaurt egy cikáló lilás fény vette körül ,és egy kék villanás útán a kentaur helyet egy ember magaslott fölé.  
\- Te…. Te, ember vagy. – mondta ósszazavarodva mire a férfi rá mosolygot.   
\- Nem egészen. Mi alakváltók vagyunk, de gyülölünk emberi formaban mutatkozni. Viszont nem vagyunk annyira barbárok mint ahogy hiszitek így a társunkal emberi formában szeretkezünk.   
Válaszolta ,és a farkát a lány nedves puncijához dörzsölve egykissé belé hatolt a makkjával.   
\- Tudom, hogy szűz vagy,már jó ideje figyeltelek ,hogy ebben biztos legyek. Senkinek sem engedtem ,hogy hozzád érjen,   
Lacey felnyögött amikor a vastag ujjával belé hatolt. A férfi mély hangja ,és szavai bámulatos hatásal gyakaroltak rá. Tehetetlen volt vele szemben. Meg akarta adni magát neki ,és érezni azt a gyönyört amit nyujthat a számára.   
Ekkor a férfi lassan belé csusztatta még egy ujját.   
\- Éjszaka az ágyadban feküdve , úgye álmodoztál róla ,hogy milyen lesz meg ízzlelni az első farkat? – kérdezte az ujjaival ki ,és be csuszkálva benne.   
Az istenekre, a lány átkozotul szoros volt.   
Egy gyengéd csókal fejezte ki a bocsánat kérését amiért az első alkalommal fájdalmat fogokozni a számára.   
És talán a második alkalomnál is…..  
\- Álmodtál már arról, hogy milyen érzés lenne ,ha mélyen beléd temetném a farkamat?   
\- Kérlek….. mit csinálsz velem? – Bámult fel a szemébe , mert aférfi teljesen elhomályositotta az agyát ,és alig tudot koncentrálni a vágyakozástol.   
\- Oh! – sikoltott fel amikor a férfi megérintette a csiklóját. Érrezte ,hogy a a belső izmai összeszorulnak azujjai körül, és keresztül futott rajta az első orgazmusa.  
Ageron gyorsan kihúzta a puncijából az ujjáit ,és egy döfésel belé hatolt.   
A fájdalom éles volt , és Lacey hangosan felsíkoltott a fájdalomtol.   
\- Shhh … tartalak szerelmem. – mondta gyengéden,és mozdulatlanul hagyta ,hogy a lány hozzá szokjon a méretéhez. Viszont a fájdalom úgy tűnt mintha csak megkétszerezte volna a lány orgazmusát ezért a puncija lüktetett körülötte.   
Ageron lihegve megrándult.   
-jól vagy? – kérdezte összeszoritott fogakal.   
Lacey ,csak bólintani tudot, habár úgy érezte, mintha a férfi farka ketészakította volna a bejáratát.   
A férfi lassan kijebb húzzódott , majd újra belé hatolt amitöl tehetetlenül elpirulva , csak nyögdécselni tudott. Lacey figyelte ahogy a férfi gyengéd mozgásal ígyekszik újá éleszteni a vágyát. Minden egyes döfésel mélyebben temette magát benne. Majd hamarosan maszimálisan eltemete magáta lány nedves forró puncijába.   
Ageron az ajkára tapadt ,és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta ahogy dugni kezdte.   
A lány teljes mértékben befogadta őt ,és elfogadott mindent amit nyujtani tudott a számára, és ez tette a férfit még keményebbé.   
A szobát betöltötte a testük hangos csattogásai ,és a gyönyörteljes nyögésük ahogy szereték egymást.   
\- Ageron… - suttogta a lány mikor a belső ízmai összeszorultak a férfi hosszú kemény farka körül.   
A lány annyira tele érezte magát ,és olyan mélyen erezte magában Ageron farkát ,hogy érezte ahogy megüti a méhét.   
Lacey a lábaival körbe zárta a férfi derekát ahogy az továbbra is ritmikusan mozgott benne.   
Ageron felmordult a gyönyörtöl. A pontosan olyan jó érzés volt a lányban lenni , mint ahogy azt remélte.   
Lenézet az apró lányra aki csukot szemmel feküdt alatta nedves félig nyitott ajkakal , amikböl halk ziháló nyógések szakadtak fel. Aztán hirtelen a lány egész teste megfeszült.   
\- Élvez el nekem szerelmem. – parancsolt rá hangosan. – Ez az, élvez el nekem.   
Amikor Lace megrándult ,és a körmeit a hátába vájta , Ageron mélyen belé döfött,és egy mély nyögéssel bele üritette magát.   
Aztán gyengéden kihúzzódott belöle ,és mélé feküdt.   
Büszkeség töltötte el amikor megpillantotta a magját amely a lány puha combjait fedte be.   
Remélje a lány ép most fogant meg a gyermekével.   
Ettől a gondolatol a nagy tenyerét a lány hasára helyezte ,és gyengéden simogatni kezdte , majd rá nézet.   
Lacey a mennyezetre bámult.  
\- Most már meg kaptál. Vigyél vissza a falumba.   
Ageron összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem ezek a szavak voltak azok amikre várt.   
\- A házagságunk most már beteljesedett. Most már ide tartozol.   
\- De ez a házagság nem érvényes az én falumba.  
\- Nem, de elvettem a szüzességedet. Ha visszatérsz a faluba, akkor megleszel bélyegezve,   
Eleget tudott az emberi társadalomrol ahoz,hogy ismerje az alapvető szabályokat.  
\- Most már az enyém vagy Lacey, és nem hagyhatol el!   
\- Nem tarthatsz förökre fogva tartva.   
\- Dehogy nem. – mondta Ageron ,és felállt. Lacey megragadta a takarót,hogy körbe tekerve magán elfedje a mesztelenség’t ,és a sebezhetőségét.  
Ezért Ageron elkomorodott.  
\- Ne takard el magadat tőlem úgy, mint egy emberi férjtöl. Én a társad vagyok.   
\- Sohasem tudnálak elfogadni a társamnak.   
Ageron kózelebb lépett.   
\- Azért mert kentaur vagyok?   
\- Azért mert egy erőszakos beképzelt arogáns vagy.   
\- A társamként az a dolgod, hogy melletem kell ,hogy álljál, rendbe tartani a házam ,és gyermeket szülni a számomra. Ha el futsz, meg foglak találni.  
Sirí csend követte a mondatát.   
A lány tudta ,hogy ezek útán már nem volt biztos abban ,hogy a faluja bitonságos-e a számára.  
Itt van párosodott a fogva tartójával, az ágyasa lett ,és most mar nem szüz többé, a kentaur elvette tőle az egyetlen egy hozományát amivel meg ajándékozhatta volna a leendö férjét.   
\- Utállak.- suttogta.   
Ageron arca megkeményedett. És az ajtó fele indult.   
\- Ide küldöm Darius társát ,hogy felkészítsen. Ne harcolj elene Lacey. Most már ide tartozol…   
Lacey nem volt hajlandó sírni, nehogy a férfi megtudja, hogy szexuálisan milyen hatalma van felette. Az elméje hevesen kereste a megoldást. Muszáj volt elszöknie inenn. Nem maradhatott itt,nem akart egy kentaural élni ,még akkor sem ,hogy férfi alakban szeretkezet vele. Ert nem akart a szexuális ranszolgája lenni.   
\- Szia. – szólitotta meg egy lágy dalamos hang. Egy idős nő akit korábban már látott,lépet be a házba egy tálca ételel a kezébe. A szürke haját kibontva hordta ,és egy gyönyörü zöld ruhát viselt ami nagyon drágának tünt.   
Lacey elcsodálkozott a ruha szépségén. Vajon itt csinálták ezt a szép ruhát? A falijában ritka volt ,hogy valakit ilyen szép ruhában látson. Még a boltokban sem volt ilyen gyönyörü ruha.   
\- Te vagy Darius társa?   
Az idősebb nő arca felragyogót ,és kedves mosolyal bólintott.   
\- Igen. Az én nevem Anoann Agenor azt mondta,hogy a neved Lacey.   
Lacey bólintot. Anoann letette a tálcát,és leült egy székre.   
\- Én is ugyan ezt éreztem mint te amikor ide hoztak. – mondta aztán halkan felnevetett. –Amikor elraboltak.   
\- Gyülölted őt? Mármint Dariust. – Anoann csillogó szemmel bólintot. – Hosszú ideig. Nem tudtam megérteni, hogy miért tartott fogva itt. Megprobáltam elszökni , de minden egyes alkalomal rám talált.  
\- És azután?  
\- Rájöttem, hogy szerettem. Darius mint sok más kentaur is, erős akaratú és védelmező. Lehet ,hogy most egyedül érzed magad , de hidd el ,hogy nem vagy egyedül. Itt minden egyes nő otthonra ,és boldogságra lel ,és szeretik a társukat.   
\- Nos , én nem vagyok szerelmes Agenorba. Túlságosan is egy arogáns seggfej. – morogta Lacey.   
Erre Anoann kuncogni kezdett.   
\- Olyan mint Daris volt amikor először találkoztam vele. Egyél , biztos éhes lehetsz. És itt egy ruha, amit viselhetsz. – Az étel mellet ,egy kékszinü ruha volt szépen össze hajtogatva. A nyakkivágásban a hímzés finom és bonyolult volt. Lacey kétségbeeseten azzonal fel akarta venni a ruhát ,hogy elrejtse a szakadt ruháját ,és most azzonal elmenekülni. De szüksége volt az energiájára, ezért hát meg ette az elé tett ételét.   
\- Rá fogsz jönni ,hogy az élet itt nem olyan rossz mint ahogy hiszed. Stephen mindössze hét nap ezelőtt hozta haza a társát. A neve Odrien, és az északi megyék egyikéből származik. Sok a közös bennetek.   
-Miért hozzák ide a nőket?   
\- Itt minden olyan mint a korábbi otthonunkban. Főzzük,neveljük a gyerekeinket pletykálunk, és szép ruhákat viselünk. A férfiak elmenek vadászni ,és megvédenek minket a veszélyektől.  
\- Milyen veszélyektől? A farkasoktól?   
\- A vadon élő állatoktól, és azemberektöl.   
\- Nem leszek Agenor szexszolgálya.   
\- Hmm… De a pirulásod másrol beszél. – mondta Anoann egy kis molyal a száján. A kentaurok szexuális lények ,és azt hiszem ,hogy ezt már te is nagyon jól tudod. - Úgy tűnt, mintha többet akart volna mondani , de aztán helyette inkább felállt.   
-üdvözölünk a táborunkban Lacey. Itt boldog leszel, és ezt majd Agenor is látni fogja rajtad.   
Az étkezés befejezése után Agenor még mindig nem jött vissza. Ezért Lacey gyorsan felvette a kikészitett ruhát ,és a ház bejáratához lépet. A nap kezdett felkelni ,és melegen beragyogott mindent a táborban. Összeráncolta a homlokát. Mindenhol házak voltak. Ő pedig majdnem a közepén volt. Ami azt jelentette ,hogy csak éjjel tud megszökni a táborból.   
Hirtelen kimerültnek érezte magát,de mielőtt lefeküdt gyorsan körülnézet a szobában ahol volt ,és a tekintette megakadt az asztalon amelyen egy tőr feküdt. Megragadta a tőrt ,és a párnája alá rejtette.   
Róla álmodot, Ageron eljött érte álmában gyengéden átölelte ,és magához húzta. Álmában felsóhajtott ,és a szerető meleg ölelésébe bujt amelyben biztonságban érezte magát. És amikor a férfi megcsókolta azon vette észre magát ,hogy válaszol a szenvedélyes csókjára , a nyaka kóré fonja a karjait ,és gyengéden bele tur a férfi hajába. A férfi felnyögött, és még közelebb húzva a kezével simogatni kezdte a puha csupasz bőrét.   
A mellbimbói megkeményedtek , érzékenyek lettek, amikor a kemény izmos mellkasának dörzsölödtek. A férfi forró ajka elhagyta a száját le az álkapcsáig ,és a nyakát keztdte nyalogatni csókolgatni. Úgy kóstolgatta , minha egy különlegesen finom desszert lenne. Lacey halkan felsikoltott a gyónyörtöl , amikor a férfi kezei szétarták a lábait ,és közéjük helyezkedet. A férfi erekciója rá talált a nedves bejáratára , mire felívelt ,hogy befogadhasa. Mire a férfi felkunccogot.   
\- Várj szerelmem. – suttogta,és egy kék villanásal újra emberé változott , majd gyengéden a lányba csúszot.   
Ekkor jött rá a lány , hogy ez nem álom volt.   
A szemei riadtan kinyiltak ,és felsikoltott, de a sikolyát belé folytotta a férfi kemény csókja. Elfordította a fejét, és hangosan felnyögött amikor a férfi tövig belé hatolt.   
Ezúttal nem volt fájdalom, de a férfi farka még így is hatalmas volt,maszimálisan szét feszitette a bejáratát amitöl felsikoltott.   
\- Kérle, nem akarom ezt.   
\- Egy perccel korábban , még tetszet neked az amit csinálok. – mondta , majd a derekát szorosan tartva megfordult ,így a lány lóvagló ülésel volt rajta. Az erős izmos karja felemelte, és keményen lehúzva magára felnyársalta a farkára.   
A lány györteli nyögésére gonoszul elvigyorodott.   
\- és most már tetszik neked.   
A teste ismét elárulta őt, késégesen fogadta be a férfi hatalmas farkát amikor az keményen döfködni kezte ,és hamarosan azon vette észre magát ,hogy együtt mozog vele ,és szenvedélyesen visszonoza a férfi forró csókját.   
\- Nekem születél szerelmem. – sutogtta. – Arra születél ,hogy befogad a farkamat az édes kis puncidba.   
\- Nem… - zihált a lány.   
A férfi hirtelen le lassult ,és a farkát minden egyes döfésnél úgy húzzta kijelebb a lány réséböl ,hogy a puncija összeszoruljanak a farka köré ,és vissza húzza magába. Aztán lenyúlt az aegyik kezével ,és rá talált a csiklójára.   
\- A társam vagy Lacey. – kezdte dörzsölni a csiklóját mire a lány puncija forrón megszorongatta a farkát. A lány sikoltozni szeretett volna vele amiért idejött birtokba vette ,és gunyolódik vele.   
A lány tehetelen volt, tudta ,hogy csak is a férfi vezetheti orgazmushoz. De mégis megrázzta a fejét amikor ezt meg is mondta neki. Mire a férfi teljesen abba hagyta a mozgását ,és a derekát megragadva nem engedte ,hogy a lány megmozduljon rajta.   
Mozdulatlanul fogva tartotta magát ,és csak a makkja csúcsa volt a lány puncijában amitöl a lány tehetetlenül felnyögött.   
\- Kérlek…   
\- Kérlek mi?   
\- Én…   
\- Erre van szükséged? – kezdte dörzsölni a csiklóját mire a lány mohón bólintott. – vagy erre? – Egy pár centire mélyen belé csúsztatta a farkát majd ismét kihúzzta. – Vagy azt akarod ,hogy tövig beléd hatoljak ,és úgy megbaszalak ,hogy sikoltozál a gyönyörtöl?   
\- Kérlek ,Agenor. – könyörgöt szégyentelenül a lány. – szükségem van rád. – szoritotta össze a fogát ,és az izzadt homlókát a férfi homlókának döntötte.   
\- Mondd ,hogy a társam vagy. Mondd meg nekem ,és engedem ,hogy elélvez a farkamon.   
\- Agenor….  
\- Mondd! –kiáltott rá ,és hatolt belé egy hüvelyknyire.   
\- A tiéd vagyok!   
A férfi keményen tövig hatolt bele. Mire a lány azzonal elévezet ,a puncija elárasztotta a vastag farkát ,és már nem tudta többé vissza tartani magát. Aférfi még kétszer belé döfött mielőtt forrón eláradt benne.   
Agenor gyengéden le emelte magárol ,és lefektette maga mellé , a szíve dagadt a szerelemtöl amikor a lány a karjaiba hajlott ,és becsukta a szemét. De a békessége rövid életű volt. Amint a lány zihálása alább hagyot elhúzódott tőle ,és beburkolódzott a takaróba.   
\- Gyere ide vissza Lacey. Mindketten fáradtak vagyunk, és szeretném, ha a karjaimban aludnál. – mondta fáradtan Agenor.   
A lány rá nézet.   
\- Mondtam, hogy ne érj többé hozzám Agenor. Komolyan gondoltam.  
A férfi felhúzzta a szemöldökét. – én úgy emlékszem ,hogy pár pillanatal még te könyörögtél azért ,hogy megbaszalak.   
\- Mert miatad elvesztettem az önuralmamat. – csattant rá a lány. – Most már hagyod ,hogy elmenjek?   
\- Meg kell bíznod bennem Lacey. Te hozzám tartozol.   
\- Bizalom? – majdnem felnevetett ezen. - Te azt kívánod, hogy bízzak abban a kentaurban, aki elrabolt engem , az ágyába kényszerített, és aztán fogolyként tart fogva?   
\- Igen. Azt kérem, hogy bízz bennem. Mint ahogy én bizzok benned az éjjel ,hogy nem, fogod használni rajtam ezt.   
Húzta ki a kést a párnája alol Agenor. Lacey elsápadt. A kérfi Kérdőn nézet rá.   
\- Én… csak a védelmemre akartam használni.   
Agenor az asztalra dobta a kést, és felsóhajtott.- Nincs szükséged arra ,hogy megvéd magad tőlem. Soha sem bántanám a társamat.   
\- Nem tudtam ezt. Annyit tudok csak ,hogy lehet hogy….. – Az agya okook útán kutatott. – Lehet ,hogy azt tervezed ,hogy megeszel…   
Agenor hátra hajtotta a fejét ,és hangosan felnevetet. A hahotázó hangja betöltötte az egész szobát. Aztán a szeme megvillant , rá hajolt megragadta a takaró le rántotta róla ,és gamához húzta a lány.   
\- Nagyon szórakoztató vagy édes kis szerelmem. Megenni téged? – újra felnevetett. – Miért gondoltad ezt? – Ha megigérem ,hogy nem csak azt fogom csinálni veled akkor alszol a karjaimban?   
A lány a szemöldökét ráncolta zavartan ,és megprobálta vissza venni a takaróját.   
\- Nem értelek ,és azt sem tudom ,hogy ez most miért olyan vicces…. Hé!   
A férfi szét tolta a lábait ,és közel hajolt hozzá ,úgy hogy majdnem össze ért a szájuk. Aztán a férfi elhelyezkedet a lábai között mire Lacey szeme kitágult ,és hangosan felnyögött. Mert a férfi megnyalta a punciját.   
\- Mi… mi… mit csinálsz?   
Agenor rá kacsintott.   
\- Csak azt csinálom amitöl féltél ,szerelmem.


	3. Chapter 3

Amikor Lacey másnap reggel felébredt, egyedül feküdt az ágyban. Felült ,és észrevette ,hogy egy ruha van kikészitve egy széken. Gyorsan megmosakodot ,és felvette a ruhát. Egy tálca ételt várt rá. Ép enni készült amikor kintröl izgatott hangokat hallott.   
\- Vissza jöttek! – kiáltotta valaki kívülről.  
Felkapot egy kis ételt , oda ment az ajtóhoz, és kinyitotta a fedelet.Kint fényesen sütött a nap. Egy fiatal kentaur szaladt a tábor közepe felé.   
\- Vissza jöttek! – kiáltott ismét boldogan. Lacey figyelte, ahogy egy nagy csoport a kentaur mindenféle fegyverekel felszerelkezve a hátukon a leölt állatokal jönnek a táborba.   
\- Visszatértek a vadászatról.   
Lacey megfordult. Ageron élesitette ott a kardját ,miközben feléjük bólintott. Lacey figyelte ,hogy a legtöbb nő és gyermek kijönnek a házukból ,hogy üdvözöljék a férjüket és az apjukat. Egy fiatal, sötét hajú nő, aki ugyan anyi idősnek látszott mint Lacey ,oda szalad ,és egy kentaur karjaiba futott,akinek egy mély sebb volt az arcán. A kentaur könnyedén felemelte a karjaiba ,és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta nem törödve azzal ,hogy ki lássa.   
\- A sebhelyes Adian, az unokatestvérem. A társa pedig Luna.  
Luna minden bizonnyal nagyon boldognak látszott ,hogy visszatért a társa ölelésébe. Aztán meglepetésére Adian lehajolt ,hogy a fiát is a karjaib vegye. A fiatal kis kentaur pontosan úgy nézet ki mint az apja,kicsinyitett változata.   
-A fia, Xainer.   
Hasonló jelenet volt sokan másoknál is. Úgy tűnt, hogy minden nő valóban órül a társaiknak és a férfiak szereteteljes ,és gyengédnek tűntek.   
Lacey letört egy darabot a kenyérről, és a szájába tette. A kentaurok közül kettő ott hagyta az ölelkezö parokat ,és elindultak feléjük. Mire gondolkodás nélkül közelebb lépett Ageronhoz.   
Agenorhoz hasonlóan a két kentaurnak sötét gesztenye barna haja volt, bár a legszélesebb vállakkal,amit valaha is látott Az egyiknek az arckifejezése vad volt habár valahogy tudta, hogy nem veszélyes. Legalábbis ,nem rá.   
A másik kentaur fiatalabb volt ,és a szemei humorral ragyogtak. Majd rá vigyorgot Ageronra, és Laceyre.   
\- Laceyhad mutasam be a testvéreimet Oberont, és Urlikot. Testvéremim ő az én társam.   
\- Üdvözlünk, húgom. – mosolyodott el Oberon, habár a mosoly nem érte el a szemét, amelyek mintha fájdalomal lettek volna teli. Urloko, a fiatalabb is,elmosolyodott.   
\- Szép neved van Lacey. Ilik rád akár a finom csipke…  
Oberon meg fricskázta Urlikot mire a fiatal kentaur elpirult.   
\- Mármint , nem sértésnek szántam húgom…   
\- Meg kell bocsátanod Urlikonak. Saját társat kiván , és úgy tűnik, hogy másra sem tud gondolni, mint a nőkre.- magyarázta Agenor a fivérére nézve.   
Urliko szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.  
\- Semmi gond. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. – Mondta Lacey, Oberon csendben figyelte úgy minta Ageron társát vizsgálná. Volt a férfiban valami ami felkeltette a kiváncsiságát. Oberon izmos volt a mellkasa és a csípője kissé széles volt habár egy gram zsír felesleg sem volt rajta. Komor szemmekel ,és érzéki szájal rendelkezett.   
Minden kentaur jóképű volt ,és Agenorhoz hasonló felépitésü volt? Urliko lehet ,hogy fiatalabb volt ,de úgyan olyan felépitésü volt mint a testvérei.   
Megérezte Ageron kezét a vállán.   
\- Csatlakozz hozzánk vacsorára. – Ajánlotta fel Urliko. – Nem vagyunk valami jó szakácsok , de nagyon jól megtudjuk sütni a szarvast.   
\- Ember, még csak most párosodot. – mondta Oberon kissé bőszen. – Hagyd ,hogy legyen egy kis ideje a társával.   
\- Csak kedves akartam lenni.   
\- Talán egy másik vacsoránál csatlakozni fogok. – ajánlotta fel Lacey. Urliko bólogatott, majd motyogott valamit arról ,hogy meg kell néznie a húst.   
\- Lesz szertartás? – kérdezte Oberon mire Agenor bólintott, és Laceyre nézett.  
\- Két nap mulva. Az ősz első éjszakáján. Oberon bólintott. – részt veszünk benne. Urliko, Adian,és én elkezdjük késziteni az ágyat.   
Ahogy Obreon elment Lacey Ageronra nézet.   
\- Mire értette ezt? Minden társnak meg kell adnia a kentaur család utolsó áldását. A szertartás éjszakáján egy kentair magáévá teszi a társát a tábor előtt.  
\- Úgy érted, hogy ... az egész tábor előtt?  
Ageron megrázta a fejét.   
\- A fiataloknak nem engedélyezett. Csak azok lesznek ott akiknek már van párjuk ,és a vének. Ez az én népem szokása. Amikor majd a magamévá teszlek az aszt jelenti ,hogy beteljesedet a párosodásunk. És amikor beléd üritem a magomat akkor az majd azt jelzi ,hogy egy élet növekedik a méhedben. De ne aggodj, takarva leszúnk. Senki sem fogja látni ,hogy majd szeretkezni fogok veled.   
\- De akkor mire értette azt Obreon ,hogy Urlikónak ,felkel készülnie?   
\- A párosodást a kentaur családja áldja meg, testvérei, unokatestvérei vagy a legközelebbi barátai segítenek abban, hogy egy ágyat készitenek amelyben akkor lefekszel ,és én szeretkezem veled. Miután a párzás befejeződött, az új ágy házunkba kerül. A régi ágy az elsőszülött fiúnkhoz kerül , amíg egy nap, elérkezik az idő ,és a testvérei készitenek új ágyat neki amiben majd a társát teszi magáévá. Az úgy ágy velünk marad adig amíg megnem halunk ,és velünk együtt temetik el.   
A gondolatol ,hogy Ageron megérinti , lüktetni kezdett a combjai között. De nem maradhatott itt. Semmiképen sem hagyhasa ,hogy megérintse mindenki előtt, még akkor sem ha nem lássák.   
Ma éjjel elszökök,gondolta. Ma éjjel amikor már mindenki alszik megszököm.   
Ageron figyelte ,hogy nyugtalan pillantás árnyékolja be Lacey szemét. Tudta, hogy mindez túl sok volt a lány számára. De türelmes volt.  
Pedig még most is kemény volt érte. Mult éjszaka emlékei vissza tértek hozzá. A lány minden egyes sóhaja ,és gyönyörteli nyögései bele éget az elmélyébe. Hogy hogyan temette belé a farkát ,és….   
\- Mit szoktatok itt csinálni az idő nagy részében? – szakította meg a lány hangja a füledtt gondolatait. Mire megragadta ,és hosszan szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A lány nem akart válaszolni a csókjára , de aztán végül megolvadt a karjaiban ,és szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókját.   
\- Minden Kentaur menyasszony a párosodás után mentesül a házimunkától. A nők általában berendezkednek az új otthonukba. Luna eljön, hogy segítsen az új életedhez való alkalmazkodásban. A családom közül Adian az egyetlen, aki most párosodott, és most már büszkén mondhatom azt ,hogy én is párosodtam.   
Lacey vissza ment a házba,és megnézte a szobát. Bent szépen faragott asztalok és polcok voltak könyvekel és konyhai eszközökel. Vastag puha szőnyegek borították a padlot, amelyeken egy tucatnyi párna volt , valamint volt egy hatalmas gyönyörü ágy. Volt benne egy kandaló is amelyben még mindig lángólt a tűz. Egy sarokban páncélok , fegyverek ,és kardok voltak ,és volt egy másik asztal is amelyen tekercsek ,és több dokumentumok voltak szétszorva az asztalon.   
\- Ne számits arra ,hogy párosodni fogok veled Ageron. – morogta magában Lacey. – Hajnalban már félúton leszek a falum felé.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey belekapaszkodott Ageronba ahogy a férfi megragadta a csípőjét,és a farkát keményen mozgatta benne. Miközben mélyen a lány szemébe nézet.   
A lány az éjszaka szívesen ment hozzá, tudván, hogy ez az útólsó esélye ,hogy megtapasztalja ezt az esztázis gyönyört mielőtt visszatért a falijába.   
Azt akarta ,hogy Ageron azt higgye ,hogy elfogadta őt,és hogy most már bízzik benne ,és nem fog egykönnyen elszökni tőle.  
Érezte ,hogy a belselyében a férfi megvastagodik ahogy felgyorsította a döféseinek erejét. Hátra ívvelt ahogy a férfi tövig belé döfött. Ageron előre döfte a csípőjét,és aznap éjjel már másodjára üritette a magját a lány méhébe.   
\- Ahh… Lacey… - mormolta, és a karjába ölelte, miközben becsukta a szemét. A mellkasához húzzta a lányt ,és az arcát a lány nyakába temete. A hevesen zihált ,és újra megérezte azt a furcsa ilatott.   
\- Imádom azt ahogy szeretkezés útán remeg a tested Szerelme.   
\- Hmm...- nyögte a lány.   
Ageron az egyik kezét gyengéden a lány lapos hasára helyezte.  
\- Már alig várom ,hogy a hasad megduzzadjon a fiamtol. - suttogta,és gyengéden megsimogatta a hasát. A szavaitol a lány azonal vissza került a valóságba.   
\- A fiadtol?   
A férfi lustán elmosolyodott.   
\- Azt gondolod ,hogy nem esel teherbe azok útán amit csináltunk?   
\- De… én… - természetesen teherbe is eshet.Istenem milyen buta volt, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja ezt a tényt. Talán szerencséje lesz, és nem eset teherbe.   
\- Ez minden amire jó vagyok? Hogy teherbe ejts? - kérdezte szárazon. Mire a férfi a lány hajába morgot.   
\- Többek között.  
A lány felháborodtan levegő útán kapkodot majd megprobált kiszabadulni a karjaibol ,de a férfi túl erős volt.   
\- Nyugi kis szívem. Csak ugratalak Lacey. Tiszteljük ,és megbecsüljük a társainkat azért amiért gyermekel ajándékoznak meg bennünket, de – megcsókolta a homlokát , majd az ajka lefelé haladt ,és most mar a nyakát ,és a vállait csókolgatta. Lacey pedig tehetetlenül nyögdécselni kezdett föleg amikor az egyik kezét a combjai közé csúsztatta ,és szét választotta egymástol.   
\- Tetszek ,hogy mindig kedves vagy azokal akikel találkozol. – dörmögött a nyakába , amitöl a teste remegni kezdett. – imádom azt ahogy a nevemet nyögdécseled. – Az egyik kezével csészébe fogta a melleit ,és a hüvelykujjával dörzsölni kezdte a mellbimbóját. – imádom amikor hátra hajtod a fejedet ,és a nevemet sikoltod amikor élélvezel a farkamtol. – Ahogy ezt kimondta az ujjaival dörzsölni kezdte a lány csiklóját.   
\- Azt akarom ,hogy a kezemre élvez szerelmem. – morogta rekedtes hangon. Mire a lány a fejét a mellkasára fektette ,és hevesen felzihált a kéjtöl.   
\- Oh… Ageron… - nyögte ,és a csípője felívelt amikor az egyik ujját belé csúsztatta. – Igen…   
\- Mindig olyan nedves vagy nekem, szerelmem. – morogta a férfi ,és még egy ujját belé csúsztatta ,és mozgatni kezdte benne. A lány kéjesen felnyögött ,és a férfi izmos mellkasát kezdte simogatni.   
\- Ah… ez az szerelmem. – nyögte a férfi ,és felemelkezdve úgy fordult ,hogy a lány megérinthese a kemény farkát. Amikor a lány a kezét körbe kulcsolta a kemény merevedésén továbbra is újjazta , miközben mozogni kezdett a lány kezében. Majd mikor eljutatták egymást a csúcsra, Ageron szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.   
\- Most már aludj szerelmem. – mondta ,és Lacey túlságosan kimerült, ahoz hogy tiltakozzon.

*****

Lacey az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel. A tűz még egy kicsit parázslot ,és a fényétöl, árnyékok táncoltak a faház falain. Mellette Ageron aludt nyugod ,és elégedet arcal.   
Lacey óvatosan kicsúszot a karjaibol, majd felált ,és visszanézett, hogy megnézze, hogy felébredt-e. Megragadta a ruháját és az asztalról elvete a tőrt ,és a ruhájába rejtette.   
Lacey még egyszer ránézett az alvó férfira. Nem tagadhatta, hogy Ageron intenzív élvezetet adott a számára. De nem itt volt az élete. Nem tartozott ide. Amint kiment a házból megprobálta elűzni a bűntudat és a szomorúság érzését.  
A ház mögé lopódzott ,és meglátott egy éjszakai őrt. Ezért hát kikerülte,hogy elhagyhasa a tábort. Az éjszaka számos fákja vílágitott ami jó jött a számára. Ellenkező esetben sokáig tartott volna, hogy alkalmazkodjon a sötétséghez.   
A szíve hevesen zakatolt, ahogy elkerülte az őröket.Egy kis izgalom lőtt keresztül rajta ahogy elhagyta a tábort ,és befutott a sürü erdőbe.   
\- Au! – majdnem előre bukott. Valószínüleg bele ütközött egy apró sziklába. Mezitlább volt , mert sietségében nem huzott fel cipöt. A lába lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Azért imádkozott ,hogy a farkasok ne halják meg ,és ne szagolják ki. Mintegy végszóra, egy hátborzongató üvöltés hangzott fel a távolból.  
\- Könyörgöm , csak farkasokat ne.- sutogtta remegve. Az erdőbe nézet , ahol sötétség ,és siri csend volt. A félelemtöl a szíve majd ki szakadt a mellkasából. megfordult, hogy rá nézzen a fákjákal megvílágitott tábora. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Ageron észrevette-e a távollétét. Ha igen , akkor most kell mennie.   
Arra kényszerítette a lábát, hogy mozogjon, és az erdőbe rohant. Egyenesen előre rohant ,és hálistenek a lábai a lágy lehullott leveleket és a hűvös füvet érte. Azonban egy közeli bokor hangos zizzenésére ilyedten megtorpant. Ezért rémülten elökapta a tőrt.  
\- Van ott valaki?   
Egy másik zizzenés ezúttal hátulról érkezet. Megfordult, de semmit sem látott. Itt a fák túlságosan sürük voltak így a hold nem tudta megvilágítani az útat. Elindult ,és azt ismételgette magában ,hogy nincs semmi sem amitöl félnie kellene. Aztán megérezte , hogy valami hozzá ért a csupasz bokájához.   
-Aaa! – sikoltott amikor megcsúszot rajta, felált ,de reteget megnézni ,hogy mi volt az. Talán egy csótány? Vagy egy rágcsáló? Megborzongott.  
A francba is. Alaposabban kellett volna megterveznie a szökését. Gondolta, és ekkor egy ujjabb bokor zizzent meg. 

*****

Ageron kinyitotta a szemét. Anélkül, hogy megfordulna, már tudta, hogy Lacey eltűnt. Felállt, és nyugodtan felvette a páncélját az ijját ,és még egy tőrt is eltett a szükség esetére. Majd adot a lánynak még 5 perc elönyt.   
Nagyon is jól tudtta , hogy a lány el akar menekülni. Így hát hagyta ,hogy azt gondolja, hogy sikerül elmenekülnie.  
Az erdő tele voltak olyan teremtményekkel, amelyek ismeretlenek voltak egy fiatal nő számára aki a falu védelme alatt nevelkedett fel. Hamarosan könyörögni fog azért ,hogy vissza térhesen a kentaur táborba.   
Ageron épp kilépett a házból amikor meglátta Oberont ,és Urlikot közeledni. Mindkettön páncél volt amelyen a csaladi cimerük volt. Ugyan olyat viselt Ageron is. A hátukon pedig ij volt.   
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Rabszolga kereskedök léptek a földünkre. Elmegyünk egy csoportal ,és gondoskodunk arról ,hogy ne jöjjenek tovább.   
Ageron átkozodni kezdett.   
\- Lacey elszököt. Meg kell ,hogy találjam.   
Oberon felhúzta a szemöldökét. De Urlikó volt az aki azzonal megkérdezte.   
\- Miért szököt el? – A fiatal arcán kiült a fájdalom ,és a zavar.   
\- Mert azt hiszi, hogy még mindig visszatérhet a falujába. Úgy hogy úgy gondoltam ,hogy tanítok neki egy kis leckét ,és hagyom ,hogy egy időre eltűnjön a Fekete-erdőben.  
\- Még a rabszolga kereskedök előtt kell megtalálnod testvér. – mondta Oberon komoran. – Urliko mond el a többieknek ,hogy Ageron társa eltűnt. Mi is elmegyünk kutatni útána . jobb ha sietsz testvér.   
Ageronak nem volt szüksége további bátoritásra, megfordult ,és a Fekete-erdő felé vágtatott. Oberon szorosan követte. A szemük azonnal hozzá igazazolodott a sötétséghez, és kecses eleganciával mozogtak a fák között. Jobbra fordutak mert azt hitték ,hogy Lacey arra fordult hiszen arra volt a falu amelyröl Ageron elrabolta.   
Eltelt egy kis idő, de semmi jele nem volt Ageron társának.   
\- A fenébe!   
\- Valószinüleg eltévedt. – mondta Oberon halkan fülelve a környezetét. Sürgőssen meg kellet ,hogy találják a lányt. A gondolatol ,hogy a rabszolga kereskedök rá találnak a lányra ,Ageron szíve összeszorult. A rabszolga kereskedök durva emberek voltak akik egyik helyről a másikra utazva,táboroztak ,és mások elrablásával ,és kereskedéséböl éltek meg. Többnyire fiatal lányokat raboltak el, és sexrabszolgaként értékesítették őket. Tudta ,hogy a rabszolga kereskedök ha meglásák Laceyt a szőke hajával és tiszta kék szemével , nem fognak habozni erabolni a lányt. Egy illyen szépségért jó árat kaphatnának , még akkor is ha már nem ártatlan.   
\- Én továbbra is ezen az útón keresem. Szeretnénk meggyőződni arról ,hogy nem tett-e egy másik útat a falu felé. – mondta Ageron , habár érezte ,hogy nem fogja megtalálni ezen az úton. De biztosnak kellet lennie.   
\- én észak felé megyek. – mondta Oberon. 

*****

Lacey megrándult, amikor egy másik éles kavicsra lépett. Ezúttal megállt, és neki dőlt egy nagy sziklának. Legyengült a fájdalom ,és a frusztráció miatt. A lába fájt ,és vérzet, ráadásul még el is tévedt.   
Már nagyon megbánta ,hogy elszököt a meleg házból. Felugrott a susogó levelek hangjára. Nem volt szél, így nem lehetett a szél. Talán egy éhes vad állat? Vagy Agenor? Feszülten fülelt ,hogy haljon valamit…. Egy hangot… vagy egy morgást… De nem hallott semmit sem.   
\- Van itt valaki?  
Kérdezte lenyelve a félelmét. A keze remeget ahogy felemelte a tőret, és készen állt arra,hogy megvédje magát , bármi is támadjon rá.   
\- Gyere ki ,hogy jól láthasalak. – de semmi hangot nem hallot.   
\- Agenor? – kérdezte kétségbeeseten.   
Egy hangos zizzenés aztán lépéseket hallott.   
\- Ageronakleckéket kellene adnia neked. – jött egy mély hang hátulról. Lacey azonal megfordult ,és majdnem hasra eset. Oberon lépet ki egy szikla mögül mire megkönnyebülten fellélegzet.   
\- Nem fogsz megölni semmit sem , ha így tartod a fegyveredet.   
\- Oh Obreon…. Azt hittem ,hogy egy vadállat. Úgy megilyedtem…  
\- Gondolkoznod kellet volna mielőtt elszököl.   
A férfi hangnemétöl ismét kislánynak érezte magát amikor 5 évesen az apja megrotta amiért eltörte a porcelán csészéjét. Felnézet a férfira ,és találkozott a rosszaló pillantásával.   
\- Nem kértem, hogy raboljanak el, és párosítsanak a testvéreddel, Oberon. Nem kényszeríthet arra ,hogy az ővé legyek csak azért, mert neki ez úgy tetszik.   
\- Ah. – ált mellé Obreon így kénytelen volt felnézni rá.   
\- Nem vette figyelembe az érzéseimet, amikor elrabolt. Nem hiszem , hogy valameikötök egyszer is figyelembe vette volna a nők érzéseit. Egyszer sen gondoltatok arra ,hogy elraboljátok őket egy szerető családból vagy egy fértből és gyermeketől? Vagy a barátaiktól?   
\- Óvatosak vagyunk ,és csak is hajadon szüzeket raboljuk el.   
\- És mi van a korábi életükel? Én elégedet voltam a saját falumban. Ott voltak a barátaim.   
Oberon sokáig nem szólalt meg. Helyete inkább elindult. A lány habozva követte.   
\- Látad az asszonyainkat. Igen, elraboltuk őket az otthonukból. De minden nő, akit csak láttál, szabad él a tábrunkban. Nem kényszerítjük őket arra, hogy boldogtalanul éljenek itt velünk.   
A hangja elcsúklott amikor ezt mondta.   
\- Hát , én nem vagyok hajlandó párosodni egy olyan férfival akit nem is érdeklem. Csak a testemet akarja.   
Oberon megállt.   
\- Ezt gondolod, húgom?   
Lacey az ajkába harapot és nem válaszolt így csendben sétáltak egy ideig.  
\- Hogy , hogy te még nem párosodtál?   
A férfi megfordult ,és találkozott a tekintettük.   
\- Egyszer már volt társam.   
-Volt?   
\- A neve Helena volt. Elraboltam ,és mint te harcolt ellenem. Aztán egy idő után megadta magát a számomra. Úgy tűnt, elfogadtta az életet velem, és hamarosan szült nekem egy fiút. A fiam neve Nicholas volt. Szerettem a családomat. Szerettem őt. És boldog volt. Legalábbis azt hittem ,hogy az.   
A hangja tele volt fájdalomal ,és Lacey szíve majd meg hasadt érte , mert a szemében is ott ült a fájdalom.   
\- Mi történt?   
\- A fiúnk pár éves volt. És egy nap rájött, hogy már nem boldog.Undorodni kezdet attól az életöl amit elfogadot. A falujában egy gazdag ember lánya volt. A kentaur táborban pedig csak egy piszkos kovács asszonya lett. –Oberon szarkazmusan fel nevetet. – Minden amit adtam neki , nem volt elég a számára. A fiúnk nem volt elég jó a számára. – keményen nyelt egyet. – Mire vissza tértem a vadászatból addigra már elhagyott. És a fiam? Elvágták a torkát.   
Lacey felzihált ,és a kezét a szája elé kapta. Epe szököt fel a torkán ,és küzdött a megrázzkodtatás ellen. Hogyan ölheti meg egy nő a saját gyermekét?  
\- Ez három évvel ezelőtt volt, de a saját vérében fekvő fiam képe mindenap kisért. És a társam árúlása. – Megrázzta a fejét. - Nem értem, hogy egy nő hogyan árthat a saját gyermekének. Talán ez valami emberi vonás? Hogy fájdalmat okoznak akik ismeretlenek a számukra?   
\- Nem. – sutogtta a lány. – Egy gyermeknek soha.   
Oberon rá nézett.   
-Akkor figyelembe kellene venned azt a gyermeket amely a méhedben nő. Ha egy kentaurt szülsz akkor az emberek gondolkozás nélkül megölnék. A kentaur táborban az apja fel fogja nevelni ,és megtanítja az összes kentaur képeségére.   
Laceynek vissza kellet pislognia a könnyeit.   
\- Figyelj rám húgom. Egy kentaur sosem rabolna el egy lányt anélkül ,hogy ne szeretné.   
\- Még mindig a húgodnak szólitasz? Még azok útán is ,hogy megszöktem a testvéredtöl?   
\- Jó szíved van. – mondta Oberon. A történetből, amit épp most mondot el neki , ez sokat jelentett. A tény , hogy elárúlták ,és mégi megbocsájtott neki ,hogy elmenekült Agerontol, ez nagyon is sokat jelentett.   
\- Nem leszel biztonságban az embereknél. Nem haboznának megbüntetni azért amiért egy kentaural háltál.   
Nem, nem bocsájtanák meg. A büntetés lenne a legkevesebb amit tennének vele.   
\- Köszönöm Oberon ,hogy rám találtál.   
A férfi bicentett a fejével.   
\- Gyere ülj fel a hátamra. A lábad már eléggé fájhat. Vissza kell térnünk a táborba. Rabszolga kereskedök közelitették meg a táborunkat.   
Lacey elfelejtette a fájdalmat. És felmászot Oberon hátára.   
\- Rabszolga kereskedök? Nem gondoltam volna ,hogy ezek erre mernek útazni.   
\- Néha erre jönek. Néhány csoportunk elment ,hogy gondoskodjanak arról ,hogy eltereljék öket a táborunktol.


	5. Chapter 5

Lacey idegesen járkált fel alá a házban. Néha az ajtó felé nézett,és megprobált fülelni ,hogy halja Agenor visszatérését. Több mint egy óra is eltelt már,de a kentaurok még nem tértek vissza. És minden egyes percel , csak még idegesebb lett. Tudta ,hogy Ageron dühös lesz.   
Le feküdt az ágyon lévő párnák közé. A közös ágyukra. Mikor kezdet arra gondolni ,hogy az ágy az övé is?   
Az ajtó kinyílt ,és belépet Agenor. Lacey aggodó szemmel azzonal felállt. Ageron egy hosszú pillanatik némán rá bámult mielőtt megfordult volna, hogy levegye a páncélját. Kintröl a lány halotta ,hogy a kentaurok visszatérnek otthonukba.  
Agenor szótlansága , csak még feszültebbé tette a lányt.   
\- Meg kellett tennem, Agenor.   
Látta ,hogy a férfi állkapcsa összeszorul.   
\- Akkor miért jöttél vissza? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon.   
\- Még magam sem tudom.   
A férfi hosszan nézet rá. A teste merev volt ,és össze ráncolta a sötét szemöldökét. A nagy csendben csak a tűz patogását lehetett hallani.   
A lány figyelte ahogy nyugodtan leveszi a hátárol az iját ,és a fegyvereket a sarokban a falon lévő kampókra akasztja.   
\- Elmentek a rabszolga kereskedök?   
\- Igen , biztositotuk ,hogy jó messzire elkerüljék a táborunkat. Biztos csalódot vagy azért amiért a testvérem rád talált, mielőtt elérted volna a faludat.   
\- Igen.  
\- És ott mit tettél volna? Férjhez metél volna egy emberhez, szültél volna neki gyerekeket, majd a másik irányba fordítotad volna a fejedet, miközben ő a szeretőjével van?   
\- Nem minden ember ilyen! – csattant rá a lány.   
\- Tanúja voltam elégnek ahoz ,hogy tudjam ,hogy mi folyik ott.   
\- Nos mint látod, nem a falumban vagyok. Itt vagyok. Szóval, amit mondtál, az nem fog megtörténni.  
\- Igen itt vagy , és láttszik ,hogy mennyire boldogtalan vagy emiatt. – mondta a férfi furcsa érzelemmentes hangon így a lány nem tudta volna megmondani ,hogy dühös-e még rá.   
A megjegyzése szíven találta a lanyt.   
Nem volt boldogtalan. Ő ... megrázta a fejét. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy most mit is érzet. Ageron ott állt ,és csak nézet rá.   
\- Menj aludni Lacey. – mondta végül.   
\- Te… te is jössz az ágyba? – kérdeztehalk hangon.   
\- Majd később csatlakozom hozzád.  
A lány vonakodva lefeküdt ,és becsúkta a szemét. És várt. De pár perc mulva hallotta ahogy Agenor kilép a házból. Megfordult ,de Agenor adigra már elment. 

*****

Amikor Agenor kint volt megállt ,és vett egy reszketeg mély levegőt. A világát jellentette az, hogy otthon biztonságosan látta a lányt. Oberon már tájékoztatta őt hogy biztonságban visszatért a lány a házába, de saját magának kellett látnia ezt. Meg bénitotta a félelem a gondolatol,hogy a lány a rabszolga kereskedök áldozatává vált. Míg kereste a lányt rém képeket látott arról ,hogy y megerőszakolták, megverték, éheztették a lányt.   
Amikor meglátta a karjába akarta kapni, de félt a vissza útasitástol.   
Mit csináljon vele most?  
Szinte mindegyik kentaur kezdettől fogva bajban volt a társaikkal,amikor elrabolták őket az otthonukbol, de úgy tűnt,hogy Lacey elhatározta már ,hogy semmiképen nem fogja elfogadni őt. Az egyik része be akart menni hozzá ,és birtokba venni a lányt ,és addig szeretkezni vele amíg végre újra a nevét nem sikoltsa úgy ahogy korábban már meg tette. Csak a gondolatol kő keményé vált.   
Szítkozódni kezdett.   
A lány nem tudja ,hogy milyen hatalma van felete? Csak rá gondol ,és elárasza a vágy ,és a szerelem.   
Úgy döntött,hogy add neki egy kis időt. Hadd alkalmazkodjon ehhez az élethez,és hozzá. Ha néhány napig cölibátust kell fogadnia ahoz ,hogy megszereze a szerelmét , ám legyen. 

*****

\- Óh ebbe nagyon szép leszel. – mondta Luna ragyogó mosollyal. Agenor unokatestvérének sötét hajú szépsége és felesége felemelte a selymes, fehér ruhát, amelyet Lacey fog viselni a következő estén tartott ünnepségen. - A szőke hajad a holdfényben, egyszerűen ragyogni fog.   
\- És az jó? – kérdezte Lacey szárazon. A házon kivül ültek ,és az útósó öltéseket csinálták az ünnepi köntösén. Luna barátságos fecsegése töltötte be a csendet, és elmagyarázta ,hogy mi lesz a szertartás során.  
Luna felnevetet.   
\- Hát persze ,hogy az. Minnél jobban nézel ki annál joban akar majd a társad a magáéva tenni. Biztos vagyok benne ,hogy Agenor amint meglátt benne azzonal a magáévá tesz.   
Lacey megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az arcán lévő pirongást.   
\- Ugy gondolom ,hogy ott fogsz lenni ,és nézni fogod amikor Agenor…. Nos tudod….   
\- Nincs szükség arra ,hogy szégyelnlös legyél. Bár nem hibáztatlak érte. Én is úgyan ilyen voltam amikor először jöttem ide. De ez az egyik hagyományuk. De ne aggodj nem olyan barbárok mint ahogy hiszed. Hallani fogunk benneteket , de látni nem fogunk , mert takarva lesztek a függönyökkel. Tudom , tudom , ez akkor is bizar,de majd normális lesz ez a számodra, ha majd látod ,hogy mások is át esnek ezen. Ez mindig izgalmas esemély. – mosolyodott el izgatottan.   
\- Juhé… - mondta szarkazmusan Lacey a száját elhúzzva. – szóval Agenor mindenki fülle hallatára fog a magáévá tenni? Ettöl miért érezem magamat jobban? Amúgy hogy lesz a szertartás?   
Luna elvégezte az útólsó öltést.   
\- éjfélkor mindannyian összegyűlünk a tábor közepén.Fáklyák fognak viágitani ,és neked azon az ágyon kell térdelned amit Agenor családja készitett a számatokra. Ahogy Agenor hozzád lép le engedik a függönyökkel ,és amintAgenor bele kezd a szeretkezésbe ,dobpergés alatt egy vén elmondja a szertartást. A szertartás nagyon egyszerű, ezért nem kell félni semmitöl sem.   
\- Anya! – Nicholás,Luna ötéves fia jött a feléjük, széles mosollyal az arcán. Jonh lemegy a folyóhoz, Eddy ,és apa azt mondta,hogy én is vele mehetek , ha te is megengeded. Elmehetek, kérlek? Csak egy órát leszünk távol. Jonhi azt mondta ,hogy mutatni akar nekünk valamit, és viszünk kést is , hogy megvédjük magunkat ha kell. És azt mondta ,hogy most kell mennünk , mert később már nem lehet.   
Luna elmosolyodot.   
\- Menj csak , de vigyázz magadra.   
\- Köszönöm anyám! – Nicholás már úton volt , de hirtelen megfordult, hogy gyors csókot nyomjon az anyja arcára, mielőtt elfutott.   
\- A gyerekek olyan csodálatosak itt. – mondta Luna boldogan. Aztán rá nézett egy hamiskás mosolyal az arcán. - Elég gyorsan neked is lesz egy sajátod.   
Lacey megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nos… nem… nem hiszem ,hogy ilyen hamar… mármint , istenem … lehetséges…   
Luna megszorította a kezét.   
\- Óh , csak gondolj bele ,hogy mennyire tökéletes lenne ha már most viselnéd a gyermekét. Együtt szülhetnénk.   
Lacey szeme Luna hasára tévedt. - Úgy érted, hogy te ...  
\- Igen. – bólintot. – Nicholás még nem tudja, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem fogja bánni. Lssan már egy éve ,hogy azért könyörög ,hogy adjak neki egy testvért.   
\- A kentauroknak nincsen lányuk?   
\- Sajnos már rég nem. Sok évszázada nem született lányuk. Sokkan szeretnének lányokat. Nos fejezük be ezt ,és mennyünk virágokat szedni amiben majd feküdi fogsz. 

*****

Aznap este nem érte hozzá. Lacey azon vette észre magát ,hogy csalódot amiért Agenor fekvö helyet készit magának az ágy mellet. Az oldalára fordult ,és figyelte ahogy a férfi lefekszik ,és be csukja a szemét.   
\- Luna ma segített nekem elkészíteni az ünnepi köntösömet. – mondta beszélgetést kezdeményezve. Mire Agenor csak morgot egyet. Közelebb húzódott hozzá azt remélve ,hogy Agenor a melleg karjába vonja. Mert hiányzott neki azt hogy a férfi a meleg karjába húzza.   
\- Azt mondta ,hogy ma virágokat kel szednünk , hogy az ágy kerüljenek ,és az otthonunkba is szétszorják. – Szándékosan mondta azt ,hogy “otthonunkba” hogy megnéze ,hogyan reagál rá a férfi. De nem reagált rá.   
\- Luna terhes ,és nagyon izgatot.   
\- Igen Adian már elmondta.   
\- Oh. – Miért nem néz rá? Nem lehet kimerült. A szőrmét magára húzzta. Párnája hirtelen kényelmetlené vált , többször is forgolodot ,hogy kényelmet találjon, de eredménytelenül.  
Hirtelen Agenor nagy izmos karja körülvette a derekát, és magához húzzta. És csukot szemmel megkérdezte.   
\- Most már jobb?   
A lány vissza tartotta a lélegzetét. Így közel érezhette a féfi , férfias bóditó illatát ,és a teste melege sokkal jobb volt mint az őt borító szőrme. A mesztelen bőrén érezte a férfi mesztelen izmos mellkasát ,és nagyon szerete volna megsimogatni ,és becézni a mellkasát ,és a nyakán érezni a forró csókját.   
\- Igen, köszönöm. –Sutogtta helyette a lány ,és becsukta a szemét. 

*****

A levegő tele volt izgalommal és feszültséggel a következő este. A párzási ünnepi éjszakája volt ,és Luna aki Lacey legközelebbi hozzátartozója volt, segített neki felvenni az ünnepi selymes fehér köpenyt. Egy csodaszé fából faragott fésű volt a hajába tüzve amit Agenor ajándékozott neki ,és a hosszú haja fényesen ragyogót egy nonatban. Nem volt rajta ennél több díszités. A kettöjük egyesülésének össze kell kapcsólodnia a természetel, magyarázta Luna.   
A gyomra idegesen össze rándult amikor a tábor középpére vezeték ahol már összegyűlt a tömeg. Négy nagy fáklya vílágitotta meg a négyzetet. Kózépen egy vászon sátor volt négy kisebb fáklyával. Elég nagy volt ahoz ,hogy elfedje a kiváncsi szemektöl az ágyat amelyet Agenor családja készitett.   
Lacey Lunához fordult. – Azt hittem…   
\- Shhh… már mondtam ezt , de nem lett volna szabad megemliteni ezt amíg megnem látod. Az ,hogy elfogadod a nyilvános egyesülést az ,azt jellenti ,hogy elfogadod a párodat ,és itt maradsz vele.   
Luna megállt a sátor bejáratánál, és vissza húzzta a bejárat redönyt ,hogy Lacey beléphesen. Friss ágynemű borította a matracot, amire Lacey feltérdelt. Amint Luna elment, Lacey felsóhajtott. Így már sokkal jobban eltudta fogadni a szertartást. Mert nem volt ínnyére ,hogy a sok bámészkodó elött szeretkezen Agenoral.   
Agenor belépet ,és megállt az ágynál. A fáklyák ragyogása alatt Agenor vadnak látszot ,és a sötét szeméen tűz égett.   
Agenor előrelépett, amíg a testük csak egy hüvelykre volt egymástól. Lacey felzihált ,és megérezte Agenor teste illatát amely elboditótta az érzékeit. A mellbimbólya keményen megmerevedet a köpenye alatt.   
\- Hagyd ,hogy Agenor egy életre a társának követelje Laceyt…. - szólalt meg valahol egy hang. De Lacey , csak is a férfira összpontosított aki elötte állt. A tömegek, akik figyelik őket,többé már nem számítottak. Úgy tűnt, hogy a dobok egyszere vernek a szíve ritmusára. A szavak nem tűntek szükségesnek a szamukra.   
Agenor gyengéden a kezébe vette az arcát, és megsimoggata majd a keze lejebb haladt a vállaira. Aztán az ujját a köpeny kivágására tette,és szét rántotta rajta. A könnyü puha anyag lecsúszot a lányról ,és fel fedte a hibátlan mesztelen karcsú testét.   
Istenek, a lány gyönyörű volt. A szíve ellenőrizetlenül vert a mellkasában , pedig alig ért hozzá. Magához rántotta a lányt. A lány finom mellbimbói a kemény mellkasához dörzsölödtek amitöl hangosan felnyögött. Félre billentette a lány arcát ,és a szemébe nézet , majd megcsókolta, és a szíve bele újjongot amikor a lány a karjaiva olvadt.   
A két nap önmegtartóztatás azzonal megtette a hatását. A farka annyira kemény volt, hogy felkészült arra, hogy azzonal felrobbanjon ,de önuralmat eröltetett magára. Az ő asszonya. Emberé vátozot ,és a farkát büszkén a lány hasának nyomta. Aztán gyengéden a hátára fektette ,és a szájába véve a lány mellét szopogata ,és gyengéden harapdálta adig amíg a lány felnem kiáltott a kéjtöl.   
\- Agenor… kérlek… - nyöszörgött. A nevét halva a lány ajkán felbátoritotta arra ,hogy a másik mellét is a szájába vegye ,és úgyan úgy kényeztese.   
\- A kentaur szent törvény kösse össze…. – mondta a hang ,és minden egyes szavát dob pergés követte.  
Agenor a szájába tolta a nyelvét , és megérintette a punciját. A lány puncija nedves volt ,és készel állt arra ,hogy üdvözölhesse a kiéhezet farkát.   
Lacey felnyögöt amikor az ujjával belé hatolt. A lány összeszorult az ujjai körül ,és vissza emlékezett ,hogy milyen érzés volt belé temetkezni , és milyen érzés volt amikor újra ,és újra megszorongatta a farkát amikor elélvezet.   
Ekkor a lány a kezébe vette a farkát mire a férfi akaratlanul is előre döfött.   
\- Ah… Ez az szerelmem … igen… - nyögöt Agenor amikor a lány mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Aztán zihálva mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.   
\- Elég! – mondta rekedten. Keményen megcsókolta,majd feltérdepeltette a lányt. Majd szétárta a combjait feltárva a lány nedves punciját. Lacey megfordult , megnézze,mit fog csinálni.   
A férfi elhelyezkedet mögötte így a kemény farka érintette a nedves bejáratát.   
\- A szertartás akkor fejezödik be amikor hátúlról a magaméva teszlek. – mondta Agenor olyan mély rekedtes hangon ,hogy a lány bele remeget a vágytol. Felnyögve a fenekét a férfi ágyékához szoritotta.   
\- Ahogy a kentaur magáévá teszi a társát a lány egy lesz közülünk…   
\- Szó szerint készen állom arra ,hogy azzonal elélvezek Lacey. – suttogta forrón Agenor a lány fülébe. Majd bele csókolt a nyakába. – érzed ,hogy mit csinálsz velem? Minden egyes nap , minden egyes percében szeretném mélyen beléd üriteni a magomat. – Dörzsölte a farkát a bejáratához ,de nem hatolt bele. A lány fel mordult a frusztrációtol.   
\- Tégy a magadévá Agenor. – könyörgött. Aeron a makkját a nyílásához helyezte. A lány vissza tartotta a lélegzetétt ,és várt.   
\- Lacey…   
\- Kérlek… - sutogtta.  
\- Lacey. – mondta összeszorított fogakal. – Lacey… ha nem akarod ezt ... nem foglak a magamévá tenni.   
Megprobált vissza húzzódni , de a lány nem engedte.   
\- Akarom ezt Agenor… akarlak.   
\- Ugy értem , ha nem akarsz a társamként itt maradni velem …. Nem foglak arra kényszeríteni ,és vissza viszlek a faludba. - mormolta. – Csak mond ,hogy hogy nem akarod ,és én leálitom ezt az egészet szerelmem.   
A lány nem tudot rendesen gondolkodni ,és a teste sajgot a kielégületlenségtöl. Itt volt az esélye arra ,hogy el hagyhasa a tábort, és a férfit, de már nem akarta elhagyni Agenort.   
Valamikor az elmúlt pár nap során rájött, hogy sosem tudná elhagyni őt. Rájött, hogy itt boldog lehet , Sokkal boldogabb mint a saját falujában. Ismét megfordult ,és a szeme találkozott a tüzes tekintetével.  
\- Szeretlek Agenor. És sosem akarlak elhagyni.   
A férfi egy lendülettel mélyen belé hatolt amitöl kéjesen felkiáltott. A dobok hangosabban kezdtek dübörögni , de nem figyelt rájuk. A szeretkezésük durva és gyors volt. A férfi megragadta a csípőjét,és mély morgással döfködte kemélyen egyre mélyebben ,és mélyebben. A golyói hangosan csappkodták az ajkait ahogy durván ,és keményen kefélte.   
Érezte ,hogy közeledik az orgazmushoz,és hangosan a férfi nevét síkoltotta amikor a teste remegni kezdett az orgazmustol. Amikor a férfi megérezte a lány orgazmusát a lökései lelasultak ,hogy a lány kiélvezhese a gyönyörét. Amikor Lacey teste lenyugodot , felhúzzta magához ,egy érzéki csókra. És ezúttal lassaban kezdett mozogni benne. És amikor közeledet az orgazmushoz , lenyult ,és dörzsölni kezdte a lány csíklóját.   
Fel gyorsította a döféseit amikor érezte ,hogy a lány összeszorul a farka körül.   
\- Élvezni fogok szerelmem. – hörögte. De a lány alig hallotta. Lacey elveszet a saját élvezetében,és Agenor elengedte magát. Felhúzzta magához a lányt   
\- Istenem… ah… Lacey… - A gyönyöre fájdalmasan szinte vakító volt. Egy hatalmas orditásal lövelte a méhébe a magját ,és úgy érezte minha örök valóságal élvezte a lányba.   
A dobok abba maradtak amikor élvezni kezdett ,és a tömeg csendben volt kint.   
Mindketten az ágyra omlottak. 

*****

Agenor felemelte az alvó párját a karjaiba, és betakarta az eldobot köntösel. A teste kimerült a szertartástol ,de mégis erősebbnek érezte magát mint valaha. Nem mondott semmit se, amikor elhagyta a sátrat,és elhaladt a testvérei ,és az unokatestvérei mellet. Tudta ,hogy elfogják vinni az ágyat a rajta maradt lepedövel hogy bizonyitsák azt ,hogy párosodtak ,és az otthonukba visszik a számukra. És hogy befejezze az éjszakát elvitte a menyasszonyát a folyóhoz, hogy megfürdese.   
Lacey felébredt a karjaiban. Nem az otthonukban voltak hanem az erdő közepén.  
\- Hová megyünk? - Morogta álmosan.   
Agenor le mosolyodott rá.   
\- A folyóhoz viszlek szerelmem. A szertartás útán megfürdünk a folyóban a holdfény alatt mielőtt hazamegyünk.  
Mondta majd csendben megállt a folyónál ,és a sekény vízbe lépve le tette a lányt. Lace meg borzongot a hideg víztöl ám Agenor melleg keze ,és teste felmellegítette. Fürdés közben ismét szeretkeztek a vízben. Aztán törülközőkel amik egy fára voltak felakasztva szárazra dörzsölték egymást mielőtthaza mentek.   
A lány elmosolyodott.   
\- Remélem ,hogy ez habar befog következni. Szeretlek Agenor.   
Otthol az új ágyuk várta őket. Lacey belépet a házba , de mögötte Agenor meg állitotta , és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.   
\- Ez az ágy lesz az amelyben a gyermekeinket fogod meszülni. – morogta halkan. 

Én is szeretlek Lacey.


	6. Mira

Obreon meggyújtotta az égő fémet hogy formálni tudja. Nyomasztó forróság volt a kovácsműhelyben ,és mindig füst szagtol bűzlött. A karja sajgott az állandó kalapácsolástol , de a fegyver készités adot a számára széles vállakat,és nehéz kemény izomokat. Izzadság csurgot le a mellkasán miközben a pengét vízzel teli kádba engedtte ,és sziszegve jött fel a gőz.   
Megfelelő ellenőrzést követően letette a pengét. Később majd meg élesíti. Egy másik kardot csinálta a végső simitásokat amelyen bonyolult faragványok voltak a jövőbeli tulajdonosnak , volt olyan ami drágakövekel volt megszépítve, vagy bőr a fogantyúval. Ezekre a részletekre Obreon kevés figyelmet fordított. Maga a kard volt az amin szeretett dolgozni.   
A kard erőt képviselte, a vezetést ,és a hűséget.   
Gunyosan elmosolyodott amikor letörölte az izzadságot a homlokárol. Hűség. Jelentése előhozta a társa emlékét.   
Nem. Helena már nem volt a társa.   
Azon az éjszakán egyedül evett a házába. A testvére, Agenor és társai, Lacey közel nyolc hónapja voltak együtt ,és meghívták őt, hogy vacsorázzon velük. De Obreon most nem érezte magát valami jó társaságnak.   
Agenor ,és Lacey hamarosan szülök lesznek. Agenor boldog volt. Habár örült a számukra , nem tudot nem Nicholásra gondolni a saját fiára aki halot már három éve. Most hat éves lenne , ha élne.   
Hirtelen szüksége volt levegőre.   
A házát üresnek,és csendesnek találta a családja nélkül. Vissza emlékezet azokra a napokra amikor a házát még betöltötte Helena ,és Nicholas nevetése ,és csevegése, és ahogy történeteken nevetett amikor még boldog volt. Volt is valaha gazan boldog?   
Ez a kérdés még mindig kísértette őt. Obreon kilépett a hidegbe. Az ősz gyorsan el telt ,és hamarosan jön a tavasz. Ma csipős volt a szél ami azonal lehütötte az izzadt izmos testét , de egyáltalán nem remeget tőle. Fel emelte a fejét ,és beszívta a hűvös levegőt a tüdejébe mikózben a szél megborzolta a vállig érő gesztenye barna haját.   
Gyakran csinálta azt ,hogy éjjel kint járt ,hogy ki üritse a fejét. Nyugtalan lelke látszólag jó érezte magát a magányos sötétségben. Egyedül volt , nem volt senki sem a kérdezösködne , senki sem vígasztalta meg , vagy segített neki. Egyedül maradt a boldog tragikus emlekeivel. 

****

Mira magához szorította a kis batyúját ahogy futott. Olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak a lábai birták anélkül ,hogy hátra fordult volna. Ha nem lesz elég gyos Frank még megtalálja. Vagyis a vőlegénye gondolta ,és a szíve meg ugrot félelmében. Muszáj elmenekülnie.   
Mennyi idelye fut is már? Úgy tűnt mintha már órák hosszat csak rohana. Hálás volt a teliholdért, amiért elég világos volt ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a fákat és a meredek dombokat. Egy kis elöny, gondolta.   
A tüdeje éget, a lábai fájtak ,és nagyon hideg volt. A vékony kabátja, amit a hálóingje fölé vett nem volt elég melleg ,és minden binyonyal az egyik ruha amit a batyújába vitt , sem lenne jobb.   
Fogalma sem volt arról ,hogy hová tartott. Arra gondolt, hogy új életet kezdhetne egy másik faluban , vagy városban ami ha lehet jól messze van ,és talán segítséget is kaphatna. De tudta ,hogy Frank valahogy úgy is megtalálná. Egyszer már megszököt ,és rá talált.   
Remülten hátra nézet ,hogy nem –e követi aminek következményekép egyenesen neki rohant egy fának.   
\- Auu…. – az ütközéstöl kiszorult a tüdejéböl a levegő ,és hátra esset a seggére.   
Kifésülte a haját az arcából ,és felnézet. Ahogy ezt megtette megfagyot a félelemtöl. Nem egy fának szaladt neki. Először azt hitte ,hogy egy lóvat látt, de aztán ahogy feljebb nézett ,észre vette ,hogy a felső teste ember. Még pedig egy nagyon jóképü emberé.   
Nem tudtta leveni a szemét róla. A férfi…. nem , a kentaur izmos volt olyan széles vállakal amelyet még soha sem látott. Valójában még soha sem látott még olyat aki olyan magas volt , mint az előtte álló izmos férfias kentaur. Sötét hosszú haja volt, a jó képü arca szőrtelen volt ,és a markáns álla felet egy érzéki száj volt. A szemei pedig halványan ragyogtak a sötétben.   
Mira keményen nyelt egyet,amint a kentaur észrevette.   
\- Meg fogsz ölni?  
Valami megvillant a kentaur szemében , de az arca kifejezéstelen maradt.   
\- Miért? Halált érdemelsz?   
A hangja durva volt ,és regetd olyan mintha két homokkőt egymásnak csiszoltak volna ,és mégis volt valami a hangsúlyban amely selymes ,és érzéki volt.   
\- Ha meg akarsz ölni, akkor kérlek legyen gyors a halálom. Ha rám talál , fájdalmat fg okozni nekem ,és gondoskodni fog arról ,hogy tudatomnál legyek ,hogy érezem a fájdalmat.   
\- Egy férfi az? – lépett előre a kentaur.   
\- Frank , a vőlegényem.  
A kentaur egy pillanatig szótlanul nézet rá.   
\- Ő elöle menekülsz?   
A lány lassan bólintott. – Még mindig megakarsz ölni?   
Meglepetésére a tenyerét felé tartotta.  
Egy pillanatig tétovázot aztán elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. De amint hozzá ért a nagy kezéhez borzongás futott keresztül rajta ,és a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.   
\- A nevedet , kislány.   
\- Mira Bhaileach. – Válaszolt ,és elpirult amikor a férfi felhúzzta a szemöldökét.   
\- Komolyan?   
\- aha…. Furra szüleim voltak…   
\- Nos én Obreon vagyok. – mondta majd lehajol, hogy felvegye a lány batyuját. – Sosem jutott eszembe ,hogy bántsalak téged kislány. – tette hozzá egyszerűen.   
\- Sajnálom Obreon. Nem azért mondtam azt , mert kentaur vagy. Csak…. ha meg kell halnom akkor inkább haljak meg valaki más keze által mint Frank keze által.   
\- Egyetlen egy férfinak sem lenne szabad bántania egy nőt. Hová menekültél?   
\- Valójában , nem tudom. – harapot a lány az ajkába. – Tudsz olyan falut , vagy várost amely jó messze van Paisley-töl? Vagy talán egy kikötőt ahol egy hajó eltudna vinni egy másik kontinensre...Mi van?   
A férfi furcsán bámult rá. Magára nézett,de semmi szokatlant nem talált , csak azt ,hogy szét nyilt a kabátja. Hirtelen Obreon át nyult ,és megérintette az ujjaival a kulcscsontját amelyen zuzodások voltak. Mire lehajtotta a fejét ,és elhúzzódott.   
Obreon a homlokát ráncolta amitöl ha lehet még félelmetesebbnek nézett ki. - Ő tette ezt veled. – Ez egyáltaln nem kérdés volt.   
Mira szégyen pírt érzet az arcán. Ezért félre nézzet.   
\- Azt mondta, hogy ezt szeretetből teszi. – Kezted túlságosan is tisztába lenni azzal a tényel ,hogy csak egyszál hálóingben van ,és hogy még mindig a bőrén érzi a férfi melleg kezét. Ezért össze húzzta magán a kabátot.   
\- El kell menekülnöm mielőtt újra rám talál.   
A férfi még mindig a kezébe fogta a batyúját.   
\- ülj fel a hátamra.   
\- Tessék?   
\- Elviszlek egy biztonságos helyre.   
Obreon biztos volt benne, hogy habozni fog az ajánlatán Végül is a lány egy ember volt aki egy kentaural szembesült. De a lány gondolkodás nélkül felült a hátára.   
És mire megérkeztek az otthonába,eluludt a hátán. Gyengéden leemelte a hátarol levete róla a kabátott ,és a szőrmére fektette ami ki volt bélelve párnákal. Az agytol megszabadult akkor amikor meghalt a fia.   
Fell állt ,és le nézet az alvó lányra. A lány dús hosszú barna haja széterült az egész párnán. Az arca finom volt ,és bájos. Kis pisze órra volt ,és a rózsaszis dúzzadt ajka szét nyilt álmában. Amikor először ránézett rá, azon gondolkodot ,hogy mit csinálhat egy ilyen kislány éjjel az erdőben, mivel első pillantásra azt hitte ,hogy még gyerek. De aztán nehéz volt nem észre venni a csodás gömbölyü melleit amely kidomborodot a szüzies hálloingjén. Most jól láthatta a vékony hállóingjén keresztül a lágy nőies vonalát ,és a karcsú derekát.   
A farka megkeményedet. A kép ,hogy nyugodtan alszik az ágyában olan érzéki volt ,hogy meg akarta kóstolni. Oly nagyon rég vágyot már egy nő érintésére. Nem volt nővel együtt mióta a társa eltűnt.  
És Istenem , a lány olyan karcsú volt ,hogy egy könnyedén át tudta volna ölelni egy kézzel is a lány derekát.   
Obreon megrázta a fejét. Nem kellett volna idehoznia. A lány olyan fiatal , sebezhető és túl kicsi volt a számára. Hellana buja formás testes nő volt dús mellekel. Mire olyan kicsi volt ,hogy össze ropanna a legkisebb durva érintésre is. És ő pontosan az is volt. Egy durva kovács.   
Elfáradt ezért letelepedett mellette. És azon találta magát ,hogy alvás helyet még mindig az alvó lányt bámulja. Hogy tud valaki egy ilyen gyönyörű teremtménynek fájdalmat okozni? Még mindig magában érezte a dühet ami akkor öntötte el amikor meglátta a zúzodásokat a gyönyörű bőrén. Ha valaha is találkozik ezzel a vőlegényel , nem fog habozni ,hogy megölje.   
Hirtelen egy apró kéz érintette meg az övét. Amire felkapta a fejét.   
\- Köszönöm. – mondta a lány álmosan, majd elhalgatott. A férfi szeme az összekulcsolt kezükre tévedt. A lány keze puha ,és meleg volt az ő durva kérkes kezében. Az érintése felídézet valamit ami már rég meghalt benne a fiával együtt amikor a társa elárúlta.   
Obreon kihúzta a kezét Mira puha ujjaiból ,és bezárta a szívét amely megdobbant attól amit a lány érintése felkeltett benne. Tudta ,hogy ezt csak azért érzi mert vágyik egy nő érintésére. 

****

\- Ide hoztál egy szűz lányt a táborunkba , de ő nem lesz a társad? – kérdezte Darius. Ő volt kentaurok vezetője. Anoann, Darius párja megrázta a fejét. Mert Obreon másnap elment hozzájuk ,hogy beszéljen neki Mirárol.   
\- Szegényke , jól van?   
\- Ha felébred , látni akarom a zúzódásokat.- mondta Darius. – Azt mondod ,hogy eljegyezte magát az ember férfival Frankal? És ő az aki bántota?   
\- Mira , csak ennyit mondot nekem.   
Az idős kentaur elgondolkodva megérintette a szakállát. - Szokatlan, hogy egy kentaur elhoz egy szüzet a táborunkba anélkül ,hogy párasodna vele Obreon.   
\- Tudom ,Darius.   
\- Maradhat , de ettől a pillanattól kezdve ő a te felelősséged lesz.   
\- Talán párosulhat egy kentaurral a táborban. – mondta vidáman Anoann Mire minkét kentaur rá nézet.   
\- Nos úgye nem gondolod ,hogy egy ilyen fiatal gyönyörű nő észrevétlen maradjon. Vagy igen?   
Anoannak négy felnőtt fia volt, és mindegyik párosodott már, és a nő nagyon romantikus lelkü volt. Nem volt meglepetés ,hogy ő már egy fiatal kentaural képzelte el Mirát anélkül ,hogy látta volna a lányt. Oberont valahogy taszította az a gondolat ,hogy valakivel a táborban párosítsák a lányt.   
\- A kentaurok túlságosan elfoglaltak lesznek ahhoz, hogy birtokolják a lányt. – mondta Obreon szárazon.   
\- bízom benne, hogy vigyázzol a lányra. – mondta Dariaus nyersen mire Oberon felkapta a fejét.   
\- Biztositlak ,hogy senkinek sem fog okozni bajt. De aligha hiszem, hogy most akar –e valakit amilyen módón kezelte az , az ember.   
\- Túl hamar ítéled ezt meg Obreon. Ez csak azt jelenti ,hogy a múltja miat egy kicsit sebezhető lehet.A hirtelen modorodhoz mi már hozzá szoktunk , de ő még nem. Légy gyengéd hozzá.   
\- Soha sem akarnám bántani. – mondta Obreon ,és hirtelen már nagyon mehetnéke támadt. De aztán megadóan felsóhajtot. – Megprobálok a leg gyengéd lenni hozzá.   
Amikor kilépett a hidegbe, a zéges sötét baljos felhők gyülekeztek. Számos házon terasztető volt elülső oldalon, hogy ne esen az eső rájuk ,és dolgozhassanak a hidegben. Mivel a kentaurok télen egy bizonyos ideig eltudták viselni a hideget anélkül ,hogy az hatással legyen rájuk. De a hideg hónapokban lelassultak a munkájukal ,hogy élvezheség a csendes időt a családjukal. Ami arra emlékeztette ,hogy beszélnie kell a testvéreinek a vendégéről.   
\- A húgomnak hívjam , vagy….?   
\- Nem szándékozom őt a társamá tenni.   
\- Miért nem?   
Obreon összráncolta a homlokát.   
\- Még csak nem is találkoztál vele. – A fiatalabik testvére vállat vont.   
\- Gondolod ,hogy szeretne az én társam lenni? Talán…   
\- Nem! – mondta Obreon határozottan. Urliko nem szólt semmit, de felhúzzott szemöldökel nézet rá a testvérére.   
\- Azt hiszem, hogy te már a sajátodnak tartod őt testvér.   
Obreon felmordult ,és elindult az ajtó felé.  
\- Azért jöttem ,hogy elmondjam ,hogy most már nem ronthatol csak úgy be az otthonomba, miközben Mira öltözködik.   
\- Én meg azt hiszem ,hogy birtokolnod kellene a lányt. A táborunkban levő nőtlen kentaurok fel fognak figyelni rá. Én elfogadom az elutasításodat , de mások nem fogják.   
Obreon miközben Agenor ,és Lacey felé indult, tudta hogy igaza van Urlikonak.   
\- Ez csodálatos hír. – mondta Lacey ragyogó mosolyal az ajkán. – hamarosan meg is látogatom. A bátyja párja boldogságtol ragyogót, miért is ne? Semmi sem volt olyan amit ne tett volna meg érte Agenor. Még most is ,hogy nagy hasa volt a gyermektöl Agenor , mindig gondot fordított rá ,hogy szerethese a társát.   
Obreon hazatért ,és meglátta Mirát, Kolenel. A terasz alatt álltak az otthona előtt.Mirán egy vékony kabát volt amit karjaival össze húzta magán. Adnia kell neki valami mellegebb kabátot.   
Kolenek mondania kellet valami vicceset , mert Mira nevetett. A gyönyörű nevetéstöl ami felhangzott a reggeli csendben, Obreon megmagyarázhatatlan féltékenységet érzet. Majd szíkozodni kezdett amikor Kolen lehajolt ,hogy megcsókolja Mira kezét.   
Oda ment hozzájuk ,és észrevette ,hogy Mira feltűzte a haját ,és az arca frissen üdén tiszta. Szégyellősen rá mosolygot Oberonra ,de nem vette le a szemét a latogatójárol.   
\- Kolen.   
A kentaur fiatalabb volt Urlikonál úgyhogy nyilvánvalóan búzgon társat akart. De nagyon tapasztalatlan volt a nőkkel. Milyen kényelmes lehet a számára ,hogy itt van Mira. Obreon azon tűnődött, hogy vajon megvolt már az első asszonya a fiatal kentaurnak, vagy sem , és semmiképpen nem akarta ,hogy ezt Mira deritse ki.   
\- Jó reggelt Obreon. Csak üdvözöltem Mirát a táborunkban. – mondta Kolen ártatlanul. A fiatalabb kentaur sokkal ,de sokkal soványabb volt az izmos Obreontol ,és ösztönösen hátrább lépet az idősebb hatalmas kentaurtol.   
\- Menj be Mira.   
A lány felnézet rá , de aztán megérezte ,hogy jobb ha nem vitatkozik. Legalábis átmenetilek. Ezért azt tette amit mondot.   
Obreon kemény pillantást vetett a fiatal kentaura, mielőtt belépett a lány útán.   
\- Valami rosszat csináltam? – A hideg levegőtöl átölelte magát majd közelebb lépett a tűzhöz.  
\- Tarsd magad távol Kolentöl.   
\- Miért? Nagyon kedvesnek tűnik.  
\- Bánthat téged.   
\- Hogyan?   
Obreon nem szolt semmit. Helyete az egyik szekrényhez ment elövett egy kenyeret ,és gyümölcsött kezdett szeletelni. Amikorkész volt át adta neki egy tányéron.   
\- Ez nem sok. – morogta ,és hirtelen tudatába lett annak , hogy nem tud valami sok mindent felajánlani a lánynak. Volt egy kis szarvas húsa amit ma este főzni akart egy kis pörköltel. És a főzésre vonatkozó ismeretei ezzel ki is merültek. Hellena gyakran panaszkodot neki ,hogy édeségekre ,és csokoládékra vágyot amiket persze nem tudot biztosítani a számára.   
\- Köszönöm. – Mira megevet mindent a tányérjárol ,és elmosolyodott, amikor elé tett egy másikat. Még csak most jött rá ,hogy két napja neme vet ,és az étel, bár egyszerű volt, unnepi lakomának tűnt a számára. Miután a gyomra tele volt, hátradőlt.   
\- Tehát , nem vagy senkivel sem párodva?   
\- Nem.   
\- Kolen megkérdezte ,hogy a társad vagyok-e ,és először nem értettem. Azt mondta, hogy a kentaurok örök életre választanak maguknak társat ,és nem tartanak szeretőket… és a menyaszonynak szüznek kell lennie. – mondta elpirulva. – Nagyon kiváncsi volt arra ,hogy szűz vagyok-e még.   
Obreon bosszusan összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Kolen nem vesztegette az idejét. – mondta aztán szárazon.   
\- Megmagyarázta, hogy a kentaurok nem szoktak nőket csak vendégként ide hozni. – mondta Mira ,és figyelmesen figyelte Obreon reakcióját. De a férfi csendben maradt. –Nem úgy értettem ,hogy neked ,és nekem , muszáj… csak ... nos, köszönöm, hogy idehoztál. Frank sosem gondolna arra ,hogy egy kentaur táborban vagyok.   
\- Addig maradhatsz amedig csak akarsz. – mondta a férfi felállva , de habozni kezdett. – Muszáj kovácsolni mennem.   
\- Te kovács vagy? – kérdezte a lány.   
\- Az vagyok. – Mondta a férfi büszkén ,de mégis védekezően. Aztán összeráncolta a homlokán a saját szégyene miat ,és félre nézet. – Maradj itt , nemsokára meglátogat a testvérem Agenor ,és a társa Lacey. Ott laknak abban a házban amelyen úgyan olyan cimmer van mint az enyémen. Ha újra éhes leszel ott náluk kaphatsz egy kis ételt. – mutatott egy házra amelyen ugyan az a cimmer volt mint az övén. Mire, Mira bólintot.   
\- És ha Kolen újra vissza tér , küld el. 

*****

Lacey azon az éjszakán közel bujt a társához az ágyban. A férfi kezét a hasára helyezte ,hogy érezhese a gyermekük rugását. Agenor türelmesen várt és amikor érezte a kisrúgást,boldogan rá vigyorgot.   
\- Nagyon türelmetlen ,hogy végre találkozon veled. – mondta Lacey mire a férfi rá mosolygot. Agenor, felkunccogot amikor még egy rugást érzet.   
\- Talán ő egy kislány. – mondta a hasára nézve. - Bárcsak lány lenne. – sóhajtott fel reménykedve.   
\- De azt hittem ,hogy azt mondták ,hogy már nagyon rég nem született lányuk a kentauroknak.   
\- Nem hiszel a csodákban?  
A lány egy pillanatig elgondolkodott.   
\- Akkor női kentaur lenne? Vagy olyan lenne mint én?   
Agenor pillantása találkozott az övével.   
\- Erre nem tudok válaszolni. Sok évszázada már annak ,hogy nem született kislány. Egy kislány születése reményt ,és boldogságot jellentene a kentaurok számára. Mert a számunk nagyon lecsökkent ,és néhány kentaur úgy élte le az életét ,hogy nem talált társat magának. Már nagyon hosszú idelye ,hogy a kentaurok emberi nőket választanak társul maguknak.   
\- Nem gondolom ,hogy olyan kivételes lennénk ,hogy én szüljem a világra hosszú idő mulva az első női kentaur … vagy embert. fiú lesz.   
Kihivás villant Agenor szemébe ,majd lehajtotta a fejét ,és az ajkát csábítóan a lány ajka fölé tartotta.   
\- Fogatsz velem Lacey? Úgy tűnik, meggyőződtél arról ,hogy a gyermekünk fiú lesz, én viszon tudom,hogy egy lányt fogsz szülni nekem.   
Lacey érezte , hogy a férfi tenyere felcsúszik a nagy hasárol a mellébe , majd csészébe fogja ,és az ujjaival dörzsölni kezdte a mellbimbóját.   
Mivel nagy hasa volt a gyermeküktöl Agenor nem szeretkezet vele sokszor mert aggódot a kicsi véget ,es ehelyet a szájukal elégitették ki egymást. Most nagyon vágyot arra , hogy a férfi végre betöltse.   
\- Mi lesz a nyereményem , ha nyerek? – kérdezte a lány zihálva. Mire a férfi piszkos dolgot sutogott a fülébe.   
\- És a te nyereményed? – pihegte a lány vágyakozva ,mire a férfi szeme elsötétült.   
\- Ugyanaz a dolog.  
Lacey szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A férfi lenyult ,és rá talált a puncijára. Azujjaival simogatni kezdte , amitöl a lány nyöszörögni kezdett a vágytol , majd kinzó lassuságal ujjazni kezdte.   
\- Szeretkez velem Agenor… - sürgette könyörögve.   
\- Nem. – morogta a vágytol rekedtes durva hangon a férfi. – nem akarlak bántani.   
\- De szükségem van rád. – nyögte a lány amikor az ujját mélyebbre tolta benne.   
\- Hamarosan. – igérte, - amikor majd felgyogyulsz a születésből.- morogta majd a szájával folytotta bele a sikolyát. Sose fárad abba bele ,hogy orgazmushoz vezese az asszonyát.   
\- Addig is meg kell győződnöm arról ,hogy jól gondoskodjak a lányom anyárol. - suttogta a fülébe. Mire a lány lenyult ,és kezébe véve a férfi kemény farkát simogatni kezdte.   
\- Aha , akkor nekem is gondoskodnom kell a fiam apjárol.


	7. Chapter 7

Obreon addig nem is ment haza , ameddig az a nap lenem ment, és csak az esti órákban tért haza ,hogy aztán otthonába melegen lángoló tűz és edényekben fő étel várja. Olyan volt, mintha visszatért volna az időbe , vagy csak a fantáziája ilyen élénk.A fia halála után gyakran elöfordult ez. De ez most mégis más volt.   
A polcán lévő tárgyak szépen letakaritva egymás mellé voltak álítva. A porok már nem fedték be a könyveit ,és az üvegeket. A dolgai már nem voltak szét szorva a ház egyik sarkaba. A párnák le voltak tisztitva kiporolva , takarókat összehajtogatták, a szőrmé szépen kiteritették. A rörölközők a tűz közelében lógtak egy fogason.   
Otthonos hangulat volt. Vissza emlékezet,egy forró jelenetre. Helana kijött a szobábol , hogy üdvözölje őt egy perzselő csókkal,és alig volt ideje emberé változni amikor letérdelt, hogy a szájával elégitse ki, amit gyakran megcsinált.   
Mira látványa szakitotta ki trancból. A karjaiban egy kosár gyümölcsöt tartott amit aztán egy szekrénybe tett.  
A lány félénken rá mosolygot. - Épp időben. A pörkölt most lett kész.   
Ami gazdagon volt elkészítve, tele volt burgonyával, sárgarépával és hússal. A sütőben a kenyér arany barna volt ,és puha. Jobb volt mint amit valaha is meg tudott főzni, és bár hálás vol, a férfi kényelmetlenül érezte magát.   
A táborában ha egy társtalan nő ételt főzött egy társtalan kentaurnak az nagyon intimnek számitott. Obreon nem törödöt azzal ,hogy ezt megemlítse a számára, de mégsem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt a tényt. Plusz , Mira előbb felszolgálta neki az ételt mielőtt magának is szedet.   
Oberon elkerekedet szemmel nézte, makj meg köszörülte a torkát ,és megkostolta a zételt. Az ízzek fel robbantak a szájába, amitöl akaratlanul is felnyögött, a hús puha volt ,és a zaft sűrű, pont úgy ahogy szerete.   
\- Nagyon finom. – dicsérte meg a lányt.   
A lány sugárzott a dicséretétöl   
\- Hagyj helyet a deszertnek is, sült alámat csináltam.   
A férfi elképzelte hogy őt kapja meg deszertként. Ő lenne az aki megtanitja neki a szeretkezés művészetét. Elgondolkodot azon ,hogy mennyire érzékenyen reagálna az érintésére. Vajon széttené a lábait ,és hagyná ,hogy mégérintse a nedves rését? Vagy felúgrana ,és megdorgálná amiért hozzá mert nyulni?   
\- A francba is! - motyogta magában. Nem kellene ilyen dolgokat gondolkodnia róla.   
\- Hmm?  
\- Semmi. - Egy pillanatig csendben evett, aztán megkérdezte. – Kolen visszajött?   
\- Igen. De elküldtem őt, ahogy mondtad.  
Amikor előre nyúlt ,hogy elvegyen egy másik kenyeret a lány is oda nyult ,és egy pillanatra össze ért a kezük. A lány azzonal elpirult ,és gyorsan lenézet a tányérjára.   
Aznap este lefeküdt a szőrmére ,és figyelte ,hogy Obreon is ugyanezt tette. Persze a férfi jól távolságot tartot tőle, amitöl a lány azon kapta magát , hogy vágyódik az ölelésére. Soha nem akart testilek közel lenni Frankhoz. Amikor megismerte Frankot , kiderült róla ,hogy irányító mániás, manipulatív és kegyetlen. És ami a legrosszabb, hogy élvezte, hogy fájdalmat okozhat másoknak.  
Egyszer rajta kapta Frankot amint könyörtelenül vert egy szobalányt ,és ő pedig közbe avatkozott. Ezért hát ráfordította a haragját. Ez volr az oka annak, hogy az első alkalommal,elmenekült tőle, de sajnos rá talált ,és ha lehet még jobban meg büntete érte.   
Ira megborzongot az emlékeltöl. És azt mondogatta magában ,hogy most már biztonságban van. Frank sosem gondolná azt ,hogy a kentaur táborban van. Obreon pedig megfogva védi őt. A lány tudta ,hogy a tüskés , csendes külselye alatt Obreon valójában nagyon kedves. Száz százalékban biztos volt abban ,hogy megvédi őt bármitöl ,és bárkitöl. Ha csak a férfira gondol a szíve hevesebben kezd verni. Annyira durva,és jóképű. Úgy tűnt, hogy körülötte mindig ideges ,és félénk lesz. De természetesen a férfi rengeteg nők közül válogathatna. Az volt az oka,amiért nem akarja társának ,hogy az éretebb nőiesebb nőket kedveli?   
Kolen elmagyarázta, hogy a kentaurok csak szüzeket hoztak a táborukba, és csak akkor, ha társuknak szánták őket. Az a tény, hogy Obreon anélkül hozta ide,hogy párosodjon vele, nagy feltűnést keltett a táborban.   
De az volt a nagy igazsság ,hogy azért hozta ide ,hogy biztonságban legyen.  
Mira Csalódott volt azért amiért nem ő lehet az akivel a férfi majd párosodik.   
Képzeletben a férfi sóvárgot arra ,hogy megérithese. Szerete volna megtapasztalni a szenvedélyt és azt akarta, hogy Obreon legyen az, aki birtokolja. Csendesen közelebb húzzódott hozzá addig amíg a testük egy hüvelyknyire volt egymástol. Olyan közel húzzódott hozzá amennyire csak merészelte.


	8. Chapter 8

Másnap reggel mire Mira felébredt addígra Obreon már eltűnt. És ahogy felült hiányozni kezdett a számára a féri jelenléte. A kandalóban a tűz továbbra is égett, felmelegítve a házat. Gyorsan megmosakodot ,és felöltözött,majd kifésülte a haját ,és fetüzte. A megmaradt ételt felmelegítette és megkereste hozzávalókat hogy összerakhasa a férfinak az ebédet. Volt egy kis hús ,és zöldség ,és egy kis pörkölt a tűzön, leültek, hogy megnézzék a lángokat. Letérdepelt elé ,és ki nyújtotta a kezét ,hogy megmelegedjen. A nagyapja kovács volt,és eszébe jutott, hogy délutánokat ott töltötte vele és figyelte , hogy hogyan készit dolgokat a fémből ami olyan forró volt, hogy narancssárga és vörös színe volt. Úgy godolta ,hogy a nagyapja nagyon ügyes volt. Most ,hogy rá gondolt, nagyon hiányzott neki.   
De már hosszú idelye volt annak,hogy valakit a családjának hívhatott. Nagyapja néhány évvel ezelőtt halt meg ,majd körülbelül rá egy évre jött Frank. Édes és kedves volt hozzá, apró ajándékkal kedveskedet neki ,és kirándulásokra vitte el. Nem volt dus gazdag , de a boltja jó létett biztosított a számára. Házasságot ajánlott neki. És csak miután hivatalosan is bejelentették a jegyeségüket , kezdete megmutatni az igazi arcát.   
Mira egrázta a fejét. Nem,Frank nem fogja megtalálni itt, mondogatta magának. Ez lenne az utolsó hely, ahol keresné.   
A szekrénybe, talált egy kis kosarat és néhány kéztörlőt. A húst és a zöldségeket egy tálba helyezte, majd a tálat egy edélybe helyezte , majd bele helyezte a kosárba ,és a mult este megmaradt kenyeret ,és a gyümölcsött is hozzá tette.   
Bele bújt a kabátjába ,és elindult.   
Számos kentaur volt kint az otthonuk előtt,és dolgoztak ,és egy csapat fiatal kis kentaur áll ,és élén hangon nevetésel gyakaroltak az íjjukal a fákra löni. Több nő is kint volt a házuk előtt meleg kabátba búrkolózva. A harmonikus békés tábor láttan Mira elmosolyodott.  
De több méteres gyaloglás után azonban rájött, hogy a tábor sokkal nagyobb, mint gondolta.Remegve megállt ott ahol volt ,és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon hol lehet a kovács mühely.   
\- Egy kicsit elveszettnek tűnsz.   
Mira, megfordult. Egy nagy kentaur állt előtte, aranyszínű szőke hajal amely a válláira omlott. És a szürke szeme találkozott az övével.   
\- Igen, úgy tűnik,hogy nem találom a kovács mühelyt. Meg tudnád mutatni nekem ,hogy meik irányba menjek?   
\- Te vagy Obreon társa?   
A lány megrázta a fejét mire a kentaur elmosolyodott.  
\- A táborban való jelenlétéről szóló hírek úgy terjednek akár a futó tűz.Sokan azon elmélkednek ,hogy vajon párosodni fogsz –e vele.   
\- Nem. Azért hozott ide , mert szükségem volt egy helyre ahol biztonságban lehetek.   
-Ez elég szokatlan itt. – mormolta. – A nevem, Ivor.   
\- Örülök ,hogy megísmerhetelek Ivor, az én nevem Mira.   
\- Jó úton haladsz a kovács mühely a tábor közepén lesz ,nem fogod szem elött téveszteni.   
-Rendben. Köszönöm.   
Így most már könnyebben megtudta találni. A kovács mühely hatalmas és tágas volt.A kalapács ,és a fém hangjai egyre hangosabbak lettek ahogy lassan belépett. Meleg volt nagyon a helyiség , mert több nagyobb ntüznél is dolgoztak. Egy kentaur aki egy vékony fémdarabot vert hirtelen megállt amikor meglátta Mirat. Többen is ezt tették , majd vonakodva vissza tértek a munkához ,de kiváncsian figyelték az útját. Miközben azon csodálkoztak ,hogy mit csinálhat ott a lány.   
Obreon lefektette a vast az üllőre ,és teljes erővel kalapálta. Esetenként Mira képe szivárogtak a gondolataiba amitöl keményebben ragadta meg a kalapácsot ,így az izmok meg feszultek a karjain. A francba is még most is érezte az illatát a kovács mühelyben a füst és a fűtött vas ellenére is. A hasán lévő izmok megfeszültek ,és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét és megrázta a fejét,hogy kiverje az elméböl a lány képét ,és illatát. De nem nagyon sikerült.   
A fémet a vízbe tette ,és megfordult. És lefagyot.   
Az ártatlan szépséges Mira ott állt, és felmosolygot rá. Pislogni kezdet. Több pillanat mulva rájött hogy a lány igazi ,és nem csak a fantáziájábol idézte fel.   
Letette a szerszámokat ,és rá nézet a kentaurokra akik figyelték őket. Egy kemény pillantást küldöt feléjük, mielőtt a figyelmét a lányra ráfordította.   
\- Mit csinálsz itt?  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy hazajösz-e,enni, vagy sem, így hoztam neked ebédet.  
Haza. Rá bámult a kosára amit feléje nyujtot. A lány figyelmesség megállásra késztette. A többiek, akik figyelték őket végig a lányon legelteték a szemüket.   
\- Nem akartam félbe szakitani a munkádat. – mondta a lány ,hogy megtörje a hosszú csendet. – Ha akarod akkor most elmegyek ,és itt hagyom ezt.   
\- Mocskos vagyok. Csak adj egy pillanatot amíg megtísztálkodom. - vezette őt egy helyiségbe ami egy kis pajtához hasonlitot.   
Mire megtísztálkodot addigra Mira megteritett a számára. Le ült enni ,és már félig meg ette a zételt amikor megszólalt.   
\- Ezt nem kellet volna csináldod.   
\- De én szeretném Obreon.   
\- Tetszet neki az ahogy a lány kiejtette a nevét, de csendben maradt.   
\- Valamivel kedveskedni akartam neked. Végülis biztonságos helyre hoztál.   
\- Nem tartozol nekem semmivel sem. – mondta nyersen.   
\- Az életemel tartozom neked. – nézet a lány a szemébe. – Fájdalmat okozot volna ,és talán meg is ölt volna ha rám talál.   
\- Nos itt nem fog rád találni. Én magam foglak megvédeni. – mondta megrágva egy falat kenyeret ,és le öblitette vízel. Rajta kapta a kentairokat akik őket lesték. Amitöl megrázta a fejét.   
\- Nem kellene itt lenned,Mira.   
\- Oh ... nos, akkor visszaviszem ezeket a dolgokat. Megyek ,és köszönök a testvéreidnek ,és a húgodnak mert még nem tettem meg.   
Obreon az egyik kezével megdörzsölte a tarkóját a másik keze pedig ökölbe szorult. Soha sem volt valami szép beszédü vagy udvarló tipus amit a nők általában meg kívántak a férfiaktol.   
\- Még sok munkám van. – mondta mert ez volt minden amut nyujtani tudot.   
Mira fel mosolygot rá ahogy felállt   
\- Tudom, a nagyapám is kovács volt ,így megértem. Vagyorára vissza tétsz?   
\- Igen.   
A lány ép elindult amikor a férfi végre össze szedte magát.   
-Köszönöm… az ételt.   
A lány bólintot. - Találkozunk ma este.  
Obreon vissza indult a kovács mühelybe , figyelmen kívül hagyva azt ,hogy mindenki őt bámulja.   
\- Elviszed a ma esti párzási szertartásra? – Taddeus.   
Obreon szitkozodni kezdett. A francba is ezt elfelejtette. Egy fiatal kentaur társra lellt ,és az ünnepség ma este éjfélkor lesz a tábor közepén.   
\- El terjedt a pletyka ,hogy a gyámja vagy , hiszen nem párosodol vele. Ez igaz?   
\- Nem értem ,hogy ehez mi közöd van. – válaszolt Obreon mire Taddeus felnevetett.   
\- Mert a magaménak szeretném követelni , ha nem a tiéd.   
Obreon a kentaura meredt.   
\- Hagyd békén őt! Még túl fiatal.   
\- Elég idős már.   
\- Ő az én gondom, így ha rajtakaplak ,hogy bántod , vagy zaklatod akkor velem gyülik meg a bajod.   
Taddeus felhúzta a szemöldökét.   
\- Lehet, hogy te vagy a gyámja , de joga van ahoz ,hogy saját maga válaszon Obreon. És ha beleegyezik akkor az enyém lesz.   
\- Hagyod, hogy a farkad elvegye az eszed.   
\- Taddeus elvigyorodot.   
\- Kentaurok vagyunk. A vérünkben van ez.


	9. Chapter 9

Mira meglátogatta Obreon húgát Laceyt miútán elhagyta a kovács mühelyt. Lacey Lunával volt az unokatestvére társaval ,és mind ketten nagy hasu terhesek voltak.   
\- El kell ismernem ,hogy a körülményeid nagyon furcsa. – mondta Luna aki magasab volt hármojuk közül. - Itt az ideje, hogy továbblépjen. Magának kell ,hogy követeljen téged.   
\- Hogy továbblépjen? - kérdezte Mira, elfogadva egy csésze gyógyteát Laceytöl. – Úgy érted ,hogy már volt párja? – nem tehetett róla ,de irigy lett a nőre. – Meghalt?   
\- Nem , de jobb lenne. – mondta Luna epésen. - Az a nőszemély elárulta őt és elkövetett egy olyan bűncselekményt, amelyet a kentaurok halálal bűntetnek.   
\- Mit tett? - Talán ez megmagyarázta,hogy Obreon miért viselkedik így ,és miért tart távolságot ,és miért tűnik úgy hogy nem kedves másokal szemben.   
\- Talán ezt Obreonak kell elmondania neki , Luna. – mondta Lacey.   
Luna megrázta a fejét.   
\- Nem. Úgy gondolom ,hogy ő lenne az utolsó személy, akit elmondaná neki ezt. – mondta , majd figyelmesen ézet Mirára. – De látom ,hogy nagyon kiváncsi vagy. Te tényleg törődsz vele.   
Mira elpirult.   
\- Nos…. hálás vagyok, hogy segített nekem ... és…. Nagyon helyes.   
\- Ő kurta, lényegretörő,és nagyon durva. – tette hozzá Luna.   
\- És mindig rá mordul az emberekre….. - tette hozzá Lacey huncutul a lányra nézve, de Mira olyan naiv volt ,hogy azzonal rá harapot a csalira ,és megrázta a fejét.   
\- Ez nem igaz, nagyon kedves , csak nem tud olyan sok szóval kominikálni mint mi. Ő egy jószívű és becsületes férfi de azt hiszem, hogy nem akarja, hogy ez bárki is tudja…   
Lace ,és Luna cinkosan egymásra mosolygot.   
\- Úgy hangzik, mintha beleszerettél volna.   
Mirának egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, majd elpirult.   
\- Nem…. nos… talán…. Jó ég igen…   
\- Akkor tudnod kell. – mondta Lacey.   
Luna volt az aki mesélni kezdet.   
\- Obreon pár évvel ezelőtt párosodot egy Helena nevű asszonyal. És mint minden nő, akit először hoztak ide, nem szívesen fogadta el ezt az életet. Ő még inkább mert egy gazdag családból származot. Ezért elkényeztetett volt. Obreon mégis szerette, és végül Helena megadta magát a számára. Mindenki számára úgy nézett ki, mintha Helena boldog lenne. És volt egy fíuk is Nicholas.   
\- Obreonak van egy fia?   
\- Obreon annyira szerete a fiát, és szeretett volna még több gyereket. De Helena elutasította azt ,hogy több gyereket szüljön neki, és mivel Obreon szerette őt, elfogadta ezt. Egy darabig minden rendben volt, boldognak tűntek. Aztán egy nap Helenának elege lett ettől az életől itt. És míg Obreon a kovácsműhelyben vol, elvágta a saját fia Nicholas torkát és eltűnt. Obreon pedig mire haza ment holtan találta a fiát.   
\- Oh Obreon. – suttogta Mira, könnyekel a szemében, és a szája elé kapta a kezét, képtelen elképzelni, hogy milyen nagy fájdalmat kellet a férfinak elviselnie.   
\- Mi történt útána Helenel?   
\- Obreon, sosem látta újra. Legalábbis mindenki így tudja.   
\- Milyen szomoru. Milyen szörnyen tragikus.  
\- Ez már rég volt ,és deje, hogy be gyógyítja a sebeit. – tette hozzá Lacey. – Ma este el kell menned a párzási szertartásra.   
\- A mire?   
\- párzási szertartásra.   
\- Ez egy ceremónia.- világositotta fel Luna. – Tanúja lehetsz egy párnak akik örök életre egyesülnek. Obreon , majd elvisz oda.   
Mira nem tudta nem észre venni a nő közötti cinkos pillantást.


	10. Chapter 10

Lacey nyugtalan volt aznap este. A gyerek nagyon sokat rúgott, és az esti étkezés során többször is kénytelen volt áthelyezni test helyzetét.   
\- Nem hiszem ,hogy ma este eltudok menni az ünnepségre. Nem fogok tudni ,olyan sokáig állni.   
mondta Lacey a kezét a hasára téve azt remélve, hogy megnyugtatja a gyermeket. - A fiúnk ma este nagyon nyugtalan.   
\- Az éjszakai levegőnek kell lennie. – mosolyodot el Agenor. – A lányunk , csak szeretne kijönni már, és üdvözölni bennünket.   
Kinyujtotta a kezét ,és a lány kezére téve a kezét lassan megdörzsölte a hasát ,és gyengéd tekintettel nézet le a lányhasán nyugodott kezükre.   
\- Most már lenyugodot.   
Hát persze ,hogy az apja érintésére lenyugodot a gyermekük.   
\- Ma este itt maradunk. – értet egyet Agenor.   
\- Csak tartsd a kezedet a hasamon. Addig legalább tudok egy kicsit piheni.   
A férfi kajánul rá vigyorgot.   
-Azt hittem ,hogy én voltam az aki késő éjszakáig fentartot. – hajolt felé ,és mélyen megcsókolta. – Ha akarod akkor mind két kezemet a hasadon tartom szerelmem. – Tette a másik kezét is a hasára ,és közeleb húzzta a lányt.   
\- Imádom amikor ilyen kózel tartasz magadhoz. – mosolyodot rá a lány. Az utóbbi időben egyre fáradtabb volt,és minél nagyobb lett a hasa annál ügyetlenebb volt.  
\- Remélem ,hogy Mira ,és Obreon össze jönnek. – mondta Lacey pár perc mulva.   
\- Valószínűleg most már az ünnepségen vannak.   
\- Obreon ellen áll neki,pedig nem kellene , hiszen a lány szerelmes belé.   
\- A bátyám nagy tragédián eset át. Időbe telik, hogy fel gyógyuljon.   
Lacey, felnézett a társára.  
\- Csak figyeld meg ,és Mira lesz neki az igazi. Látnod kellett volna, ahogy a szeme ragyogot ahogy róla beszélt. A lány még alig ismeri őt,de már most szerelmes belé. Mira majd be gyógyitsa a sebeit. 

****

A vacsora már kész volt mire Obreon haza érkezet. Lemosta az izzadságát a testéről,és a haját is hátra kötotte egy madzagal. Majd oda ment a lányhoz ,és letett elé egy hatalmas csomagot. A lány megtörölte a kezét egy törülközővel és lenézett a csomagra, mielőtt kérdőn fel nézet rá.   
\- A tiéd. – mondta egyszerűen a férfi.   
A lány amikor kicsomagolta rájött, hogy egy gyapjú kabát amely szőrmével volt kibélelve ,kis csuklyával. Mira magához ölelte.   
Obreon zavartnak tűnt,ezért elfordult ,és a tányárjára kezdte szedni az ételt.   
\- Az egyik kentaur felesége varrónő volt, és gyakran készit ilyen dolgokat…. mondtam neki, hogy valami melegre van szükséged a hidegre. – mondta esetlenül ,és meg köszörülte a torkát. – Cserébe megígértem neki ,hogy készitek a számára egy asztalt.  
\- Köszönöm Obreon , nagyon tetszik.   
Válaszul morgot valamit a férfi. A lány leült mellé az asztalhoz ,és probálta elrejteni a boldog mosolyát. De boldogá tette az a tény ,hogy a férfi kabátot biztosított a számára ,hogy nehogy megfázon.   
\- Éjfélkor lesz egy párzási szertartás. – mondta Obreon zavartan.   
\- Luna ,és Lacey már említette. Megengeded ,hogy láthassam?   
Obreon felnézett ,és találkozott a tekintetük. A sötét szemével olyan intenziven bámulta , hogy elakadt tőle a lélegzete.   
\- Nem hiszem ,hogy jó ötlet lenne, a jelenet sokkolhatnak téged. – mondta aztán rekedtes hangon.   
A lány mélyen elvörösöt attól ahogy ezt kimondta. – Miért?   
\- Hány éves vagy,Mira?   
\- Tizennyolc. – ráncolta össze a homlokát Mira. – Ennek mi köze van ahoz ,hogy sokkolhat engem a látvány?   
\- Amikor egy kentaur birtokol egy szűzet azt az ágyban teszi. Azonban, hogy hivatalosan is egyesülhessenek, a kentaurnak éjfélkor magáévá kell tenni a társát az egész tábor előtt,miközben szent szavakal örökre összekötik őket. Ez olyan nálunk mint nálatok a házagsság, csak ezt nem lehet felbontani, mert örökre szól.   
A lány megprobálta ezt elképzelni , de a kép homályos volt , mert még soha sem látott egy felizgult férfit, nem is beszélve arról, hogy soha sem látott egy férfi ,és egy nőt szeretkezni.   
\- De … hiszen annyira hideg van kint….   
Obreon szárazon felnevetett.   
\- Kétlem, hogy a pár bánja a hideget , ha már elkezdődött a párzás.   
\- Szóval a férfi ...  
\- Megbasza a nőt a tömeg előtt? Igen. Csak még érzékibb lesz a számukra , ha mások is figyelik ,hogy szexuálisan örökre össze kötik egymást.   
A piszkos szavai meglepték a lányt.   
\- Nincs szükség arra ,hogy nyers legyél Obreon.   
Hirtelen a harag villogott a férfi szemében.   
\- Nem vagyok nyers Mira, csak az igazat mondtam. A kentaurokat általában inkább a vágy, mint a szerelem hajtja, amikor elrabolják a szüz lányokat az otthonukból. Mint látthatod a táborunkban nincsenek női kentaurok. Az emberi nők iránti igényünk erősen növekszik,ha nincs olyan aki lovagolhat a farkunkon.   
\- Hagyd abba Obreon! - kiáltotta a lány ,és most már teljesen elment az étvágya. Gyűlölte ,látni a férfi szemében a dühet ,és a fájdalmat. Most mártudta az okát ,hogy miért ilyen a férfi , de nem akarta ,hogy rajta töltse ki a dühét.   
\- Elég idős vagy ahoz ,hogy tudjad ,hogy mi folyik egy nő,és férfi között az ágyban. Sokszor ez csak arról szól ,hogy egy nő felmelegítse a férfi ágyát ,és csillapitsa a testi vágyát.   
\- Téged nem érdekel a szerelem? –Már rég nem az ünnepségről beszéltek.   
Obreon arca keményedett.- Ha itt akarsz velünk élni akkor jóbb ha figyelmeztetlek. A szerelem itt nem olyan mese ,és mitosz amin nőttél. A kentaurok megvédik családjukat ,és gondoskodnak róluk. De a szerelem , gyengévé teszi őket. És bolond módón hibát követ el miatta. És egyetlen kentaur sem bolond.  
\- Ezt nem hiheted el.Nézd meg a testvéredet, Agenort.Szereti Laceyt.– mondta Mira határozotan. –tudnod kell ,hogy…   
\- Pedig el kell hinned ,hogy ez itt így van, ha itt akarsz élni.- kiáltot rá Oberon mire Mira ijedten ugrot fel.   
\- Lehet, hogy nem fogok örökre itt élni. – mondta aztán csendesen.  
Obreon keze ökölbe szorult, és elfordult, hogy elrejtse a fájdalmát. Hát persze ,hogy a lány nem marad itt vele túl sokáig. Ostoba volt ,hogy azt feltéltelezte ,hogy a lány vele marad. Amikor már biztonságban lesz ,és az idő elég meleg lesz a lány tovább halad, talán egy távoli városban, ahol a vőlegénye soha sem fog rá találni. És ott a férfival….. egy emberel aki méltó rá össze házasodik ,és fiakat ,és lányokat szül neki. Mert ő csak egy kovács volt, egykentaur. Csak keveset tudna nyújtani a számára, a kézműveségét, a védelmét ,és a nevét. Neki nincsenek csokóládéjai ,édeségei, drága holmija vagy szólgái amire Helena úgy vágyot.   
Mindketten halgattak. Tíz perc mulva még mindig nem vette fel a kanálját hogy egyen. A lány is csak ült ,és mereven nézet a tányérjára.   
Oberon letört egy darab kenyeret ,és béke ajánlatként felajánlotta neki. A lány rá nézet , majd lassa elfogadta.   
\- Az étel segít melegen tartani , ha majd az ünnepségre megyünk.   
Kis idő mulva Mira felvette a melleg kabátott amit Obreontol kapot ,és elindultak az ünnepségre. Míg a tábor közepére sétáltak,Obreon csendesen elmagyarázta , hogy a menyasszony az ágyon térdelve fogva várni a társát hogy az a magáévá tegye, és hogy mit jelent ez a népük számára. De ahogy közelebb kerültek, a látvány, amely üdvözölte, meglepte őt. Egy nyilt terepen lévő ágy helyett amire eredetileg gondolt egy vászon sátor volt. Így csak az árnyékukat láthaták a párnak azt is csak azért , mert négy fáklya vette körbe a sátort amelyben egy ágy volt helyezve.   
Bár a tömeg nagy volt, a párok távolabb áltak egymástol. A vének csendre inteték öket amikor a kentaur ,és az asszonya elő lépet. Aztán Mira meglátta ,hogy a csinos szőke hajú nő belép a sátorba. Majd egy fiatalos, kinézetű kentaur, szőke hajjal csatlakozott hozzá. Mira felzihált amikor a fiatal kentaur egy villanás útán emberé vatozott.   
\- De… ez… - kezdte zavartan.   
\- Szeretkezésnél emberi alakot szoktunk váltani ,hogy ne okozunk fájdalmat a párunknak. – magyarázta Obreon miközben figyelmesen vigylatta a lány arcát.   
\- De te… - Kezdte Mira ám ekkor hangos dobolás hangzott fel majd Darius elő lépet ,és beszélni kezdett.  
Mira tágra nyilt szemmel figyelte ahogy a férfi megcsókolja a társát ,és simogatni kezdi a meztelen bőrét. Az árnyékból amit látott , tisztán maga elé tudta képzelni a jelenetett. Amely olyan intim cselekedet volt ,hogy úgy tűnt, hogy a pár észre sem veszi ,és nem törődött azzal, hogy mindenki őket figyeli. A férfi kioldotta a nő köntösét , majd félre dobva szétárta a nő lábait.   
Mira gondolkodás nélkül közelebb lépet Obreonhoz aki mögötte állt. Az éjszaka hirtelen már nem is volt olyan hideg. Sőt valójában egy kicsit melege lett a kabátjában.   
Az előtte lejátszodó jelenet furcsán összezavarta a gyomrát,és érezte ,hogy nedves lesz a lába között. Figyelte ahogy a férfi lehajol ,és a szájába veszi a mellbimbóját ,és ekkor látta meg a lány a férfi kemény farkát.   
Az árnyékokból alig látott valamit ,de ez nem akadájozta meg abban a lányt hogy felizguljon.   
A férfi felnyögött amikor a társa a kezébe vette az ágaskodó farkát. Mire Mira zihálni kezdett. Még soha sem látott férfi erekciót, és ez az élmény intenzíven lenyűgözte őt. Érezte ,hogy az arcát elónti a szégyen pír amiért egy ilyen bensőséges intim cselekedet figyelt, de nem tudta a szemeit levenni a párol.   
Levegő után kapkodott, amikor meglátta ,hogy a férfi az ujjazni kezdte a társát. A nő kéjesn kiáltott,mire a férfi a hasára fektette , szétárta a lábait ,és a farkával belé hatolt.   
\- Oh! – futott keresztül Mirán a megértés amint nézte, ahogy a nő felével ,és a társának nyomja magát. Tehát ez az, amikor két ember szeretkezik.   
A nő fel nyögött ami csak ösztönözte a társát. Mira szíve hevesen döbögöt ,és a kabátja túl meleg lett a számára. A gyomra összeszorult, amikor megérezte Obreon kezét a vállán.   
Aztán bal oldalon mozgás keltette fel a figyelmét. Egy másik párot látott… a közönségből… akik csókolzni kezdtek. Néhányan egymásnak suttogva elindulva eltűntek a tömegből. Úgy tűnt, hogy nemcsak az új pár összejövetele ez az ünnepség hanem azoknak is akiknek már volt párjuk. Körülötük az összes pár eltűn a házukba , vagy az erdőbe.  
A szavak ,és az elé táruló jelenet túlságosan erős hatást gyakarolt Mirára. Az ünnepelt pár szeretkezésének nedves csapkodó hangja visszhangzott Mira fejében ,amitöl Obrein kezére hajtotta a fejét ahogy az gyengéden maszirozta a vállát.   
Mira szeme elnehezült, ahogy még mindig nézte a jelenetet. Szexuálisan fel igult attól ,hogy olyan jelenetet tarult elé amelyröl fiatalabb korában már hallot amikor kihalgatta a nőket ahogy történeteket suttogtak egymás között.   
Ekkor a nő felkiáltott egy kéjes sikolyal míg a társa a nevét orditva elélvezet benne.   
Mira lassan Obreon felé fordult. A férfi nem a szeretkező párt figyelte hanem őt. A sötét szemével amely intenzíven őt figyelte ,és a hosszú hajával most nagyon veszélyesnek tűnt.  
A lány attól a hatástól amit most érzet , megérintette a férfi csupasz mellkasát, és érezte, hogy a kutató ujja alatt megremeg az izom.   
\- Obreon…. – suttogta. – érezte ,hogy a férfi mellkasa gyorsan emelkedik ,és sülyed, úgy mintha egy gyors futástol tért volna vissza.   
Aztán Obreon hirtelen megragadta a kezét, és el vezette őt a tömegből. A lánynak futnia kellett, hogy lépést tartson vele. Amikor megérkeztek az otthonába, szó szerint szinte belökte az az ajtón majd lerántotta a lányról a kabátját.   
\- Obreon? – suttogta a lány amikor a férfi egy kék villanásal emberi alakot vett fel.   
A ferfi hevesen,és zihálva nézet rá. Majd a falnak taszitotta, és mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, elhalgatatta egy kemény csókal. A lánynak eszébe sem jutott harcolni elene. Tapasztalatlanul visszonozta a férfi vad csókját ,és a karjaival körbe ólelve a nyakát , az ujjaival beleturt a férfi sűrű, vastag szálú hajába.   
\- Az istenekre Mira. – nyögte durva rekedtes hangon. Majd ismét megcsókolta ,és a nyelvével a lány szájába táncolva belélegezte a lány illatát. Mikózben a kemény farkát fájdalmasan a lány hasának nyomta.   
\- Kérlek Obreon… - nyöszörögte a lány. Mert ugyan azt akarta megtapasztalni mint a többi nők. És azt akarta , hogy Obreon birtokolja őt.


	11. Chapter 11

Obreon szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában , és a vére forron lüktetett az ereiben. Már oly régóta volt nő. Mira puha és forró volt a karjában. És teljesen odadaó.   
Hátra hajtotta a lány fejét ,és lágyan megcsókolta. Miközben tétségbeesetten probált okot találni azért ,hogy lenyugtatsa a követelőző, vágyakozó testét.   
Mira túl kicsi hozzá, győzködte magát kétségbeeseten. Azt mondta, nem akar itt maradni. Ha magáévá teszi….   
Obreonak sikerült elhúzódnia, bár a kezét még mindig rajta tartota.   
\- Még nem vagy kész erre Mira. – mondta rekedtes hangon. – Nem kellet volna megcsókoljalak. – mondta ,és vissza akart változni , de a lány megragadta a kezét.   
\- Kész vagyok erre Obreon. Akarlak.   
A férfi megrázta a fejét, de emberi alakban maradt.   
\- Nem… csak azt hiszed ,hogy igen. Ez csak a szertartás miat van. Néha ezt csinálja az itteniekel. Kihozza belőlük a vágyakozást… - Obreon felnyögöt ,és fájdalmas vágyal behunyta a szemét amikor a lány simogatni kezdte a mellkasát adig amíg az apró kezébe vette a kemény farkát. Ettől majdnem ellökte magától.  
Baszameg majdnem felrobbant a kezébe.   
A lány puha kis érintése majdnem elég volt ahoz ,hogy elveszitse a fejé.   
\- Mira, nézz rám. – Megfogta a lány arcát ,és arra kényszeritette ,hogy a szemébe nézen. – Amit érzel az , csak a szertartás miat van. Másnap reggel megfogod… - A lélegzete elakadt amikor a lány újra a kezébe vette a farkát ,és útánozva aszt amit látott megszoritotta a duzzadt makkját.   
\- Oh… Istenem Mira ez olyan jó érzés.   
\- Azt akarom ,hogy szeretkez velem. - suttogta a lány merészen. Az egyik kezével a farkát fogta a másik kezével lassan kigombolta a ruhája elejét ,és szét nyitotta.   
\- Szükségem van rán Obreon.   
A férfi kezeI mintha önmaguktol mozognának. A keze kinyúlt , és lecsúszttata a rúhát a lány testéröl. Az orrlyukai kitágultak , ahogy birtoklóan nézet rá. A lány mellei teltek ,és rózsaszínűek voltak, pontosan bele ilett a tenyerébe, a mellbimbói pedig neki feszúltek a kérges tenyerének. A tkintette lehaladt a lány lapos hasára, és lejebb haladt egészen a puha sötét színű háromszögre. A lány gyönyörű volt, és a szíve megugrott, ahogy megérintette.  
Mira ajkai mosolyra húzzódtam amikor megérezte Obreon arcszőrzetét a nyakán. A férfi Ráérősen a forró szájával ,és kezével becézni kezdte a testét. A lány sem tétlenkedet a kezével a vállát karját ,és a mellizmát simogatta adig amíg a férfi zihálni nem kezdet.   
Mira bátran széttárta lábait, amikor érezte, hogy megérinti ott. Majd kéjesen felnyögöt amikor érezte, hogy az ujjával a nedves redőkbe csúszik.  
Obreon érezte ,hogy a lány ártatlanságának gátja neki feszül az ujjának. A lány túl kicsi volt hozzá ,és az utolsó dolog, amit akart, hogy fájdalmat okozon a lánynak.   
\- Ez fájni fog Mira. – Figyelmeztette óvatosan az ajkát harapdálva. De a lány megrázta a fejét.   
\- Nem érdekel.   
Az eltökéltségétöl meg rándult a farka.   
\- Megprobálok gyengéd lenni. – morogta , majd a fejét hátra döntve mélyen megcsókolta miközben lassan még egy újjával belé hatolt. A lány belső izmai összeszorultak az újjai körül. A tenyerével dörzsölni kezdte a csiklóját mire Mira remegni kezdett a karjában.   
A lány nedves volt a számára. Obreon a lány gyönyörére összpontosított,miközben érezte ,hogy még szorosabban simul húzzódik hozzá.   
\- Jó érzés?   
\- Igen… - nyöszörögte a lany. – Oh…. – A húvelykujját könnyedén a csiklójára nyomta ,és érezte ,hogy a lány körmei bele mélyednek a karjába.   
\- Tárd szét a lábaid. – mondta rekedtes hangon a vágytol. Mira szét tárta a lábait ,és hagyta ,hogy a férfi a lábai közé helyeze magát. Obrein rá nézet ,és a farkát a lágy rése közé helyezte.   
A szemük össze találkoztak.   
\- Tegyél magadba. - suttogta az ajkai ellen. A lány mélyen a szeébe nézve megtartotta a farkát ,mire a férfi belé hatolt. – Mira Felzihált.Obreon érezte ,hogy a makkja meg böki a szűzhártyáját, nagyot sohajtott ,és egy lendületel belé hatolt.   
Mira fájdalmasan felsikoltott ,és megfeszült a karjában ,de a férfi rősen tartotta,majd mozdulatlanul hagyta ,hogy hozzá szokjon a méretéhez.   
\- Mira. – Lehelte a nevét, miközben tövig belé csúszot majd egy csókalfolytotta bele a fájdalmas sikolyát.   
\- Shh… már megtörtét. Nem lesz több fájdalom.  
Kihúzzódot amíg már csak a makkja maradt belsejében, majd ismét tövig belé hatolt , de a lány már nem érzet több fajdalmat. Mire Mire az ösztöneire bízva elkezdte mozgatni vele együtt a csípőjét.   
\- Jó….Jó csinálom? - kérdezte félénken, mire Obreon felnyögött.  
\- Igen, Mira. Hörögte a férfi , majd behunyta a szemét amikor a lány puncija mennyeien a megszorongatta a farkát. – Istenem. – Nyögte majd gyorsabban kezdett mozogni benne.   
\- Ez az, ah, olyan jó benned lenni Mira. – morogta Obreon majd lehajolt ,és a szájuk találkozott egy forró csókba, és egymás szájába nyögve miközben a farkát a lány forró nedves hüvelyében mozgatta egyre sebesebben. Aztán a lány megérezte első görcsös hullámot ami váratlanul csapot le rá , ezért felsíkoltott ,és a körmeit a férfi hátába vájta.   
Obreon figyelte ,hogy az orgazmusa elhomályositja a lány tekintetét miközben mélyen egymás szemében néztek. A lány puncija az orgazmustol úgy össze szorult a farka körül , hogy őt is magával sodorta. A nevét kiáltva megremeget ,és az útolsó cseppig is a lány méhébe ürítette a magját. Fel hördült ,és érezte ,hogy a lány elazul a karjában.   
\- Mira… Istenem… - Ebben a pillanatban semmi sen számitott , csak a lány aki a karjaiban feküdt, a testük verejtékben úszot ,és a szívük egy ritmusban dobolt. Még soha sem volt ilyen intenzív,orgazmusa. Mindketten a padlón fekütek a rögtönzöt fekhelyükön , még mindig össze kapcsolódva ,szorosan átölelve tartva egymást.   
Obreon becsúkta a szemét ,és érezte ,hogy a kimerültség elárasza a testét.   
Itt ebben a pillanatban Mirával a karjaiban, elégedett volt. A békeségét semmi sem árnyékolta be, és ne kisertette sötét emlék. Csak Mira számított, érezte ,hogy a lány lélegzete eyenletesebbé válik. Belélegezete a lány illatát ,és büszkén elmosolyodot amikor megérezte a saját férfias pézsma szagát amely most a lányból áradt.   
És mikor kinyitotta a zemét ,és birtoklóan a lány combjai közé, meglátta a szűzi vérét amely összekeveredet a spermájával amelyel megjelölte a lányt.   
Mira, az enyém.   
Ez volt az utolsó világos gondolata mielőtt mély állomba merült.


	12. Chapter 12

Anélkül ,hogy Obreon kinyitná a szemét , tudta ,hogy már elmult dél. A gyomra éhesen megkordult ,de Mira karja a karján volt az amitöl felébredt. A szeme a lány sötét barna hajára eset amely széterült a párnáján , majd a pisze órrára ,és a csókjaitól duzzadt ajkára vándorolt. És ettől emlékek villantak fel előtte.  
\- A francba. – Húzzódott el tőle. A lány mesztelenül aludt a szőrme alatt. És ahogy felállt Mira hirtelen felébredt. Álmosan felnézett rá, és buja mosoly jelent meg az ajkán. De a férfi rémülten bámult le rá.  
\- Jó reggelt ,Obreon. – mondta Mira rekedtes szexi álmos hangon. - Nem maradsz egy kicsit tovább az ágyban?  
Obreon idegesen a kezét végig szánta a haján. – Nem kellet volna hozzád nyulnom.   
Mira mosolya elhalványult.   
\- Azt hittem ,hogy te is akarod. – figyelte ahogy a férfi morogva a fejét rázza,és a sötét szeme hitettlenkedve néz rá, majd irtelen úgy nézet rá mintha kisértetett látna.   
\- Mi a baj Obreon?   
\- Nem kellet volna elvigyelek a szertartásra.   
\- De én menni akartam, mivel látni akartam. És azért feküdtem le veled , mert akartalak. Még most isvágyom rád. – ült fel ,és a szőrmét a csupasz mellére szorította.  
\- Vágy. – morogta a férfi megvetően ,és ismét megrázta a fejét. – úgy is megfogod bánni. Te nem akarsz engem.   
Elvette a szüzességét. Egyetlen egy kentair sem akarja majd többé a lányt ha rájönek ,hogy többé már nem szűz. És gyűlöli fogja őt azért mert ezzel arra kényszerítette ,hogy vele élje le az életét. Istenem a lány gyűlöli fogja….   
\- O istenem, lehet ,hogy már most viselös vagy a gyermekemel…. – futott keresztül rajta a rémület, majd szinte haragosan meredt a lányra. Látta ,hogy a lány megérinti a hasát majd dacosan felemeli az állát.   
\- Remélem ,hogy már most terhes vagyok a gyermekedel.   
Ettől a megjegyzéstől Obreon elvesztette az önuralmát.   
\- Nem! – kiáltotta hevesen. – Mira te nem akarhatod… - Nagyot nyelt. Újra elöntötte a régi fájdalom, Nicholás elvesztése. Nem akarta, hogy Mira is elégedetlen legyen ,és undorodva nézen a saját gyermekére mert ő az apja. - Én… - Elakadt a hangja.Remegttek a kezei ezért ökölbe szorította őket.   
A lány könnyekel az arcán felállt, hogy oda menjem hozzá. De a férfi elhúzódott.  
\- Szeretném viselni a gyermekeidet Obreon. 

****

Obreon nem volt hajlandó bízni abban ,hogy teljesülhet az állma. A kovács műhelyben dolgozot ,és élvezte ,hogy az izmai égnek a megerőltetéstől ,mert egyfolytában Mirán járt az esze. 

“ Szeretném viselni a gyermekeidet Obreon. “ 

Megrázta a fejét. Még egyetlen egy nő sem mondta ezt neki. Hellana is csak vonakodva egyezet abba ,hogy teherbe essen tőle azt is csak azért mert Obreon nagyon vágyot egy fiúra. De a születés után azt mondta, hogy túlságosan is fájdalmas volt megszülnie a fiát ,és nem akar több gyereket. Egy erős, egészséges fiúval , Obreon elfogadta ezt, bár nagyon vágyot még több gyermekre.   
Észrevette Taddeus kérdő pillantását. Obreon tudta ,hogy a rossz hangulatát mindenki észrevette de nem foglakozot vele.   
\- A mult este együtt láttalak Mirával. – mondta Taddeus egy hosszú pillanat mulva.   
\- És , mi közöd hozzá? - kérdezte Obreon anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.  
\- Most már a te asszonyod?  
\- Mondtam már ,hogy tarsd magad távol tőle. – Nézet fel rá dühösen Obreon.   
\- Aha , tudtam ,hogy nem tudsz olyan sokáig távol maradni tőle.   
A francba is mindenki látták volna őket tegnap este? Ezt egyáltalán figyelembe sem vette.   
Obreon figyelmenkivül hagyva a férfit elindult, és megragadot egy szerszámot ami a gerendán lógót. Nagy bosszúságára Taddeus követte.   
\- Lesz szertartás?   
-Nem tetszik, hogy ennyire érdeklődsz az életem felől Taddeus!   
\- A francokat érdekelsz , csak azt akarom tudni ,hogy ő a tiéd lesz-e vagy sem. Sok kentaur beszélt arról ,hogy figyelmen kivül hagya az … ártatlansága hiányát. Mindanyian azt szeretnénk ,hogy elfogadja az egyikönket a társának…   
Obreon érezte ,hogy elönti a harag ,és a megbánás. Dühödten tett egy lépést a kentaur felé.   
\- Nem lehet a tiéd. Ő az én asszonyom.  
A bejelentése útán hosszú csend következet. Majd Taddeus elvigyorodot, és elfordult.   
\- Erről tájékoztatnod kell a kentaurokat. 

*****

Mira elhatározta, hogy megmutatja Obreonak ,hogy ő jó társa lesz, és melegen hagyta az ételt a számára. De a férfi aznap este nem jött vissza ,és másnap reggel semmi jelle nem volt annak ,hogy a férfi az éjjel visszatért volna a házba.   
Frusztráltan felvette a kabátját ,és elment meglátogatni Laceyt aki ritkán járkált a szabadban a nagy hasa véget.   
Lacey hálásan elfogadta a gőzölgő csésze teát tőle.   
\- Remélem ,hogy a gyermekem hamarosan megszületik. Már alig birok mozogni miatta.   
\- Azt hallottam, hogy Agenor lány szeretne. Megtörténhet ez?   
Lacey a szemét forgatta.   
\- Agenor mindenben okosnak tartja magát. De nem ő terhes a gyermekúnkel. Nem gondolhasa ,hogy lány lesz amikor én érzem ,hogy fiú lesz.   
A pár közöti vita szorakoztatta ,és meg mosolyogtatta Mirát.   
-Biztos ,hogy nagyon izgatott, hogy végre gyermeke fog születni.   
Lacey elmosolyodott, az arckifejezése tele volt szeretettel ,és szerelemel.   
\- Az is. Minden este beszél a gyermekünkhez. El kell ismernem , furcsak lesz ,hogy kentaurt fogok szülni. Gyorsan lábra fognak állni a születés után? Milyen hamar kezdenek beszélni? Mindent tudok az emberek születéséröl, de a kentaurrok….. semmit sem tudok.  
-Élvezetel fogod felfedezni ezeket , saját magad. – bátoritotta Mira.   
\- Igen. – értett vele egyet Lacey. – És te hogy álsz Obreonal kapcsolatban?   
Mira lenézett a teájára. - Nem jött haza tegnap este.  
\- Miért nem?   
Mira habozot , de mivel Lacey már elmesélte neki a saját élete történetét… Mira úgy érezte, hogy ő itt az egyetlen akinek bátral elmesélheti a dolgot. –Azt mondta ….megbánta …. hogy hozzám ért.  
Lace szeme tágra nyilt. – Ezt ő mondta?   
\- Igen , egyfolytában ezt hajtogatta. Fél attól ,hogy már most viselem a gyermekét, mikózben én mindenél jobban szeretnénk terhes lenni a fiával. De Obreon túl makacs. Itt akarok vele maradni, de ezt nem látja a fájdalmán keresztül. Nem hibáztathatom őt emiat,de szeretném ha látná , hogy csak boldgá szeretném tenni őt.   
\- Mondd el neki. - mondta Lacey egyszerűen, majd hirtelen összerezzent.  
\- Valami baj van?  
Lacey leejtete a poharat a kezéböl ,és a hasához kapot. – Csak egy kis enyhe fájdalom. – nyögte ,de megint megrándult amikor a fájdalom duplázódott. – Uh… azt hiszem ,hogy ez a baba.   
Mira szeme elkerekedett. – hívjak valakit? – kérdezte ,de megriadva Lacey fájdalmas arca láttán gyorsan felállt,készen arra ,hogy futva segítséget kérjen.  
\- Igen, hozzd ide Lunát. Tudni fogja, mit kell tennie. És keresd meg Agenort is.   
*****

A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt. Órák teltek el azóta ,hogy gyengéden a frissen ágyra fektették. Ageron Lacey mellet állt ,és a kezét fogva gyengéden biztatta a lányt. Luna helyi szülésznőként segítkezet a gyermek világra jötténél.   
\- Ez fáj! – kiáltott fájdalmasan Lacey.   
Agenor megnyugtatóan megérintette az arcát. – Tarts ki, egy kicsit tovább, a szerelmem. Csak addig viseld el amíg a lányunk megérkezik.   
\- A fiúnk! Fiú lesz! Egy emberi kislány nem tud ilyen fájdalmat okozni. Szóval fiúnak kell lennie!   
Szoritotta meg erősebben a párja kezét.   
\- Egy emberi kislány is ugyanilyen fájdalmat tud okozni….   
Lacey morcosan rá nézet ,majd a fádalomtol ,és büntetésből még keményebben szorította meg a férfi kezét. De úgy tűnt,hogy zt a férfi észre sem veszi.   
\- Te arrogáns kentaur! Egyet kellene értened velem amíg ilyen nagy fájdalmaim vannak.   
Agenor engesztelően simogatni kezdte.   
Mira ott állt melletük azt remélve, hogy segíthet valamiben. Miközben tágra nyilt szemmel nézte a jelenetet. A szülés ennyire fájdalmas?   
\- Látom a gyermek fejét.- mondta Luna. – Nyomj Lacey. Már közel vagy.   
-Nyomj szerelmem. – mormolta Agenor a fülébe. – Hozd világra a gyermekünket. – A karjával átölelte a lány vállát ,és megtartva biztatta amíg a lány becsukta a szemét ,és nyomot.   
\- Ez az, csak így tovább. – bólintott Luna. – Gyerünk Lacey , csak egy kicsit keményebben.   
\- Oh, ne! Nem birom tovább….   
\- Mindjárt vége van Lacey. Csak még egyszer szerelmem.   
Mira vissza tartotta a lélegzetét ,És Luna is ezt tette amikor Lacey előre hajolva fájdalmasan felkiáltva nyomot , majd vissza hanyatlott Agenor karjaiba.   
Luna órömmel felnevetett amikor a gyermek a tiszta takaróba csúszott,és egy egészséges, hangos gyermek sírássa töltötte be a szobát.  
\- Köszönöm szerelmem. – mondta Agenor könnyes szemmel ,és egy meleg csókot helyezet a társa nedves homlokára.   
Lacey kimerülten felnézett. – úgye egészséges? Fiú , vagy lány?

*****

Urliko nyugtalanul járkált fel alá a ház előtt. Hallotta a húga Lacey elfolytott fájdalmas sikolyait és kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.Hallota belül a mozgást.   
\- Nyugodj le fiú. – szólt rá Obreon. Urliko a bátya felé fordult aki ott állt mellete. A három testvér közül Obreon volt a leg fegyelmezettebb,és egyben a leginkább komor, és mégis figyelmesebb. Urliko mindig azon tűnődött,hogy vajon valaha újra boldog lesz-e Helena bűne útán. De most kezdte észre venni a kis változásokat a viselkedésében Mira érkezését követően. Minden alkalommal, amikor megemlítették a lány nevét előtte, megjelent egy bizonyos fény a szemében,még akkor is ha Obreon probálta ezt elrejteni.   
\- Szeretném látni már a babát. –mondta Urlikon ,és be kémlelt a bejárati nyíláson. A házban több hangzavar ,és mégtöbb sikoltás.   
\- Egyetlen egy kentaur sem lehet ott a szülésnél , kivéve az apa.   
Urliko felsóhajtott. – Tudom Omreon. - A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Obreon elvigyorodot.   
\- Azon gondolkoztam….   
\- Hmm szóval mégis tudod használni az agyad. – kunccogot Obreon.   
\- Ha, ha , ha, nagyon Vicces. Szóval azon gondolkoztam… - kezdte újra Urliko. - Most, hogy Agenornak saját családja van, és te is Mirával vagy…. Én is szeretnénk egy társat.   
\- Minden kentaur társat akar.   
\- hát…. Nekem van egy. Ugyértem , nem a társam , mert ő még nem az enyém…  
\- Még? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Obreon. Urliko megköszörülte a torkát ,és zavartan elkezdett játszani egy kis tőrrel, ami az övéhez volt rögzítve.  
\- Az egyik vadászaton vettem észre.   
\- Miért nem hoztad ide?   
Úgy tűnt, mintha Urlikot lefoglalta volna a kis tőrre , mert nem válaszolt azonnal.  
\- Mert nem volt alkalmas az idő.   
\- Nem volt alkalmas? Egy kentaur elrabolja a nőjét Urliko. Nem várjuk meg amíg megérkezik a megfelelő pillanat.  
Urliko nagyon megkönnyebbült,amiért nem volt esélye válaszolni erre, mert egy kis baba sírása hallatszott belülről.   
\- A baba. – motyogta Urliko ,és mindketen a bejáratra néztek.   
A gyermeknek hangos egészséges hangja volt amit női nevetés követte. Majd beszelgetés szűrődött ki. Mind a kétt testvér a fülét hegyezve megprobálta meghallani ,és arra vártak ,hogy Agenor kijön. Egy pillanattal később Agenor az egyik karjával eltolta a bejárat fedelét ,és kijött a karjában a gyermekével.   
\- Kentaurok. – hívta fel a figyelmet. Sokan kijöttek otthonukból, várva a nagy bejelentést. Agenor büszkén felemelte a gyermekét az ég felé.  
\- Bemutatom nektek Summert , Agenor, és Lacey lányát.   
A tábor éljenzeni kezdett. A táborban született gyermekek születését mindig megünnepelték, de ahogy a szemük, Agenor karjaiban lévő apró gyermekre esett ,és az a tény ,hogy Summer emberi nő volt, még hangosabban éljenzettek. Több kentaur is oda jött ,és megpaskolták Agenor vállát mondván neki, hogy ez az istenek ajándéka. Summer volt az első nő, aki évszázadok otta először született egy kentaur apátol.   
\- Az istenek kedvelnek téged. – mondta Obreon, amikor a többiek elmentek.  
Agenor boldogan vigyorgot ,és alig vette le a szemét a lányáról. Urliko elmosolyodott és óvatosan megérintette a baba arcát,majd az apró kis öklét.   
\- Erős. – kacsintott Agenora. –illik rá a summer név.   
\- Amikor Lacey végre meggyógyul, ünnepelni fogunk. – mondta Agenor a szemét még mindig a lányán tartva. Pont akkor lépet ki Mira elpirult arcal.   
\- Agenor , Lacey azt mondta ,hogy vid vissza a babát a mellegbe, itt kint megfázhat.   
Agenor felnevetett.   
Lacey elfelejti ,hogy Summerben kentaur vér csörgedezik. – mondta büszkén , de mégis bevitte, hogy megnyugtassa a társát.  
Urliko, Mirára ,és Obreonra pillantott.   
\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél a húgomnak, amikor szüksége volt rá, Mira. – mondta Urliko mire Mira szégyenlősen rá mosolygot.   
\- Ó, nem sokat segítettem. De kedves ,hogy ezt mondod.   
\- Én… azt hiszem ,hogy most inkább haza megyek.- mondta majd vetett rájuk egy útólsó pillantást mielőtt elment.   
Obreon látta a furcsa pillantást öccse szemében, ami akkor jelent meg amikor arol az asszonyrol beszélt akivel párosodni akart. Obreon megjegyezte magának ,hogy később még beszél erről az öcsével.  
\- Tegnap este , nem jöttél haza.   
Érezte, hogy el önti a szégyen amitöl zavartan nézet a lányra.   
\- Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kell,Mira.   
\- Igen, én is azt hiszem.   
\- Laceynek még mindig szüksége van rád? – kérdezte, és amikor megrázta a fejét, intett neki, hogy kövesse. Amikor megérkezdtek a házba a lány levete a kabátját ,és lassan összehajtogatta ,és az asztalra tette.   
Obreon figyelte, ahogy az ujjait a kabát nyakvonalán a szőrmét simogatta,és olyan volt mintha a lány az egyszerű kabátot,úgy kezelné mint a legszebb ajándékot.   
Érezte ,hogy szüksége van arra ,hogy valamivel elfoglalja magát ,ezért hátra nyúlt ,elkezdte kikötni a sötét haját tartó bőrköteget.  
\- Már nem vagy szabad hajadonak tekinthető a népem számára. – mondta majd megrándult. Nem pontosan ezzel akarta kezdeni.   
\- Már nem vagyok többé szűz. az már biztos.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom Mira. – mondta halkan.   
Mira összevonta a szemöldökét, és oda ment hozzá.   
\- Tényleg? Mert én nem. A tiéd akarok lenni Obreon.   
\- Mira…   
\- Nem Obreon. Meg kell hallgatnod. Nem bántam meg azt ami köztünk történt ,és soha nem is fogom. – felnyult ,és a férfi arcát megfogva arra kényszeritette ,hogy rá nézen. – Szeretlek Obreon. Nem , ne néz el. Tudok a tragikus múltadrol, és tudom ,hogy a fájdalom miat azt gondolod…. Csak boldogságot szeretnénk adni a számodra. Én nem vagyok Helen ,és boldogan adnék a számodra egy fiút, ….vagy egy lányt. Néz Summere aki századok otta az első nő,aki egy kentaurtol született. Vannak még csodák , csak hinnik el bennük.   
A férfi erős keze hirtelen megragadta a karját. – Azt akarom ,hogy itt maradj Mira.   
\- Akkor hagyd.   
\- Nem akarom ,hogy megbánd amiért velem maradtál , vagy megbánd amiért gyermeket szültél a számomra. – mondta megtörten ami egy kis reményt adot Mira számára. És igazábol látta a lány szemében a valódi szerelmet. Az édes Mira kezdettől fogva bízot benne ,és mindig kedves volt hozzá. Így hát elengedte a múltját. Hágyszor átkozta Helent amiért ezt tette vele.   
\- Adj egy gyermeket Obreon. – suttogta a lány. Mira Obreon egy kék villanásal emberi alakot vett fel , majd felemelve magáho húzta a lányt ,és a csókjába öntötte az összes érzését. Levette a lány ruháját mire a lány szétárta a lábait. Afarka már keményen várta a lány nedves bejáratát. Mir felnyögöt ,és hátra ívelbe készen állt arra ,hogy befogadja a vastag farkát. Mire Obreon egyetlen döfésel mélyen a lányba hatolt.   
Obreon felnyögve hátra vetette a fejét, mert a lány puncija szorosan megragadta a farkát.   
\- Az enyém vagy Mira. – morogta ,minden egyes szónál mélyen a lányba döfve. – hamarosan ágyban is szeretkezni fogok veled. És szeretném , ha a táborunk őlött a szertartáson kötnénk meg az egyesülésünket.   
\- Igen. – sürgette a lány ,és felnyögve a körmeit a hátába mélyeztette ami gyorsabb mozgásra késztette a férfit.   
\- Szeretlek Obreon.   
\- Én is szeretlek Mira. – nyögte Obreon megcsókolva alány torkát miközben egyre keményebben gyorsabban ,és mélyebben mozgot a lányba. A nyögéseik ,és a nedves szeretkezéseik hangja viszhangzot a szobában.   
\- Ahh, ah! – Kezdet a lány remegni az orgazmustol mire a férfi a lány fenekét megragadva keményebben kezdett mozogni benne. Majd Mira felsikoltott amikör a férfi mélyen belé döföt ,és belé spricelte a magját.   
\- Fogad be a magom Mira. – hörögte Obreon. Döfött belé mégegyszer majd megtartotta miközben az élvezetöl remeget a testük. Majd Obreon lehanyatlott róla magához húzta a lányt ,és birtoklóan simogatni kezdte a a belső combját ,és a punciját amelyet megjelölt a bőséges magja. A lány puncija még mindig érzékeny volt a szeretkezéstöl ,és az orgazmustol ezért megremegve újra elélvezet a simogató ujjáitol.   
Obreon elégedeten lehunyta a szemét , és az ujját mélyen a puncijába nyomta és érezte ,a magját amit a lányba lővelt.   
\- Hmmmm . – nyögött a lány. – Azt akarom ,hogy minden este így szeretkez velem. – nyögte kéjesen ,és a fenekét az farkához dörzsölte mire Obreon elvigyorodot.   
\- Adig amíg kinem fárasztol. – morogta az íjra éledt farkát a combji közé döfve, majd lehajolva ,és kisimitotta a lány haját az arcábol.   
\- Itt maradsz ,és velem éled le az életett? – kérdezte mire a lány sugárzó mosolya elég válasz volt a számára.


	13. Chapter 13

Egy nyurga ,de mégis erős ember belépett be aboltba ,és körbe járatta a szemét a zsufolt helyiségben. Majd oda ment a kassza pulthoz. Mert azt mondták neki ,hogy a tulakdonos szinte mindent tud arról ,hogy mi folyik a városban.   
A túlajdonos egy kövér ember volt aki egykötényt viselt ,és felnézett rá.   
\- Miben segíthetek uram?   
\- Arra vagyok kiváncsi ,hogy tudsz-e valamit arról a nőről,aki nemrég haladt át ezen a városon. Magas karcsu ,feher bőrű. Fiatal ,és sötét barna haju. – szét hajtott egy papirt. –Itt van egy vázlat róla.   
A tulajdonos megvizsgálta közelröl a rajzott, egy pillanatig gondolkodott , majd bólintott.   
\- Nem sok útazó jár erre felé , de hallotam róla ,és azt mondták ,hogy már elhagyta a várost.   
A férfi elrakta a vázlatott a zsebébe. Nem tetszet neki ez a hír, de nyugalomra intette magát.   
\- Tudodja, hogy melyik irányba ment? Nagyon fontos,hogy rá találjak. Ő a menyasszonyom.   
A tulajdonos homlokát ráncolta. - Mi az ember elvesztette a menyasszonyát?   
\- Ez csak rám tartozik. Melyik írányba ment?   
\- Azt hiszem délnyugatra. Az erdőn keresztül valószínűleg a nagyobb városok felé igyekezet. Külömben miért indult volna abban az írányba. Az , az út hegyes ,és sziklás.   
\- Rendben. Hálás vagyok az információért. – tett a férfi elé egy érmét majd elindult a hidegben. A szél ma keményen fujt , de a vastag kabátja elég meleg volt. Intetta szólgályának ,hogy hozza a lovakat.  
Mira azt hitte elég okos ,hogy eltünjön a szeme elöl. Édes, ártatlan, hülye Mira. Hát nem tudja ,hogy ő hozzá tartozik? A gondolatol , hogy nem sokára az édes kis teste alatta fog vonaglani ,a farka meg keményedet a nadrágjában. Talán nem kellene olyan gyorsan a másik városba mennie. Egy ház tömnyire látott egy bordély házat mielőtt belépett volna a boltba.  
Abba az írányba forditotta a lóvát. Egy éjszaka egy kurvával nem árt.   
Mira , csak büntetésért könyörgöt minden egyes alkalomal amikor megszökött tőle. A kis kicsike legbelül tudta ezt ,és diret azért szököt meg mert büntetést alart. Gondolta ,és elkezdet fantáziálni arról ,hogy hogyan foga megbüntetni az engedetlen szűz kis kurvát.   
Annyira belemerült ,hogy mire belépett a bordélyba, és fizetett egy szőke szolgálatért addigra a farka majdnem jukat tört a nadrágja elején.   
A szőke térdre esett, és lehúzzta anadrágját. Mélyen a forró szájába vette a farkát ,de ő megragadta a a fejét ,és mélyen a torkáig döfött. Majd a haját húzva baszni kezdte a száját. A kurva fájdalma , csak még élvezetesebbé tette ezt a számára.   
Mira.   
Elképzelte ,hogy a farkával az ő száját bünteti. Elképzelte ,hogy az ostorával adig fogja verni a seggét amíg megy pirosá válik. Vajon az ártatlan Mira élvezné ha az ostorával a kis punciját is elverné? Másokon már kiprobálta ezt ,és a verés, csak nedvesebbé tette őket.  
Ah, az édes kis Mira a nedves puncijával ,és az édes szájával könyörögni fog a farkáért.   
A hurva fuldokolva nyögött, valószínűleg tiltakozásból. Mire felrángatta ,és az ágyra lökte amelyet az ügyfelek számára használt. Már nem a szőke haju kurva feküdt előtte , hanem a barna haju Mira.   
Felrántotta a szoknyáját ,és durván beléhatolt.   
Már ali várja ,hogy Mira szűz vérét láthassa. Hogy végre halhassa a fájdalmas sikolyát amely hasonlitani fog a kurva fájdalmas sikolyára. Gondoskodni fog rola ,hogy a finom bőre zúzódásokkal legyen majd tele, de ah, a szűz kis puncija nedves ,és rózsaszín lesz….  
Döfködve bele élvezet a nőbe.   
Frank a ziháló nőre omlott. Már nagyon közel volt ahoz ,hogy rá találjon. Az erdőbe, a hegyek felé ment. Az egy durva terep Mira szerelme számára. De nem számít. Amint megtalálta, megmutatta neki ,hogy ki is az aki a testét és lelkét birtokolja.


	14. Chapter 14

Ageron -t teljesen elbűvölte a lánya,Summer. Az apró, rózsaszín arcú, élénk kislány ,kiváncsi nagy szemekel nézett fel az apjára. A hajszine hasonlított az apja árnyalatára. Az a monda járja, hogy a kentaurok leányai születésükkor kevésbé hasonlítanak az apjukra. És csak a későbbi éveikben, amikor elkezdenek fiatal nőkké fejlődni alakul ki náluk az ajándék amit az apjuktól kaptak. Néhánynál a gyógyítás ereje alakul ki, vagy a kifinomult hallásban, mások pedig a vadászatban kapják meg ezt az ajándékot.   
Megcsókolta Summert ,és betakarta a meleg takaróval. Már alig várta , Summer saját ajándékának felfedezésének napját. A lányuk mellett a társa békésen aludt. Elvigyorodot, mert eszébe jutott a fogadásuk. És már amig várta ,hogy Lacey felgyógyuljon a szüléstől. 

****

Ugyanazon a napon Obreon felkereste Dariust. udvariasan elutasította Anoann teáját és úgy döntött, hogy egyenesen a lényegre tör.   
\- Mira a társam lesz.  
\- Kíváncsiak voltunk,hogy mikor jössz erre magad is rá Obreon. – kuncogot fel Anoann.   
Darius helyeslően bólintott.  
\- A lány méltó hozzád, áldásom rátok Obreon. Miért nem hoztad ide veled őt is hozzánk?   
\- Lunához látogatott el , mivel közel van a szüléshez.   
\- Várhatjuk , a szertartást három nap múlva?  
\- Igen, Darius.   
Darius kinyujtotta a kezét ,és Obreon vállára tette. - Tudjuk, hogy tragikus a múltad, és mint minden tragédiát mi , türelemmel kezeltük. Elfogadtuk ,és biztunk abban ,hogy a fájdalom majd lassan elmúlik. De figyeltem,hogy mélyen magadban tartoda fájdalmadat ,és mások érdekében tagadtad ezt.   
Obreon nagyot nyelt. – A fájdalmam , csak is rám tartozott.   
\- Igen, de ne feled, hogy az új társadal most már nem vagy egyedül.   
Obreon, bólintott. És tudta ,hogy ez a godolat megkönyiti a szívét.   
\- Ő majd segít felgyógyulni.   
Ezek a szavak a nap hátralevő részében megmaradtak benne. Először Ageronhoz ment habár útálta ,hogy a férfit elszakitsa a kislányátol. De az öcse örömmel vett részt Obreon és társának a közös ágya építésében.Amikor a testvérek ,és unoka testvérek elkezdték az ágy épitését Luna Mirát készítette fel. 

*****

Urliko szorgalmasan dolgozott. A fával való készsége majdnem olyan jó volt, mint Obreoné. Legalábbis majdnem.   
Ageron ott volt mint vezető ,és motiváció. Obreon tehetséges faragó ,és kovács késségel rendelkezett. Urliko pedig vadászatban volt tehetséges. Mint minden kentaur,jobban ismerte ezeket a fákat mint bármeik ember. De az ő hallása élesebb volt, mint a többi kentaurnak, és sosem tévesztett célt a nyíllával.   
Ő volt a legjobb vadász ezért a táborban ellátonak hívták.  
Az egyik ilyen vadászati kirándulásán volt az amikor először meglátta őt. Messzebb ment mint tervezte ,és keresztül ment a hegyek között. És meglátott egy apró házat ami rönkökböl ,és nádakbol készült.   
Furcsa volt a számára ,hogy egyedül volt. Mert hozzá szokot ahoz,hogy a családok közel élnek egymáshoz.   
Azok akik szembeszáltak a világal ,és egyedül éltek a semmi kózepén , csak bajt kerestek. Ezért Urlikó kiváncsian figyelt.   
De csak egy nőt ,és egy gyermeket látott, férjet pedig sehol sem. Tudta … mivel többszöris vissza tért ,és soha sem látott ott férfit. Vajon meghalt a férje?   
A nő gyönyörű volt. A hosszú hajának langoló színe volt. A gyermek pedig mellete sétált. Vajon a gyermeke volt? Vagy a testvére?   
A gyermeke. Találta ki szomoruan. A kabátja vastag és alaktalan volt, de el tudta képzelni, hogy a csípője kerek ,és kivánatosan gömbölyű a gyermek kihordásátol.   
\- Látom ,hogy Urliko mostmár saját asszonyra vágyik. – kuncogott Adian.   
Urlikó ki zökkent a gondolataiból ,és felnézett rá. Rá ,és azokra a kentaurokra akik már párosultak.   
\- Egy lány jár a kobakodban öcsém? – kérdezte Agenor ,és egy fábol készült táblát a helyére rakot.   
\- Talán. – mondta a vörös hajú szépségre gondolva.   
\- Akkor rabold el! – kacsintott rá Adian egy szöget kalapálva , ami össze kapcsolja a táblákat. – A várokozás semmilyen célt nem szolgál.   
Urliko vállat vont. Még egyetlen kentaur sem hozot olyan nőt a táborba aki már nem volt szűz. És ez biztosította azt ,hogy semilyen fertőző emberi betegségek nem terjedtek a táborban, és ezzel elkerülték azt a problémát, hogy beteg gyermekek szülesenek a táborukba. És az egy dolog ,hogy egy csecsemőt nevelnek fel a táborban , de hogy egy 10 év körüli gyermeket arra kényszeriteni ,hogy alkalmazkodjon a kentaur élethez? Talán nem birná elviselni ,és elszökve megmondhatná a táboruk lelő helyét az első embernek, akivel kapcsolatban lép.   
Tudta ,hogy az asszony akit akar ,és magának kiván már nem szűz többé. Ami problémát okozhat a táborában. 

*****

\- Nem kellene dolgoznod. – mondta Obreon ahogy belépett,és meglátta Mirát amint takarítgatott ,és közben a vacsorát is készitette. – Luna nem mondta ,hogy a menyasszonyok a ceremónia előtt mentesek minden munka alól?   
A lány rá mosolyodot. – Lunának szüksége van minden segítségre,most ,hogy a baba megszületett. És Lacey most nincs olyan állapotban, hogy gondoskodni tudjon az ételröl.   
Luna éppen aznap reggel szült egy egészséges kisfiút.   
\- Egy angyal vagy Mira. – lépett mögé ,és átölelte mire Mira neki dőlt.  
\- A mi vacsoránk is majdnem kész. Amit pedig nekik készitetünk edénybe kell rakni egy kis kosárba ,hogy elvihesük őket a családod számára. Urliko miért nem jött hozzánk vacsorára? Azt hiszem, egy kicsit magányosnak érzi magát, és keményen dolgozott egész nap az ágyunkon.  
\- Azt hiszem, azért mert hamarosan párosodni fog.   
\- Tényleg?   
\- Meg említett egy nőt. De az ahogy róla beszélt, úgy tűnt, hogy akadájokba űtközött.   
\- Akadályokba? – nézett fel Mira miközben keverte az edély tartalmát. – A nő talán túl fiatal?   
\- Nem tudom , de remélem ,hogy hamarosan beszélhetek az öcsémel erről. 

*****

Obreonak igaza volt. A párok a párzási szertartáson észre sem veszik a hideget. Amint ledobta magárol az szertartási ünnepi köntösét ,hideg éjszakai levegő borzolta meg a testét. De a mellbimbói nem a hidegtöl keményedtek meg hanem Obreon forró lágy érintésére. Hátra hanyatlot az ágyon ,és hívogatóan szétárta a combjait amikor a férfi emberé változva merev taggal lépet hozzá. Miközben Kívül egyenletesen verték a dobokat.   
Ő volt az aki először nyult fel ,és térképezte fel aférfi kemény testét úgy minthaez lenne az első alkalom. A férfi kemény izmai megfeszültek az ő lágy érintésére majd rá hajolt ,és körbe ölelte a lány karcsú testét.   
Obereon a szájára tapadt ,és szenvedélyesen hosszan megcsókolta. Obreon kezei melleit gyurva lehaladtak a comjaira , majd a seggét két kézel megragadva szét feszitette. Aztán az ujjaival simogatni kezdte a lány nedves várakozó rését.   
Mira lélegzete elakadt ,és őrülten vágyott arra ,hogy a férfi ujját magában éreze.De helyete a férfi ujjai veszélyesen közeledtek a másik réséhez. Ez erotikus ,és új volt a számára. Egy kicsit megugrott amikor megérezte ,hogy a féfi ujjai végig simit a feneke nyilásán , majd az egyik ujjával óvatosan a fenekebe hatol.   
\- Talán később, a szerelmem.- igérte sötét vágyakozó rekedtes hangon miközben az ujját gyengéden mozgatta benne majd végre megérintette a punciját.  
A két ujját könnyedén belé csúsztatta , mire a lány forró puncija az ujjai köré szorult.  
\- Hmmm. Mohó kislány. – vigyorgot rá Obreon ,és az ujját ki,és be mozgatni kezdte benne.És míg mozgatta az ujjait benne , lehajolt ,és mohón a szájába szopta a lány melleit.   
Mira átölelte a fejét ,és a kezére élvezve kéjesen felsíkoltott. Obreon egy forró szenvedélyescsókal folytotta bele a gyönyörteljes sikoját, aztán megforditva a lányt feltérdeltette az ágyon.   
Mira elfordította a fejét,és orgazmustol elhomályosodott szemmel felnézet rá.   
\- Obreon , kérlek most. Szükségem van rád. – zihálta majd hívogatóan feltolta a fenekét, mire a férfi széjelebb tolta a lábait ,és ráhajolt. A lány hangosan felnyöszörgött amikor a makkját a nedves puncijához dörzsölve összekente az elönedvével.   
Várakozóan megborzongot.   
\- Ez most durva lesz szerelmem. – sugta a fülébe rekedten. – Nem leszek gyengéd. – figyelmeztette ,és egy pillanat mulva keményen felnyársalta a lányt. Majd megragadta a csípőjét, és könyörtelenül mozogni kezdet benne. A morgása primitív volt. És mégis szinte elviselhetettlen gyönyört okozot a lánynak. Mira az arcát a matracba temete ,és a lepedőbe kapaszkodot ,hogy fogadni dudja a döfések erejét. Majd hangosan felsikoltott amikor Obreon mély erőteljes lökési még keményebbé váltak.   
És mikor a fejét rátra forditva rá nézet meglátta a férfi vad pillantásátt a forrón vágytól izzó szemét. Éttöl ismét felsikoltott ,és remegve ismét elélvezet , és az ágyra omlott volna ha Obereon nem tartotta volna erősen.   
\- Ez, az élvez el nekem újra Szerelmem. - suttogta, fölé hajolva,ahogy az izzadt testük egymáshoz csapodott. A forró lélegzete a nyakát borzolta amitöl a lány felnyöszörgött.   
\- Élvez belém Obreon. Adj nekem egy gyermeket. – kiáltotta miközben a puncija szorosan összeszorult a farka körül.   
A férfi morgásai ,és nyögései egyre hangosabb lett. Aztán megérezte Obreonaz ujjaival dörzsölni kezdi a csiklóját.   
\- Élvez el nekem újra szerelmem had érezem újra a farkamon az élvezeted. –nyögte ,és Mira megtette , a puncija szabájosan satuba szoritotta a farkát.   
Orbreon felhördült ,és mélyen belé döfve belé lövelte a magját.   
\- Ah… Mira…   
Hosszú ideig a lányban maradt ,és forró ajkával a lány nyakát csókolgatta, Majd gyengéden kicsúszot a lányból ,és elégedeten nézett le a lány majátol nedves combjai közé.   
Mira. A párja. Büszkeség és a birtoklás töltötte el. Lenyult ,és az ujjait a társa érzékeny puncijába mártotta.   
\- Többet ne… kérlek…- suttogta kéjesen Mira ,de az izmai mohon a férfi ujjai köré szorultak. Obreon halkan felkuncogot ,és dörzsölni kezdte a csiklóját. És gyengéden megcsókolta a vállát.   
\- élvez el nekem mégegyszer Mira. – suttogta csábítóan.   
A lány puncija már érzékeny volt, és az élvezete gyors, de mégis erőteljes volt.  
Mira remegve piheget ,és úgy érezte mintha az egész testét tűz boritaná el. A sátorban szex illata áradt.   
A hátára fordult, felnézett a társára, és elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt akarom, hogy az első gyermekünk fiú legyen.   
Obreon szerelmesen megcsókolta. – Szeretlek. – mondta majd betakarta a köntösel ,és a karjába vette. Már alig várta ,hogy újra magáévá tegye ebben az ágyban az otthonukba. Az ágyukban. És már alig várta azt is ,hogy a karjaiba vegye a gyermeküket.   
\- Menjünk fürödni.   
\- De ... annyira hideg van! - kiáltott fel a lány. Majd elpirult amikor kimentek a sátorból. A férfi testvérei ,és unokatestvérei pedig bementek ,hogy az ágyukat a lakásukba vigyék.   
Obreon hangosan felnevetett.   
\- Ne aggódj,szerelmem , majd én felmelegítlek.


	15. Chapter 15

Egy hét telt el, aztán egy másik , majd egy hónap. A hó megolvadt,és kezdet megjeleni a tavasz. Agenor gyönyörködöt a kislányában ,és élvezte azt ahogy a félig ember , félig kentaur gyermek először csodálkozik rá a világra. Viszontmég mindig zavarta az ,hogy Summer olyan apró.   
A karjaiba vette ,hogy sétáljon vele egy kicsit. Summer gügyögő hangokat csinálva, élvezte az apja karjainak biztonságát.  
\- Agenor.   
Megfordult ,hogy rá nézen arra aki szólitotta. Több kentaur is felé jött. Obreon ép feléjük lépet amikor az egyiköjük megszólalt.   
\- Egy embert látunk 10 mérföldre inenn. Egy társal útazik.   
Agenor összevonta a szemöldökét. - Tíz mérföldnyire? Az nagyon közel van.   
Méga rabszolga kereskedök nagy számal sem mertek a kentaurok földjeire lépni.   
\- Melyik irányba?  
\- A nyugati hegyek alatt.  
\- Lovakal?   
\- Kettö. És kevés dolgokat cipelnek magukal.   
Akkor nem vándorlók. És kiküszöbölték azt a lehetőséget is , hogy kereskedők.   
\- Hogy néznek ki? A kérdés Obreontol származott, akinek az arca elkomorodott.   
\- Az egyik gazdagnak , a másik pedigúgy néz ki mintha a szolgája lenne. Divatos ruházatunak szőke haja van, de nem tudtuk látni az arcukat.Viszont azttudom ,hogy a környező falvakból vagy városokból nem jöhettek. Fegyvereket is hoztak magukal.   
\- A társam korában beszélt az egykori jegyeséröl aki abban hisz,hogy a nőket verni kell. Fennáll annak a lehetősége, hogy ő az ,és a társam útán kutat. Korábban ezt már megtette. – mondta komor hangon.   
Ha a gyanuja nem csal akkor Frank ép feléjük tart. Az a szörnyeteg aki megmerte ütni a társát. A keze ökölbe szorult.  
\- Nem gondoltam volna ,hogy az a szemétláda elég bolond ahogy ,hogy újra megkeresse őt.   
\- Tájékoztatnunk kell a véneket. – mondta az egyik kentaur.   
\- Le akarom vadászni azt a szemetett ,és ide hozni. – mondtta Obreon kemény dühös hangon.   
Agenor a testvéréhez fordult.  
\- Kétlem ,hogy Darius megtagadná ezt tőld. 

Aznap este Obreon vacsora közben felvetette Frankot A kanál megállt a levegőben, Mira kezében amikor meghallotta a nevét.  
\- Közel van?   
\- Nyugatra kevesebb mint tízmérföldnyire.   
Obreon észre vette a lány szemében a félelmet ezért hozzá hajolt ,és megérintette az arcát.  
\- Itt vagyk ,és megvédelek Mira.   
A lány rá mosolygot. - Tudom. Az hiszem ,hogy ez csak a szokásos reakció volt. Már hosszúideje menekülök tőle.   
\- Hajnal előtt néhányan levadászuk őt. Beszéltem arról Dariusnak ,hogy veszély jelent a táborunkra így azt kivánja ,hogy hozzuk ide.   
\- De ő csak egy ember.  
\- Nem akarjuk kockáztatni,hogy felfedezék a táborunkat. Fenyegetést jellent a tábor lévőkre ,és rád.   
Mira bólintot.   
\- Tedd, amit tened kell. De nem akarom szembetalálni magamt egyedül vele.   
\- A szavamat adom ,hogy erre sosem fog sor kerülni. 

*****

A kenteurok könnyedén nyomon tudták követni az embereket, nem csak azért , mert ügyesek voltak,hanem azért mert ha az emberek ha még is is probálták elrejteni az útukat soha sem voltak elég ügyesek hozzá.   
Törötágak ,és letaposot falevelek vezeték a kentaurokat egy kis tisztás dombra. Egy kis tűz mellet két alak aludt a takarójukon. Könnyű volt megmondani, hogy melyik volt a szolga. A szolga takarója vékony volt ,és kopotak a szélei. Ő volt az első, aki felébredt, és nyugtalanul felült a rögtönzött fekhelyéről.   
A férfi felülve megpróbált fülelni ,de nem volt biztos abban ,hogy mit hallott.   
Obreon a fák árnyékából figyelte, és jelzet a testvérének aki harminc méterre állt tőle.   
\- Mr. Frank. Uram! – keltegete a szolga a társát.   
\- Mivan? – jött a hangos rekedtes kérdés. – Miért nem alszol? Holnap korán kell kelnünk.   
\- Van valami ott.   
\- Hát persze ,hogy van , ha nem vetted volna észre , kint vagyunk a szabadban.   
\- De valami figyel minket. – panaszkodot a szolga.   
Obreon figyelte, ahogy Frank felül.  
\- Ha tudttam volna , hogy ilyen fantasztikus képzeleted van elsem hoztalak volna.   
\- Ott! – ugrott meg a szolga egy ág hangos recsenésére. Obreon eldobot még egyszer egy ágat mire a szolga újra sápitozva megugrott. Ez nagyon szórakoztatta Obreont. Az emberek olyan könnyen megijedtek. A hangos recsenés hangra ott ahol Obreon állt mind a két férfi ijedten forgólodni kezdtek.   
\- Van valami ott. – síránkozot a szolga.   
\- Mutasd magad! - kiáltotta Frank, és megragadta a kését. Majd felállt ,és támadás pozicióban állt. A szolgája ugyanezt tette, bár kevésbé volt okosabb ,és kés helyet egy kislámpát emelt fel.   
\- Te gyáva! – Nézet a fák felé Frank. – Mutasd meg magad most!   
\- Mr. Frank, uram, azt hiszem, ez egy állat.  
\- Jó, friss hús. – Csikorgata a fogát Frank amikor egy másik zajt hallott. – Te gazember! Mos…..  
\- Segítség. Uram!   
Frank megpördült, és látta, hogy egy óriás kentaur megragadta a szolgáját,Stevent a naykánál fogva felemelték ,úgy hogy a lábai a levegőben kalimpáltak. Frank rémülten figyelte a jelenetett.  
Mögötte egy hangos morgást hallott amitöl újra megprördült.   
Obreon dühödt arca volt az utolsó dolog, amit látott, mielőtt mindent elsötétült körülötte. 

****

Az eszméletlen foglyokat napkelte előtt a táborba vitték. A kezük hátúl össze volt kötve, Obreon azonban térdelő helyzetbe rángatta Frank ernyedt testét ,és úgy kötözte meg a kezét ,és lábát. Az eszméletlen szolgát viszont csak a hátára fektette.   
Hajnalban Darius kijött a házából,hogy megnézze a foglyokat. Frank ,még mindig eszméletlen volt lelógot fejjel. A szólga viszont már felébredt ,és remegve tágra nyilt szemekkel nézet fel rájuk.   
\- Én csak Mr. Frank parancsát követtem. Kérlek , ne öljetek meg. – könyörgött a szolga.   
De abban a pillanatban Obreon , nem volt kegyelmes hangulatában , még akkor sem ha a szolga ártatlan volt. Így nem mondott semmit az embernek.  
Az egyik kentaur egy vödör jéghideg vízet öntött Frankra. Mira az azzonal felébredt az eszméletlenségéböl. Egy másik kentaur pedig a hanálnál fogva megragadta ,és arra kényszeritette , hogy felnézen Obreonra.   
\- A neved ember. – követelte durva hangon Obreon.   
\- Nem mondom meg neked…. – Az egyik kentaur gyomorszájon ütötte. Ettől Frank felzihált ,és majdnem a nadrágjába csinált.   
\- A neved.   
\- Frank. – sikerült kinyögnie Franknak. – Frank Dowltsky.   
Obreon megerősítésként bólintott amikor Darius felé fordult. Dühöt garag száguldott át Obreon erein amint újra a szánalmas féreg felé fordult. Egy kentaur tárts védelmező ösztönével nem lehetett tréfálkozni.   
\- Tudod, hogy miért hoztak ide? – kérdezte Darius.   
\- Nem.   
Egy másik vödör jeges vizet dobtak rá.  
\- Ne! Elég a vizzel! – köpködte hadarva ,és hátra vetette a fejét.   
\- Kentaur földjére léptél.   
\- Elnézését kérem érte, nem tudtuk.   
\- És mi a másik bűnöd? Vald be ,és mi talán kegyelmet mutathatunk.   
\- Nem csináltunk semmit sem. – mondta gyorsan a szolga. – Csak átútazóban vagyunk a másik városban.   
\- Nem követtünk el semmilyen bűnt a kentaurok ellen. – válaszolt Frank   
Frank össze görnyedt a rugástol a gyomrában , és felnézet a kentaura aki undorodva nézzett le rá.   
– Ártatlanok vagyunk. – nyögte.   
Obreon ökölel az arcába ütött.   
\- Nem tetszik a válaszod, ember. 

*****

A sátor fedele nyitva maradt,így a hideg szél végig söpört a satorban. Reggel a foglyoknak száritott húst ,és egy csésze vízet adtak mielőtt a tábor központjába kerültek volna. Az összekötött kezük véget kénytelenek voltak elviselni a kígyókat és a pókokat vagy bármit ami elhaladtak melletük. A kis kentaurok kavicsokat és meglehetősen éles kis sziklákal dobálták meg őket,főleg Frankot.   
\- Azt hittem, nem léteznek.- mondta Steven. Motyogta magában a bolond ember megrémülve ezektől az átkozott teremtményektől.   
Frank megpróbálta enyhíteni magát egy kényelmes helyzetben, de nem sikerült. Az izmai fájtak ,amiért hosszú ideig kényelmetlen helyzetben van összekötve,és az elszenvedet verésektől is fájt mindene ,amiket kapot a hatalmas kentaurtol. És feldühitette az amikor ézrevette ,hogy Stevent egyszer sem ütöték meg. Plusz Stevent egyszer sem öntöték le , a vödörnyi jeges vízel.   
Frank jól megfigyelte ezt a tábort.  
Mocskos állatok, gondolta miközben magában füstölgött. Rá meredt minden egyes kentaura akivel szembe talalta magát. És azokra a mocskos kurvákra akik szétették a lábaikat egy ló farkának.   
Nyíltan rábámult egy nőre aki az újszülötét vitte a kezében. Ez volt az első emberi baba, akit reggel ótta látott. De a szeme inkább a nő teste körvonalaira fokuszált amely kigömbölyödött attól ,hogy a gyermeket a méhében hordózta.   
Ezek a nők biztos ,hogy vad lehetnek az ágyban. Állatoknak adtak magukat nem?   
Valami keményen az arcába becsapódott.   
\- Ezt miért kellett? – nyögött fel ,és óvatosan megmozgatta az állkapcsát ,hogy megbizonyosodjon arról ,hogy nem-e tört el.   
A kentaur úgyan olyan nagydarab ,és izmos volt mint az, aki kihallgatta.  
\- Ne merd rá vettni a szemedet a társamra. – morgot rá ,és elvitte onann a társát.   
Ezek az állatok mégcsak feleségül sem vették ezeket a nőket. Átkozot bűnös lények. Ha az emberek megtudnák ,hogy hol élnek ezek a kentaurok , mindet elpusztitanák.   
\- Az asszonyod egy kurva! – kiáltott fel Frank nem törödve Steven tiltakozásával ,hogy elcsendesítse.  
\- Szétnyítsák a lábaikat bármeik fasznak ami bele fér a nedves….   
Újabb kemény ütés érte az arcát ami leteritette a földre. Pislogott ,mert a látása elhomályosodott ,és a fülei is csenget. Felnézet ,és amint a látása kitisztult felismerte azt a kentaurt aki az éjjel leütötte ,és reggel is megverte.   
A hatalmas termete ,és a dühödt kinézete minden embert megrémitett volna, úgy mint Stevent is aki most hirtelen nagyon csendes lett.  
\- Gyerünk mondd már el ,hogy mi az én bűnöm. Vagy az a bajod ,hogy inkább férfit szeretnél egy női punci helyet?   
Egy vödör jeges vizet öntötek rá. A hidegtöl összeszorult a tüdeje ,és lihegni kezdett. Nem tudta irányítani a remegést ami keresztül futott rajta.   
\- Megverni egy nőt , ellentétben áll az én népem becsületeivel.  
\- Az állatoknak nincs becsülete. – vicsorogta a fájdalomtol Frank. Az ajkai elkékültek ,és vérzet a korábi ütésektöl,és most a homlokán is volt egy duzzanat. Megnyalta a sebesült ajkát, és felnézett a kentaurra.  
\- A nők a férfiak tulajdona. Csak egy dologra jók. Hogy jól megkefélhesék őket.   
Egy másik ütés érte a fejét. Szárazan felnevetett,és vért köpöt ki a szájábol.   
\- Mondd el az én bűnöm, te mocskos félvér! – kiáltotta ,de adigra Obreon már elfordult. 

****

\- A foglyok sorsát rád bizom. – mondta Darius.   
Obreon Callum komor elégedettséget érzet érzet amikor ezt Darius kijelentette, habár tudta ,hogy Frankot mindenkép neki adják.   
Ott állt amikor a szolga ügyét megvitatták. Amikor pedig vége lett a találkózónak elindult a folglyokért. Két nap telt el azóta, hogy idehozták őket.Mint mindig a szolga félelemtöl remeget amint meglátta ,és önmagában motyogta ,hogy ártatlan. Nem úgy mint Frank aki úgy tűnt mintha üdvözölve fogadja a veréseket.  
A szolga Obreonra nézett.   
\- Semmit sem tettem. – mondta hangosan a szolga úgy mintha Obreon nagyott halló lett volna.   
\- Oh , kusolj már el Steven. – morogta Frank. – Amúgy is megfognak ölni minket.   
Steven kétségbeesetten nézet fel Obreonra.   
Obreon komoran nézett Frankre, majd a szolgára.   
\- Mondd ,hogy mi a bűnöm, te mocskos féreg!– követelte Frank. Egy fiatal kentaur hozzá vágot egy kis sziklát ami Frank arcát találta el. Mire Frank harcolni kezdett a köteli ellen ,és rájuk vicsorgott.   
\- Gyere csak ide , te mocskos kis félvér. – rikácsolta dühösen.   
Obreon hirtelen tőrt tartott a férfi torkához, és határozottan hozzá préselte.   
\- Szeretnél tovább szenvedni, ember?   
\- Nem értem ,hogy mit tettem amivel megbántotalak. Nem ismerlek. Mondd meg, hogy miért vagyok itt! Nekem nincs semmilyen bűnöm, míg tti elraboljátok a nőnket megerőszakoljátok őket ,és arra kényszeritsétek őket ,hogy fajtalankodva veletek éljenek.   
Frank összeszoritotta a szemét amikor Obreon elhúzta a kezét, de nem érzet fájdalmat ezért kinyitotta a szemét,és nézte ahogy Obreon elvágja a kötelet Steven csúklójárol.   
\- Könyörgöm én nem tettem semmit sem. – esdekelt Steven amikor húzni kezdték. – Nem tudtam ,hogy ez a kentaurok földje, csak Mr Frank parancsát követtem….   
Frank figyelte ahogy a kentaur elhúzza a szolgáját. 

*****

Mira elbóbiskolva alúdt az agyon amíg megnem érezte ,hogy Obreon emberé válva becsúszik mellé az ágyba. Felsóhajtott ,és a fenekét hozzá présselte. Obreon farka azzonal kőkeményre meredt ,és könnyedén a lányba csúszot , de gyengéden mozgot benne miközben átölelve a telt melleit gyurogatta. A lány csalódottan ,és frusztráltan felnyögött a lassú mozdulatai miat ezért keményen belé döfve hangosan felkuncogott.   
\- Nagyon mohó vagy ma este szerelmem. – jegyezte meg rekedtes hangon.   
\- Gyorsabban ,Obreon, keményen ,és gyorsa akarom.   
A férfi örömmel döfött bele keményen. A vastag farka teljesen betöltötte ,és a lány élvezte ,hogy ennyire betöltse őt. Óvatosan megfordította a lány fejét, hogy megcsókolja, ahogy mélyen tövig belé döföt. Majd gyorsabban ,és keményen mozogni kezdett benne addig amíg mindkettöjüket elnem repitette ,és mélyen a lányba spricelte a magját.   
A keze végig simitott a kedvese hátán,és megragadta a fenekét.   
\- Mi lesz velük?   
Obreon tudta, hogy kikről beszélt.  
-Frank megfog halni. De előtte…. Mi kentaurok szeretünk játszani a foglyainkal mielőtt megöljük őket.   
\- És mi lesz a szolgával? Hiszen ártatlan.   
\- Élve marad, de nem maradhat itt… meghagytam Urlikónak , hogy kösse be a szemét , vagy üse le ,hogy eszméletlen legyen ,és vigye el egy messzi falú környékére.   
\- Köszönöm.- sóhajtott fel hálásan Mira mire Obreon gyengéden megcsókolta.   
\- Ezt nem csak érted tettem, mi Kentaurok nem vagyunk barbárok , nem szoktunk ártatlanokat ölni.   
\- Mindenesetreörülök ,hogy életemnek ez a része véget ért. – fordult a lány a hátára ,és fogta meg Obreon kezét. Egy lassú édes mosoly terült szét az arcán amikor a férfi kezét a hasára helyezte.   
\- Már alig várom ,hogy elkezdjük a család épitését.   
\- Mira… ?- Suttogta Obreon. Elakadt a lélegzete amikor a lány mosolyogva könyve lábadt szemmel bólintott. Ezért lehajolt rá ,és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Majd lejebb hajolt ,és gyengéden megpuszilta a lány hasát ,és felnézve a lányra a nagy kezével gyengéden végig simitott a lapos hasán.   
Új élete nőtt a lány méhében.  
\- Te ,és a baba vagytok az én ajándékom. – mormolta. 

****

Frank az öklébe fogot egy kővet. Az arca tele volt zúzzódásokal ,és az állkapcsak is fájt ha mozogtatta. Remeget a hidegtől, ruhái a testére tapadtak a legutolsó vödör jeges víztöl amit rá öntöttek. A szemét mindenen rajta tartotta maga körül. Senki sem figyelt rá, mindenki folytatta az úgynevezett normális életét a táborban. Rájött ,hogy valószínűleg hamarosan megfog halni. Erre a gondolatra rá nézet az üres oszlopra. Nem hozták vissza Stevent ,és már három nap is eltelt miótta elvitték.   
De a sziklákat dobáló fiatal kentaurok hasznosnak bizonyultak.Így eltudot érni egy követ ami elég éles volt ahoz, hogy átvágja vele a kötelet. Egész éjjel dolgozott rajta, újra és újra a csuklóján lévő kötelet dörzsölte vele. Ezt két napig csinálta addíg amíg a karja ,és a keze elnem zsibadt a kimerültségtöl.   
Már közel volt. Megfeszitette a kezeit ,és hajlitotta csavarta a kötelet. Muszáj elmenekülnie inenn. Amint a kötelet átvágja összefogja ,és az éjszaka leple alatt elmenekül.   
\- Miért nem tudtál lemondani rólam?   
Frank meglepetten nézett Mirára.   
A nőre,aki miat a nyilt pusztára ment ,a nőre kinek a teste útán sóvárgot. Mit csinált itt? Hát nem tudja ,hogy az íránta érzet szerelme hajtotta ide? Hát nem tudja ,hogy azért küzd ,hogy elmeneküljön innen , mert meg akarja találni?  
És most ott volt pár lépésnyire távol tőle szőrmével bélelt kabátba csomagolva.  
\- Ezt az ajándékot a mesteredtől kaptad? – kérdezte végül mellékesen bár a hangja fenyegető volt.  
Miközben lassan dolgozott a kötelen.   
\- Biztos szétárad a csinos kis combjaidat ahoz,hogy ilyen szép ajándékot kapjál.   
A lány dühtöl kipirult ara láttán elvigyorodott annak ellenére is ,hogy a vágás a száján csipet.   
\- Nem beszélhetsz mostmár így velem.   
\- Meik átkozott félvér a te társad? – követelte tőle dühödten. – örökre báni fogod amiért hagytad ,hogy egyiköjük valaha is hozzád érjen.   
\- Már nem tudsz bántani. – emelte fel büszkén Mira az állát. A lány elég biztonságban érezte magát másokkal körülvéve. Amikor Mira felnézett, látta, hogy az egyik kentaur a kovácsmühely kivül dolgozik. A kentaur néha felnézett a munkájábol ,és rájuk nézett.   
\- A társam meg fog ölni.  
\- Oh. Tehát ő az, aki mindig üt engemet?   
Frank most még inkább gyűlölte a kentaurt. Sokkal keményebben dolgozott a sziklával ,és úgy tett minha megprobálna felülni így kevésbé volt feltűnö ,hogy mozgassa a kezeit.   
\- Tehát most már megtudod keményen lovagolni a farkamat miútán egy kentaur lófasza kitágitott.   
Mira undorodva hátra lépet.   
\- Hagyd abba Frank.   
\- Te hozzám tartozol Mira , nem pedig egy mocskos félfajtához.   
\- Csak is a társamhoz tartozom.   
\- Amikor kijutok innen, velem jössz. És majd megmutatom neked , hogy még mindig szeretsz.   
\- Soha sem szeretelek Frank. Hogy lehetne valaki olyan kegyetlent szeretni mint amilyen tevagy?   
\- De régebben szeretél. Mielőtt rajta kaptál ,hogy elverem a szobalány seggét. – O igen , Frank egyértelműen emlékezett arra a napra.  
A szobalány véletlenül eltörte az egyik figuráját a bolt feletti szobájában. Olyan dühös lett rá ,hogy egy ostorral és a kezével büntette őt, és addigverte a seggét amíg a bőre vöröses ,és véres lett. Ettől pedigolyan kemény lett ,hogy nem tehetett róla , de meg kellet erőszakolnia a lányt még pedig a fenekén. Mira pont akkor toppant be ,és meglátta amint hágja a lányt ostoral a kezében, és ez csak még keményebbé tette őt.   
\- Élvezted Mira.- mondta halkan ,és figyelte a lány arcát. – Tetszet ,és bámultad ahogy meghágom azt a kis kurvát.   
\- Hagyd abba! A fenyegetéseid most már semmit sem jelentenek.  
A kötél hirtelen meglazult a csuklóján.   
\- Tetszet neked ahogy hágom azt a kurvát miközben verem az ostoromal ,és halgattad a sikolyait. Sikoltozni fogsz nekem Mira.   
Egy pillanat alatt a lány mellet termet. A lány élesen felsíkoltott ,és érezte hogy az éles szikla a torkához szorult. Frank megragadta a nyakát ,és az ujjai úgy összeszorult a torkán , hogy elakadt a lány lélegzete.   
Frank fenyegetően belenevetett a fülébe ,és lassan végig nyalt a nyakán.   
-most azzonal magamévá kellene tennelek amiért ezek a mocskos állatok hozzád mertek nyulni. Kiváncsi vagyok ,hogy mennyire tágitottak ki a kentaurok ló faszuk.   
A kemény farkát felnyögve hozzá dörzsölve a lány ruhája hátsó részéhez nyomta, amitöl a lány félelemtől reszketni kezdett, és a kezével megprobálta lefesziteni magárol torkához tartott éles kővet tartó kezét.   
A kentaurok fegyverekkel jött elő,mások pedig a nőket és a gyerekeket tartottak biztonságos távolságban.   
Frank rájuk nézett. Elég okosak voltak ahoz ,hogy ne nyilakal tüzeljenek rá , mert azok akár Mira testébe is furródhatnak. Úgyan ez volt az eldobot késekel is.   
Frank elvigyorodott.   
\- Segíteni fogsz elmenekülni inenn Mira. 

****

\- Obreon a fogolynál van a társad! - hallatszott be a kiáltás a kovács mühelybe mire Obreon felkapta a fejét. Eldobta a szerszámait, és felkapott egy kardot ,és úgy vágtatott ki a szabadba.   
A szíve hevesen kezdett verni amikor meglátta ,hogy egy éles kis sziklát szorit Mira nyakához. Az átkozott szikla elég élesnek látszott ahhoz, hogy halálos sebbet okozhason. Maga mögött hallotta a testvéreit.   
Amikor Obreon Urlikóra nézet ,és bólintott Urlikó már felemelt kifeszítet nyílal célzott a fogolyra.   
\- Bal váll. – mormolta Obreon mire Urlikó elengedte a nyilat. A célzása pontos volt. Frank felorditott a fájdalomtol ,és egy pillanatra elengedte Mirát ,hogy a vállához kapjon.   
Obreon a fogoly felé vágtatott ,és megragadta a nyakát.   
Dühtöl világitott a szeme , amikor a nyakánál fogva felemelte az embert ,és a kardját a testébe döfte.  
Gurguládzó hang szökött fel Frankból ahogy a szeme kidülledt a fájdalomtól. Obreon megszoritotta a nyakát ahogy kihúzta belőle a kardot ,és leeresztette a férfit ,hogy afülébe beszéljen.   
\- A te bűnöd ember. - mondta Obreon vészjóslóan. – hogy hozzá nyultál az asszonyomhoz.   
Hogy megmutasa az írgalmát eltörte a férfi nyakát ,hogy megszüntese a fájdalmát. Harag száguldozott végig a testén, de abban a pillantban amint találkozott Mira tekintetével,kiszált minden visszafolytott harag a testéből.   
\- Vége van Mira. – húzta magához ,és lelegezte be a haja illatát.   
Elfordult a holtestöl ,de azért egyszer még bele rugot.   
Ha Mira megsérült volna, vagy mégrosszabb megölte volna….. Helene megölte a fiát ,és elszököt tőle amivel soha nem múló fájdalmat okozott Obreonak. De abban a pillanatban, amikor meglátta Mirát a veszélyben végül képes volt elfogadni ,hogy a fájdalma elmúlt. Mert esély volt arra ,hogy elveszítse a társát aki helyettesítette a hütlen szúkát,és megadhattja számára a hön áhitott családját. Mira kisbabát vár, az ő jövőjét hordja a méhébe.   
Itt az ideje, hogy erre összpontosítson.   
-Vége van. – ismételte meg Obreon morogva a szavakat.   
Mira bólintott.  
\- Tudtam, hogy meg fogsz védeni.  
\- Igen Mira. Az utolsó lélegzetemig.


	16. Riahannon

Az útolsó tél nehéznek bizonyult Rihannon számára. vadászattal kapcsolatos készségei nem éppen a legjobb volt így az éleskamrájában , csak minimális hús volt. De virágzó tavasszal és nyárral a kertjében nem volt gond.A betakarása ebben az időben forgalmasabb volt.   
\- Anya! – hívta Epona. –Nézd ott van egy ló! Egy nagyon nagy!   
\- Merre?- Rihannon egy kosárba gyűjtött sárgarépát ,és uborkát azzal a szándékkal, hogy berakja későbbre. Sok munkát elkellet volna még végeznie,és még a gyermekéröl is gondoskodnia kellet. Csak ő maradt az egyedüli szülöje ,a kislánynak. Kevés élelmük volt ,és a fát is kellet vágnia , a házban rendetlenség volt ,és minden más házi munkát is elkellet végeznie mielőtt eljön az ideje a vacsora készitésre.   
Fáradt volt, de elmosolyodott, ahogy kislánya leugrott az ágyról. Epona megragadta Rihannon szoknyáját, és az ablak felé mutatot.   
\- Gyere anya nézd. Van ott egy ló , de az nem Piet. – Piet volt az öreg lóvuk.   
\- Rendben. – mondta Rihannon mert tudta, hogy Epona úgysem áll le adig amíg megnem nézi.   
\- Nincs semmi sem ott. – Vonta össze a szemöltökét, nem látott semmilyen lóvat , de volt valami szürke a földön. Közelebb is megvigygálta ,és rájött ,hogy leölt állat volt.   
\- Maradj itt Epona. – ragadta meg az íját Rihannon, és kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Kutatóan nézet a fák közé ,de csak a sürrú fákat , sikságot ,és hegyet látott. Visszatekintett a ház felé. Epona ismét az ablaknál volt ,és boldogan mosolyogva integetet.   
Rihannon hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha valami figyelné őt.Talán egy vad állat? Egy farkas? Megrázzta a fejét hogy összpontosítson arra, ami a földön fekszik. Az első becslés helyes volt,két leölt nyúl volt. Megérintette a szőrzetüket ami még mindig meleg volt.   
Frissen ölték le őket. Ami fura volt.   
Viszont így mégis volt étel amit az asztalra tehetett.   
Óvatosan felemelte a nyulakat a fülüknél fogva és visszafordult,de nem tudot nem arra gondolni ,hogy valaki figyeli.   
\- Halihó!  
Rihannon megfordult ,és meglátta ,hogy Ivor közeledig feléjük mögötte két másik lóvasal. Lerázta magárol a korábi érzését. Valószínűleg Ivor miat érezte, de nem tudta hogy megkönnyebült-e amiért Ivor figyelte így.   
Ivor nagydarabb férfi volt , de egy deka zsírfelesleg sem volt rajta. A nevetséges bajúsza megrándult ahogy mosolyogni kezdett, miközben leszált a lovárol.   
Erős nagydarabb gazdag ember volt aki lovak vásárlásával foglalkozot ,és ló tenyésztőként nemcsak a városban, hanem másutt is lakott. Mindig férfiakal ment mindenhová ,hogy azok elvégezék a nehéz munkát , vagy hogy testőrként mellete legyenek.   
\- Heló! – kiabált az ajtóból Epona.   
\- Nos hát szia Epona.   
Riahannon figyelte ahogy Ivor elő húzz egy kis tasakot a zsebéből, és átadja a lányának.Epona boldog arcát látva a tasak valószínűleg édességet tartalmazott. úgy tűnt,mintha Ivor kedvelné a gyermekeket.   
\- Heló Riahannon. – jött felé ,hogy üdvözölje.   
Riahannon küldöt felé egy rövid mosolyt. – Ivo. Mijaratban van itt?   
\- Azért jöttem, hogy meg győződjek arról ,hogy te ,és Epona jól vagytok-e.- az utóbbi időben, elég gyakran jött ide ,és minden egyes látogatása során ezt mondta. És minden alkalomkor javaslatott tett a számára.   
\- Jól vagyunk. Most egy kicsit elfoglaltak vagyunk a betakaritási szeszon miat.   
\- Ezt nem kellene egyedül csinálnod,Riahannon. Ideküldhetném az egyik emberemet ,hogy segítsen ha hagynád. – mondta Ivor a két lovasra pillantva.Akik leszáltak ,és halkan beszélgetek egymás között.   
\- Ha feleségül jönnél hozzám át vihetnélek benneteket a nagyházamba. És Eponának is lenne egy apja.   
\- Ivor. – kezdte a lány. Az ujjai a nyúlak füle körül szorultak. Jó ajánlat volt egyetlen egy nő sem lenne bólond nemet adni az ajánlatra. De…. - Nem tehetem.   
Ivor a homlokát ráncolta.   
\- Nem tetszik nekem ,hogy ezen a nyamvadt kis farmon élsz. Az isten szerelmére, ez a ház a semmi közepén van. Egy férfi védelmére van szükséged. Mi van ha történik veled valami? Ki gondoza akkor a lányodat? Gyere hozám feleségül ,és biztonságban élhetsz a lányodal.   
-A felvetéseid ugyanazok mint minden korábbi látogatása során,és ugyan azokat a válaszokat fogja megkapni tőlem mind minden egyes alkalomkor. Nagyra értékelem az aggodalmát, de tényleg nem mehetek magához feleségül.   
\- Szörnyü dolgokat plécskálnak az emberek. - Közelebb hajolt, és lehalkitotta a hangját. – Azt beszélik ,hogy gonosz kentaur lények vannak a fák között. Két férfi eltűnt, és az egyiköjüket soha többé nem látták viszont a másik pedig megkergült.   
Riahannon megborzongott.   
\- A férfiak elszoktak menni. – tiltakozott a lány. - Ezek az erdők tele vannak vadon élő állatokkal és ….   
\- Ezek nem egyszerű állatok Riahannon, ezek a gonosz teremtmények kentaurok akik embereket kínoznak meg ,és feláldozák őket az isteneiknek.  
\- Hagyja abba Ivor! Nem akarom ,hogy bármi ilyesmit is mondjon Eponának.   
Ivor megragadta a karját, mielőtt el tudott volna lépni tőle. – Akkor gondolj Eponára. Azok a kentaurok nemcsak elrabolják a nőket,hanem arra is kényszeritik őket ,hogy kihordják a gyermekeiket ,és még meg annyi kimondhatatlan dolgokat tesznek velük.   
\- Elég Ivor, kérem. – rázzta le magárol a kezét. – Ha azértjött ide ,hogy megijesszen…   
\- Hát remélem is ,hogy megijesztettelek. Ezek a földek tele vannak olyan teremtményekel amikról beszélek. A legjobb esélyed ,hogy biztonságban légy az ,hogy hozzám jösz feleségül. Nagyon is jól tudod ,hogy közelebb vannak az otthonodhoz. Hallottam egy par férfitól ,hogy észrevettek néhányat ezeken a hegyeken. – mutatott a fákírányába.   
Riahannon oda nézet ahová mutatott a fák közé ,és a mögötte álló hegyre.   
Furca ,de Ivor pontosan abba az írányba mutatott amelyre esküdni mert, de úgy érezte ,hogy onann figyeli valaki.   
-A kentaurok rémisztök ,és szívtelen teremtmények. Ha elkap az egyik soha sem fogod újra látni a napot.   
Nyilvánvaló volt,hogy mennyire gyűlöli ezeket a teremtményeket.   
Riahannon megállt.   
\- Majd gondolkozok rajta Ivor.   
A férfi nem szólt semmit sem. Ehelyett lenézett. - Hol szerezted őket? Nem is tudtam ,hogy ilyen ügyesen tudsz nyúlat lőni.   
Riahannon a kezében lévő friss húsra pillantott,és pislogni kezdett. Ott volt újra, az a furcsa érzés. 

*****

Ivor jó távol volt már a kis háztól amikorbeszélni kezdet az embereivel. Mark ,és Antony úgyan olyan hűek voltak,hozzá mint bámeik bűnöző akiket Ivor felvett magához. Mert amikor megszerezte a bűnöző hűségét azok akár a halálükig is neki dolgoztak.   
Ivor pont ezt szerete az embereiben.   
\- Nem tűnik úgy, hogy elfogja fogadni az ajánlatomat. – mondta Ivor. Adam aki egy magas, szikár férfi volt éles sas szemekel , egy ronda vágásal az arcán. Felnézett rá.  
\- Mit akarsz, mit tegyünk?  
\- elfogadná az ajánlatomat , ha valami történe a kislányával…. – gondolkodot el Ivor az éget bámulva.   
\- Azt akarod ,hogy erőszakoljuk meg a kislányt? – nyalta meg az perverzül a száját mire Ivor undorodva nézett rá.   
\- Nem te tökfilkó, csak raboljátok el őt ,és tartsátok fogva néhány napig, de nem eshet bánkodása. Ha ártani mersz neki, ha egy ujjal is hozzá mersz érni. Meghalsz mert megöletlek ,világos? – nézett rá dühödten.  
\- Rendben , meglesz. – mondta Antony a szakálas férfi.   
\- Tervezzétek meg a következő nap után. A lehető legrövidebb időn belül szeretném Riahannont feleségül venni.


	17. Chapter 17

Minden kentaurnak fiatalon megtanitanak két dolgot, hogy hogyan kell a késel báni, és hogy hogyan kell csapdát állítani a kisebb állatok számára.  
Urlikónak alig telt bele néhány percébe,hogy elkapja az apró mókust. Felemelte a ketrecet, és az apró állat rémült fekete szemébe bámult.  
\- Nem bántlak kis pajtás. – dobot be egy apró diót a ketrecbe mire felkuncogva látta ,hogy a mókus móhon útána kap a szemét még mindig a fogva tartóján tartva.  
Urlikó megragadta a többi dolgot ,és elindult a tábor felé.  
\- Mit csinálsz azzal a mókusal? – kérdezte Obreon a ketrecet méregetve. – Nem vagy egy kicsit túl öreg ahoz ,hogy még mindig ilyeneket fogdosál? Ilyeneket , csak a gyermek kentaurok csinálnak.  
Urliko elmosolyodott. – Megvan rá az okom. Hogy van Mira?  
Obreon szélesen mosolya a szemét is érte. – remekül van. Ragyog a terheségtöl.  
Látva ,hogy a bátya mennyire boldog , Urlikó is elvigyorodott. – Te is abban reménykedel ,hogy lányod fog születni?  
Obreon vállat vont. – Nem érdekel ,hogy fiú vagy lány lesz. De Mira biztos abban ,hogy fiúnk fog születni. – Rá pillantott a fiatalabbik testvérére. – Azt reméli ,hogy csatlakozni fogsz hozzánk vacsorára.  
\- Sajnálom ,de nem tudok.- pillantott Urlikó a ketrecre. - Van egy kis dolog amit még elkell ,hogy intézek.  
\- Már figyelek egy ideje. Nyugodtnak tűnsz Urliko. Ennek köze van annak a nőnek akiről beszéltél?  
Urliko bólintott, de nem nézett fel. – igen.  
\- Hamarosan ide hozod?  
\- Szeretném.  
\- Szeretnéd. – mondta Obreon elgondolkodva. A meleg időjárás szinte mindenkit a szabadba vonzótt. Obreon csak néhány lépés nyire a házátol állt ,és egy asztalon dolgozott. Most vissza tért a munkájához. – Van valami gond a szűzzel?  
\- Vele semmi gond…. De …. Van egy gond ami megakadályoza ,hogy ide hozzá. Dariusnak nem fog tetszeni.  
Obreon összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Komoly problémának kell lennie ahoz ,hogy Darius ne hagyja jóvá. Mi a baj a szűzzel?  
Ha Urliko ide fogja hozzni akkor a bátyjának még most kell tudnia. Urliko felnézett Obreonra.  
\- Ő már nem szűz.  
\- Szeretője van?  
\- volt. – Urliko tísztázni akarta ezt. Már jó ideje figyelte a nőt időnként ellenőrizte a téli hónapokban, biztosítva őt, és a gyermekét a védelmével.  
Aztán tenap több férfit is látott az otthonánál, megrándult az emlékektöl. Az , az ember volt a szeretője? Rá nézésre tudta ,hogy a férfi gonosz , és az egész szitúáció tele volt rossz ómenekel.  
\- A nő özvegy.  
\- Értem. – bólintott a bátya óvatosan. – Még nem közölted ezt Dariusal?  
\- Nem. Addig nem is tervezem elmondani amíg ide nem hozom.  
\- Ugye tudod öcsém ,hogy probléma lesz amint felfedezik ,hogy már nem szűz?  
\- Tudom. 

*****

Mira rá mosolygot Obreonra amikor amikor átvette a nehéz kosarat tőle. A házban Mira megdörzsölte a fájó hátát. A hasa nagyon nagyra nőtt az elmúlt néhány hónapban, ahogy a gyerekmekük egyre erősebbé vált minden nap.  
A bőre szinte ragyogott a terheségtöl ,de a súlya egy kicsit sokal nagyobb volt a kicsi termetéhez képest.  
\- Később is ehetünk Mira. - Mormolta,Obreon és könnyedén felemelte az ágyra. – Pihenj egy kicsit.  
Mire a lány bólintot. - Most már annyira fáradtnak érzem magam.- mondta ,és egy perc múlva már aludt is.  
Obreon végig futatta az ujjait az arcán , a hátán majd megálapodot a nagy hasán. A gyermekük hamarosan itt lesz velük. A gondolattol elmosolyodott. A kezével gyengéden betakarta a hasát. Hiányzott számára a gyermek nevetésének hangja és a mindig kíváncsi természetük.  
Megérezte a gyermekük gyengéd rugását a tenyerén. Mira annyira kimerült volt hogy még csak megsem mozdult rá.  
\- Maradj nyugton kicsi fiam… vagy lányom. Anyukádnak szüksége van a pihenésre.- Suttogta Obreon majd lehajolt ,és megcsókolta Mira hasát. – majd megérkezel , ha eljön a pontos idő. – mondta gyengéden , majd halkan át ment az egyik szekrényhez. Elő vette a kését ,és a félkész munkáját ,és elkezdte késziteni a másik játékot a gyermekük számára. Már két mini kentaurt is faragot , most pedig egy hegyi oroszlánon dolgozott.  
Mosolyogva arra gondolt ,hogy milyen lesz majd ha néhány hónap mulva az otthonuk tele lesz a gyermekük hangjával miközben Mira dudolni fog neki. Ez megmelengette a szívét. Már alig várta ,hogy a gyermekük megérkezen. 

*****

Urliko két nappal később visszatért, hogy ellenőrizze a nőt és a gyermeket,és ezúttal a nap ép csak lenyugodott. A nő ép egy maréknyi fát hordott. Látszott rajta ,hogy túl nehéz a számára ezért többször is megállt ,hogy mozgassa a karjaiban a sújt. A szeme az kicsi gyermekre esett aki egy kis kék ruhában volt. A lányka engedelmesen sétált az anyja mögött,egy kis dalt dudolgatva magában.  
Ez a kép mosolyt csalt Urlikó arcára.Hál istenek rendben voltak.  
Az elmúlt hónapokban miótta felfedezte őket, úgy tűnt, hogy egyfolytában csak rájuk gondol,és csak akkor volt nyugodt ha ellenőrzte ,hogy rendben,és biztonságban vannak.  
Védelen nélkül látva őket, megbizonyosodott arról ,hogy szükségük van rá ,hogy gondoskodjon róluk.  
Meggyőződve arról, hogy jól vannak megfordult ,és elindult vissza a táborba. De hirtelen halk suttogó hangokat hallott. Aztán egy hangos recsenést. Urlikó figyelmét a házban lévő dulakodás keltette fel. Majd egy nő sikoltása hangzott fel a levegőben. Amit egy gyermek kiáltása követte ami úgy szíven szúrta Urlikot , mintha fizikailag is megütötte volna.  
\- Ha követ minket, a gyermek meghal. - Mondta az egyik férfi,míg a másik küzdött a vonagló gyermekel a karjában.  
\- Anya! - kiáltotta a gyerek.  
\- Epona! – A nő könnyel áztatott arcal hátra lépet.  
Adigra Urliko már leért a sziklákal fedett dombrol kifeszitett ilyal a kezében. Majd egy másodperccel később, arra a férfira irányította az ilyat, aki küzdött a gyermekkel. Ahogy várta, a nyíl átdöfte az ember oldalát ami olyan fájdalmas volt ,hogy kénytelen volt elengedni a gyereket.  
\- Fuss Epona, Fuss! – sürgette a nő sikoltva a gyereket. A gyermek úgy tett ahogy az anyja mondta , de bele rohant egy harmadik emberbe.  
\- Meg vagy te kis csibész. – vigyorgott elégedetten a férfi. A gyermek sikoltozni kezdett.  
\- Hé mennünk kell, valami itt van! – rémúldözőtt az egyik.  
Urliko felhúztta az ilyát ,és célzott. Harag száguldozott az ereiben ahogy a kentaurok harci kiáltásával megjelent elötük. A máskor jóképű arca most eltorzult a dühtöl. Össze préselte a száját ,és fenyegetően meredt a férfiakra.  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a másik ember fogva tartja a nőt, de az arcára rémület ült ki amint meglátta Urlikot.  
Urliko megragadta azt a férfit, aki fogva tartotta a gyermeket, és megragadta a nyakát.  
\- Enged el a gyermeket. – Morogta vészjóslóan a férfi fülébe. Amikor nem tette, Urliko az ujjával összeroppantotta a torkát mire a férfi azzonal elengedte a gyermeket. Aztán egy másodperc múlva a holtan zuhant össze.  
Urliko habozás nélkül megragadta a síró gyermeket,és magához ölelte míg a hosszú másodpercig a nő szemébe nézet úgy mintha némán azt üzente volna ,hogy nem kell félteni tőle a gyermekét.  
Elindult a fák közé a gyermekel , mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfiak nem a nőt, hanem a gyereket akarták, így nem volt veszélyben. Legalábbis még nem.  
Gondolataiban elemezte a szituációt miközben áthaladt az erdőben. Hamarosan vissza kell jönnie a nőért is.  
A gyermek az apró öklével püfölte miközben hangosan kiabált.  
\- Az anyukámat akarom!  
Urliko megnyugtattóan a kezét a fejére rakta ,és simogatni kezdte a haját.  
\- Shh, kicsim. Hamarosan vissza megyek ,és megmentem anyukádat is.  
A kislány hangosabban kezdett zokogni. Ezért szorosan magához ölelte.  
\- Biztonságban vagy velem kicsim. Nem kell félni tőlem. – Ezeket a szavakat mormolta neki ,és simogatta a haját adig amíg a lányka végre abba hagyta a zokogást. De a szemeiből még mindig záporoztak a könnyek ,és a karjaiban szipogott.  
\- Az anyukámat akarom. – mondta ,és a hangja reszketett a félelemtől.  
Lassan elérték a tábort.  
\- Ide hozom neked. A szavamat adom rá. – állt meg. – Az anyukád Eponának hívo?  
A lányka bólintott, és a nedves arcát a vállába temette.  
\- Az én nevem Urliko.  
\- A mi lovunk Piet nem beszél. Te hogy ,hogy tudsz beszélni?  
Urliko hangosan felkuncogott. A tábor széle már láthattóvá vált ezért tovább indult.  
\- Mert nem vagyok ló kicsim, Kentaur vagyok.  
Fákják világitoták meg a tábort, sokan még mindig a munkájukal voltak elfoglalva, de voltak akik már visszatértek a házaikba.  
Észrevette ,hogy többen is megbámulják őket, de Urliko szótlanul haladt tovább. Haza igyekezet vele ,és végül letette Eponát.  
\- Most már ez az új otthonod kicsim. – mondta Urliko. Kicsit bizonytalan volt abban ,hogy mit mondjon egy gyermeknek, különösen egy olyanak akit ilyen módon választoták el az anyjátol.  
\- Hiányzik az anyukám, haza akarok menni Urliko. – nézett fel a férfira a léányka lebigyesztett alsó ajkakkal ,és úgy nézet ki mintha újra sírni kezdett volna.  
Urliko leereszkedett hozzá ,és gyengéden megérintette az arcát.  
\- Az anyukád is itt fog velünk élni. Most gyere, éhes vagy?  
A kislány bólintott.  
Urliko készitett neki egy tányér ételt, majd puha szőrmékre puha párnákat rakot és azt mondta ,hogy miútán evet, aludjon ha elálmosodott. Miútán a kislány engedelmeskedet , Urliko kiment a házból ,hogy megkeresje testvéreit.  
\- Mit értesz azon ,hogy emberi gyermeket hoztál a táborba? – követelte Agenor. Mindannyian kint álltak ,Agenor házánál ,és halkan beszélgetek. Obreon a fiatalabb testvére felé fordult, nem mondott semmit,csak türelmesen várta a választ.  
\- A nő akit társamnak kívánok, özvegy. Ma este, amikor ott voltam, hogy meggyőződjek arról hogy ő és a gyermek biztonságban vannak-e, férfiak ott voltak ott,és elakarták rabolni a kislányt.  
\- A nőt viszont nem akarták elrabolni? – kérdezte Obleon mire Urliko bólintott.  
\- Ennek semmi értelme. A férfiak egy másik férfinak dolgoztak ,és hozzá akarták vinni a gyermeket. A biztonsága érdekében ide kellett hoznom. Holnap visszamegyek nőért is.  
\- Nagy kockázatot jelent, hogy idehozza a gyereket.- Mondta Agenor, bár a hangjában nem volt bírálat. - Az az ember, akit élve hagytál látott téged és az irányt,is amere mentél.  
Urliko vállat vont.  
\- Ha az ember elég okos akkor nem jön utánam a táborba. Ha mégis akkor megérdemli a hálál a büntetést,amiért valaha is arra gondolt ,hogy elraboljon egy gyermeket. – Megrázta a fejét az elméje tele volt Eponával ,és nővel. – Reggel elfogom mondani Dariusnak.  
\- A gyermek, jól érzi magát?  
\- Fél,és az anyját akarja. De evet, és remélem ,hogy mostanra már nyugodtan alszik.  
Agenor,bólintott. Lacey,és Mira segítenek vigyázni a gyermekre addig amig másal vagy elfoglalva. Tájékoztattom a többi kentaurt ,hogy vigyázanak ,azokra a férfiakra, akikről beszéltél.  
\- Köszönöm ,testvéreim. – mondta Urliko. Obreon Urliko vállára tette a kezét ,és megpaskolta mielőtt elváltak.  
Mire Urliko vissza ment a házába Ephona ismét újra csendesen sírt. Magához szoritotta a vastag puha bundát ,és ugy sírdogált.  
\- Mi a baj kicsim? – Térdelt le mellé Urliko.  
\- Az anyukám biztonságban van? – Az apró öklével letörölte a könnyét, ami nedvesítette az arcát.- Az a gonosz bácsi megütötte anyát.  
\- Nem, nem ütötte meg. Csak lefogta. De anyukád biztonságban lesz. Biztonságan ide hozom neked. Most aludj kicsim. Nagyon kimerültél.  
\- Reggel itt lesz az anyukám?  
\- Hamarosan itt lesz. Itt lesznek majd a húgaim ,és segítenek neked. – mondta a férfi ,és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a haját. A gyermek hajának ugyanaz a vörös színárnyalata volt mint az anyjának, és gyönyörű volt űzfényben.  
Keresztül futott rajta a nő útáni vágy. De aztán eszébe jutott a férfi, aki megpróbált fajdalmat okozni a nőnek,és érezte ,hogy az aggodalmát át veszi a bosszú. Ezek az emberek megfogják bánni azt amit tettek.  
*****

Urliko legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Ephona végig aludta az éjszakát. Amikor reggel a kislány felébredt, felállt, és körülnézett a számára furcsa helyen. És amikor seholsem látta az anyját a szája legörbült.  
\- Anya?  
Urliko azzonal belépet hozzá, és Fellkapta az ölébe.  
\- Hol van az anyukám Urliko?  
\- Még nincs itt. De ne aggódj kicsi Ephona. Megígértem, hogy idehozom, és semmi sem fog megakadályozni,abban ,hogy ide hozzam a számodra.  
A kislány egy pillanatra elgondolkodot. – rendben van hiszek neked. – mondta végül.  
Urliko rákacsintott. – Gyere és reggelizünk a bátyámal ,és a társával.  
A kislány félénk volt, és az arcát Urliko vállába temette amikor bemutatta a többieknek. De hamarosan legyürte a félénkségét ,és hagyta ,hogy Lacey megfogja a kezét.  
Urliko pedig megragadta az alkalmat, hogy beszéljen Dariusal.  
\- Ide hoztam a lányomat,de attól tartok ,hogy nem tud majd alkalmazkodni , ha egyböl túl sok új arcot látt.  
Darius felhúzzta a szemöldökét. – A lányod?  
\- Igen. Ő az enyém, mint ahogy az a nő is, aki a lány anyja.  
\- Évszázadok ótta senki sem hozott a táborba olyan nőt aki már nem volt érintetlen Urliko. És ezt te is nagyon jól tudod.  
\- Igen. Tudom Dárius.  
\- Évszázadokal ezelőtt nem tudták a kentaurok,hogy nem szabad tisztátalan asszonyokat elrabolni ,és tásulni velük. Sajnos beviték a betegséget a táborukba.A kentaurok pedig nem tudták leküzdeni ezt a betegséget, és ez a betegség , majdnem elpusztította a vérünket így többé már nem tudtunk léányt nemzeni.  
\- Dehát láthatod, hogy Agenornak leánya született. Vérünk meggyógyult és megerősödött.  
\- Igen. Summer az istenek ajándéka a népünk számára. Egy ritka ajándék. De meg kell értened, hogy nem tehetsük újra kockára a vérvonalunkat.  
Urlikó érezte ,hogy a kezei ökölbe szorulnak az oldalán. – Tudom, hogy mit csinálok. Küzdöttem ellene , de már egy éve szerelmes vagyok bé ,és távolról figyelem. Nem tudok harcolni az ellen amit érzek. Akarom ezt a nőt és ő lesz a társam.  
\- A gyermek…. A lányod…. Veszélyt jelenthet a táborunkra?  
\- Epona úgyan olyan ártatlan mint Summer. Még mindig fél, mert ismeretlenek vagyunk a számára. de lassan megtanul bízni bennem. Amikor az édesanyja itt lesz, rendben fog lenni. Nem lesznek fenyegetés a tábounkra.  
-Ha társadént akarod az anyját akkor könyörgöm még ne feküdj le vele. – Darius felemelte a kezét jelezve ,hogy Urliko még nem beszélhet. – Beszélek a többiekel ,és elfogjuk fogadni a nőt a táborba. De csak egy feltételel. Át kell esnie egy vizsgálaton amelyen megbizonyosodunk arról, hogy nincs betegsége. Ezt sajnos megkell tenni , ha társadnak akarod őt.  
Ez elég tisztességesnek tűnt. De hogy ne szeretkezen azzal a nővel akit a társának kiván? Az istenekre…  
-Elfogadom a feltételeket.  
Darius még mindig mélyen elgondolkodva bolintott. – Visszatérve a gyermekedhez. Hozd ide a nőt. De világossá kell tenned a számára, hogy a mostanttól fogva kentaur lesz.  
Urliko bólintott ,és elhagyta Darius házát. Haza ment ,hogy elhozon valamit Ephona számára ,és Ageron házába ment.  
\- Egy mókus! – mosolyodott A kislány letérdelt, és az arcát a ketrechez nyomta. – Szia.  
Urliko át adott neki néhány diót és egy kis magot.  
\- Ezzel etesd meg kicsim. Hamarosan megtanulja majd, hogy te vagy a gazdája ,és nem fog megharapni.  
Epona a ketrec oldalához tartotta a diót. A mókus még mindig fáradtan mozdulatlanul ült, és fekete szemekkel nézett a lányra. Aztán kiadot egy kis hangot ,és megragadta a diót amit Epona felé nyújtot.  
\- Hogy hívják?  
\- Ő a tiéd,kicsim. Nevezd el te őt. – mondta Urliko ,és Lacey felé nézet. – Gyorsan visszatérek,Epona. A hugom Lace adig vigyáz rád.

*****

Riahannon teljesen kétségbe volt esve. Az éjszaka semmit sem aludt, amint meglátta Ivort a házhoz közeledni, félútón elé futott.   
\- Valaki elvitte Eponát. – mondta kétsébeesve. Ivor leszált a lórol ,és a karjaiba ölelte ,és aggódóan összeráncolta a homlokát.   
\- Férfiak jöttek ide tegnapeste ,hogy elrabolják, de aztán…. – a lány megborzongott.   
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Ivor , bár már tudta ,hogy mitörtént. Az embere aki élve maradt elmondta neki.   
\- Egy kentaur. A férfiak közül kettőt megölt, majd megragadta Eponát ,és elovagolt vele. – Mondta Riahannon ,és a gondolattól össze szorult a gyomra a rettegéstől.   
\- Segítenie kell nekem. – ragadta meg könyörögve Ivor karját. – kérem. Bármit megteszek, hogy vissza kapjam Eponát a karjaimba.   
Ivor megrázzta a fejét ,és úgy tett mintha gondolkodna. Elrejtette a mosolyát ,és gondolatban a tenyerét dörzsölte. Ez tökéletes volt a számára. A kentaur aki elvitte a gyermeket , azt bizonyitotta a lánynak ,hogy mocskos teremtmények. Ezzel Ivornak tökéletes kifogást találva ,a levadászásában. Minden terve egybe esett.   
Hátra nézet az embereire jelezve nekik ,hogy maradjanak a lóvaikon.   
\- Jobb , ha velem jössz.   
Riahannon összevonta a szemöldökét. – hová visz?   
\- Magamal. Mutasd az írányt ,hogy merre ment a kentaur. Lehet ,hogy a nyomára bukanunk.   
Riahanoon bármit megtett volna ,hogy vissza kapja a lányát ,így megengedte Ivornak ,hogy felsegítse a lóvára. Amint felszált Ivor mozgásra sarkalta a lóvát.   
Harminc perc elteltével azonban észrevette ,hogy Ivor emberei lemaradtak mögöttük,és gyakorlatilag egyedül hagyták őket. Azt is észrevette, hogy Ivor hozzá préselte magát. Észrevette ,hogy a kemény farkát ütemesen a fennekéhez nyomja minden egyes mozdulattal, amit a ló tett. És amikor megprobált elhúzzódni , közelebb vonta magához.   
\- Ivor… kérem áljunk meg egy kicsit.  
Riahannon megakarta találni a gyermekét , viszont szeretett volna néhány távolságot tartani közte ,és Ivor között. Mindig kedvesnek és nagylelkűnek tarotta a férfit, de volt vele kapcsolatban egy rossz érzése amit nem tudott megfejteni.   
Ivor megállította a lova mire Riahanonn leakart szálni ,hogy távol legyen tőle. A férfi követte.   
\- Ne aggódj, Riahannon. Meg fogjuk találni Eponát. – Monta a férfi ,és magához húzzta a lányt. Átölelte a karjaival ami remegésre késztette a lányt.   
\- Van már válaszod a javaslatomra, Riahannon? – A lány megrázta a fejét. –Kérem Ivor adig nem akarok erről beszélni amíg vissza nem kaptam a lányomat.   
Ivor fel emelte a lány állát.   
\- Még mindig a válaszodat akarom. Gondoskodásra van szükséged. A feleségemnek kell ,hogy legyél. Megígértem ,hogy visszahozom a lányodat ,és én tartom a szavamat.   
\- Köszönöm. Tudom, milyen kedves volt velünk az elmúlt néhány hónapban,amiotta meghalt a férjem.   
Valami megcsilant Ivor szemében amit nem tudott pontosan értékelni.   
\- Megértem, hogy az egyedülét miat hezitálsz, de most itt vagyok neked. – mondtta a férfi ,majd megcsókolta.   
Már olyan rég volt, hogy egy férfi száját érezte a sáján. A lány megkapaszkodot a férfi ingjébe mire a férfi közelebb rántotta magához.   
\- Szeretkezünk most Riahannon. Tudom ,hogy ez a csók azt jelenti ,hogy hozzám jösz feleségül.   
A férfi szavaira kipattant a lány szeme. Tágra nyilt szemmekel felnézett rá, és elfordította az arcát, amikor az újra megpróbálta megcsókolni.   
\- Nem, nem tehetjük, nem itt ,és nem így. – mondta kétségbeesve.   
\- Az embereim messze vannak. Nem fognak megzavarni benünket. – lihegte a férfi ,és már el is érte a lány ruhája gombjait. – Van fogalmad arról ,hogy mióta kívánlak?   
A lány riadtan megprobált elhúzzódni , de csapdába esset a karjaiban. – Ne. Kérem Ivor. Amint vissza kapom Eponát , majd csinálhasuk ezt….   
\- Nem hiszem ,hogy olyan sokáig tudnék várni. – mondta ,és durván simogatni kezdte testét.és felnyögve hozzá préselte a kemény farkát amitöl a lány kétségbesetten felnyögött.   
\- Nem tehetjük ezt!  
\- O dehogy nem, itt foglak magamévá tenni Riahannon. – hörögte a férfi. A lány megprobált sikoltani, de a férfi a szájára szorította a tenyerét. Riahanonn pánikba esett ,és elkezdet karmolni ,és rugdosódni. De a férfi túl nagy volt ,és erős így hamar lefogta ,és egy kézel megragadta a csúklóit ,és magason a feje fölé tartotta.   
Ivor az egyik kezével elkezdte kioldani a nadrágját ,és kivette a kemény farkát. És verni kezdte a farkát. Riahannon rémülten zakatoló szível figyelte őt,és úgy érezte ,hogy elfog ájulni.   
\- Csak nyugi kicsikém. – mormolta a férfi. – elkezdte felhúzni a lány szoknyáját mire Riahannon újra küzdeni kedett ellene. Felsikoltott ,és felrántotta a dérdét. Ivor fájdalmasan felorditott ,és a farkához kapot mire a lány az erdőbe rohant.   
A fák sűrűjébe szaladt ,de meghallotta a paták dübörgését a földön. Nem merte vissza nézni, tudta, hogy Ivor ,és az emberei követik.   
\- Riahannon! – hallott valakit kiabálni.   
Levegő után kapkodott, amikor meglátta,hogy egy nyíl vessző landolt a füven mellette. Ezek lőnek rá! A lódobogás hangosann ,és közelebbröl hallatszott.   
A szíve a rémületől hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Nem engedhette ,hogy elkapják. Mi fog történi Eponával? Gondolta rémülten. Ekkor hirtelen valaki megragadta a derekát, és felemelte. Felsikoltott ,és küzdeni kezdett a támadójával.   
\- Nyugodj meg Riahannon. – szolt rá egy ismeretlen mély hang.   
Riahannon megdermedt, és rájött,hogy nem egy lóvon ülö ember fogja a karjaiban. Amikor felnézett, azonnal felismerte,azt a kentaurt aki elvitte a lányát.   
Urliko a tenyerével befogta a száját, mielőtt újra sikoltozhatott volna.  
\- Epona jól van ,és nem fogok ártani neked, úgyhogy hagyd abba a sikoltozást.Mert a hangod útán fognak követni ezek az emberek.   
A kentaur az rős izmos karjaiban tartotta miközben sebesen futott vele a fák között. Olyan lehetetlen sebességgel futott vele ,hogy a lány kénytelen volt belé kapaszkodni.   
\- Hol van a lányom? – követelte tőle.   
\- Az otthonomban. Hamarosan elviszlek hozzá, de előbb meg kell győződnem arról, hogy ezek az emberek nem követnek minket a táboromhoz.  
\- Ő ... ő megprobált megerőszakolni.- nyögte ,és visszanézett. A sűrű fák között nem látta őket ,de hallotta a lóvaik dobogásukat.   
\- És ezért az a férfi megfog fizetni. – mondta kemény hangon a kentaur.   
\- Miért vitted el a lányomat?   
\- Azok a férfiak ártani akartak neki. Muszáj volt biztonságba vinnem őt.   
\- És biztonságban van? Jól van?   
A kentaur egy pllanatra rá nézett.   
\- A saját szemedel fogod ezt látni amikor eljutunk az otthonomba.


	18. Chapter 18

-Anya!  
Riahannon kinyitotta a karját, és szorosan átölelte Eponát. És belélegezte a lánya haja illatát. A testében minden izma ellazult. Könybe lábadt a szeme. A lánya biztonságban volt. Remeget a hangja amikor megszólalt.  
\- Jól vagy kincsem? Nem bántott senki sem?  
Epona megrázta a fejét. – Urliko adott nekem egy mókust! Nézd! A lányka kiszabaditotta magát az anyja ölelö karjaiból ,és a ketrechez ment ami Agenor ,és Lacey házának a padlóján volt.  
\- Most már hiszel nekem? – kérdezte Urliko mire Riannon lassan bólintott.  
A szemei a körülötte lévő hatalmas kentaurokra meredt, akik mind ugyanolyan hatalmas ,és izmosak voltak mint Urliko, majd a nőkre nézzet akik szabadon jártak keltek a táborban ,és mind boldogoknak tűntek.  
\- Gyere Epona, mostmár haza kell mennünk. – Epona tiltakozó hangot adot ki.  
Urliko összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem fogsz sehová sem nenni.  
\- Hazamegyek a lányom….  
\- Az ,az ember ott fog rád várni. Ezt akarod? – lepet közel hozzá. – Elhatározta ,hogy ott az emberei szeme láttára tesz a magáévá. Nem vagytok biztonságban vele.  
\- Itt sem vagyunk biztonságban.  
Urliko olyan könnyedén emelte fel Eponát , mintha a gyermek születésénél fogva ezt csinálta volna. A másik kezével pedig megfogtta a ketrecet.  
\- Ellentétben azzal az emberel , mi gondoskodunk az asszonyunkról ,és a gyermekünkröl. Te ,és Epona mostantol kezdve az enyémek vagytok.  
Riahanonn felhúzzta a szemöldökét erre a zerogáns kijelentésre de nem volt más választása, mint követni őt. Figyelte ahogy Epona izgatott hangon mesélni kezdet Urlikonak ,hogy mit csinált a mókus a kentaur pedig figyelmesen hallgatta.  
Egy nagy házba értek ahol Urliko letette Eponát ,és a ketrecet.  
\- Tarsd távol a tűztől,kicsim. Beszélnem kell kint az anyukádal.  
\- Nem tarthatsz minket örökre itt. – Tette dacosan ölbe a karjait Riahanna kint a ház előtt. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Ép ,hogy megmenekült egy erőszakos embertől , hogy a másik percben bele botladjon egy uralkodó kentaurba. Hogy történhetet meg mindez?  
\- A szökés hiábavaló lesz Riahannon , úgy hogy megse probáld. A társamként hoztalak ide.  
\- Azt sem tudom ,hogy ez mit jelent! – tárta szét a karját idegesen Riahannon. – Mégcsak nem is ismerlek! Elvitted a gyermekemet , aztán engemet is ,és most azt álítod ,hogy megvédsz Ivortol, de….  
A kentaur a karját megragadva magához rántotta ,és egy kemény csókkal elhallgattatta. A teste ösztönösen reagált rá, és beleolvadt az ölelésében.  
A férfi forró szája móhón összeolvadt,az övével amitöl sóvár vágyakozás futott vég a lányon. Amikor vége szakadt a csóknak a lány döbbenten nézett fel rá.  
A férfi zihálva nézett rá ,és látni lehetett rajta ,hogy úgyan úgy hatott rá a csók mint a lányra.  
\- A tested ismer engem. – morogta égő szemmekel. – A társaként ismert fel , mert te leszel a társam , az asszonyom… és a szerelmem.  
Riahannon megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem fogom kitenni a lányomat….  
\- Egy kentaur számára? – kérdezte kurtán a férfi.  
\- Nem, valakinek, aki rosszul bánhat vele , vagy akár elhagyhat minket.  
\- Ne beszélj tovább Riahannon. – ráncolta össze a homlokát Urliko ,és úgy nézett ki, mintha megsértette volna. – Nem tetszenek a vádaskodásaid. Epona most már az én lányom ,és te pedig a társam. Fogadd el.  
Urliko tudta ,hogy ez így egyszere túl sok volt a lánynak. Így aztán vonakodva elengedte ,és karnyújtásnyira távol állt tőle.  
\- Hamarosan ebéd idő lesz. A hugaim megosztják velünk az ételüket adig amíg nem alkalmazkodsz ehhez az élethez. De most már ez az otthonod. Hamarosan tetszeni fog itt neked, és boldog leszel velem itt. 

*****

Riahannon a szőrmén ülve a szakadt ruhájával játszott. A csendes éjszaka , semmit sem segitett az idegeségén. Elsem tudta hinni , hogy tényleg léteznek a kentaurok. Azt hitte, hogy csak mítoszokban léteznek. Aztán látta ahogy egy kentaur elviszi a lányát ,és ez a mítosz a rémálmává vált. És most?

Nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon.

A szemei Epona alvó alakjára tévedt,mellete a ketrecben a mókus összegombolyodva aludt. Úgy tűnik ,hogy itt biztonságban érzi magát, bizva Urliko szavaiban védelmében ,és szeretében. Vajon ő is megbízhat benne? 

Nem tudott aludni, így felült átölelte a térdeit ,és a tűzbe meredt. Urliko emberi alakban figyelte a lányt, majd közelebb lépet hozzá.  
Riahannon amint meglátta meglepődve felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem fűzött semmit sem ahoz, hogy emberi alakban látja a férfit.  
\- Hallottam rémhíreket arrol ,hogy a kentaurok elrabolják a nőket. Mindenki erről beszélt. – kezdtte Riahannon. – De nem hittem el ,hogy igazak.  
A férfi lehajolt ,és lágyan megcsókolta ami felmelegítette a testét.  
\- A kentaurok sokkal többet csinálnak annál ,hogy elrabolják a nőket,Riahannon. De ezt most nem mondom el neked. – mondta Urliko felemelve egy vasrudat ,és megpiszkálta a fát.  
\- Boldog voltál?  
\- Boldog?  
\- Az első társoddal?  
\- Úgy érted, a férjemel? – Riahannon, egy pillanatig elgondolkodott. – Azt hiszem igen, az voltam. Tetszet nekem.  
\- Mi vette el az életét?  
\- Egy favágási baleset. Elvérzet mielőtt rátaláltam.  
Urliko vissza tette a piszka vasat oda ahonnan volt ,majd mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.  
\- A kentaurok nem könnyen megölhetőek. Nem kell tartanod a korai halálomtól.  
Riahannon megszakította a szemkontaktust. Volt valami a férfi tekintetében ami nyugtalanította.Mindig olyan intenziven nézett rá mintha a lelkébe látna. 

Ez volt az amiben a három testvér osztozódott. 

Mégis, Urlokonak nem volt meg Obreon komor nézése, vagy Agenor arroganciája, legalábbis adig nem amíg azt nem mondtta Riahannonak , hogy fogadja el ,hogy most már itt fog élni vele. Tény ,hogy Urliko könnyednek nyíltan melegnek tűnt,készen arra ,hogy bárkire rá mosolyogjon. Riahanonn erre a gondolatra majdnem forgatni kezdte a szemét. Csak azért, mert jóképű volt és kedves volt hozzájuk az még nem jelenti azt ,hogy belé kell esnie is. Főleg most ,hogy emberi alakban van ,és a férfiaságát csak egy szőrme takarja.  
Erre a gondolatra mélyen elpirult.

\- Mi van , ha nem akarok a társad lenni? – kérdezte , csak ,hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Urliko felnevetett ,és közelebb húzzodott hozzá.  
\- Nagyon makacs vagy. Bár azt hiszem,hogy minden hajadon szűz az ,amikor idehozták őket.  
A lány ha lehet még vörösebb lett. – Nem vagyok már hajadon szűz. És ezt te is jól tudod.  
Húzta magára a takarót, és az ágyra telepedett. Meglepetésére a férfi úgyan ezt tette ,és lenézett az arcára.  
Urliko kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse őt, mire a lány először megugrott. De a lágy simogatás a fájdalmasan előre meredt bimbóira tévedt amitöl elakadt a lélegzete. A ruhája anyaga vékony volt így a férfi könnyedén csészébe fogta a mellét. A férfi a nagy kezével lassan ,és gyengéden izgatta a mellbimbíját. Riahannon kéjesen felnyögve bátoritotta őt,és nem tudta, hogy miért nem tólja el inkább a kezét.

Aztán a férfi keze leereszkedett a szőrme alá a csípőjére és combjára. Felhúztta a szoknyáját ,és az érzékeny punciját kezdte simogatni. Urliko lehajolt ,és mélyen megcsókolta miközben a kezével szétárta a lány combjait.  
\- Milyen élvezetet tanultál az első párodtol Riahannon? - suttogta, játékosan az alsó ajkát harapdálva.  
\- Én…. – nyögte a lány, majd levegő után kapkodott, amikor az ujjai szétárták a szemérem ajkait. – Miszunáris pózban csak a hátamra fektetet ,és úgy tett a magáévá.  
Urliko mélyen ,és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. – milyen …..szégyen. Ezek szerint nem volt valami kreatív.  
Az ujjait könnyedénsimogatni kezdte a punciját,amitöl a lány vágyakozva hozzá nyomta a csípőjét. 

\- Mégérintett így téged?  
Mosmár három három ujjal is simogatta, Riahanonn pedig minden egyes mozdulattal nedvesebb és türelmetlenebb lett.  
Aztán a férfi végre az egyik vastag ujját a nedves forró puncijába csúsztatta.  
Riahannon kéjesen felnyögött ,és a punciját az ujja köré szoritotta.  
\- Oh Urliko, ez olyan jó érzés…. – lihegte vágyakozva.  
\- Gondold azt ,hogy ez a farkam ,és hogy a magamévá teszlek Riahannon…. – mormolta. A lány szemei zárva voltak ,és a nedves duzzadt ajkai szét nyiltak a gyönyörtöl.  
Az istenekre, azt kivánta ,hogy bárcsak most azzonal magáévá tehetné őt. Könnyedén belé hatolhatna ,és a szájára tapaszthatná a kezét ,hogy elfolytsa a gyönyörteljes sikolyait, hogy ne ébreszék fel az alvó Eponát.  
A farka fájdalmasan megkeményedett.  
Aztán Urliko hirtelen elhúzzodott a lánytol. Szempillantás alatt kentaurá változott , a fülei megfeszültek és mormogott valamit,amikor meghallatta kívülről a riadó jelzését. Majd a dobszókat.  
\- Urliko? – nézet fel rá Riahannon beteljesületlen vágyakozó szemmekel. A férfi nem akarta így itt hagyni a lányt.  
\- Muszáj mennem. – morogta a férfi , majd mély élegzetet vett, és megpróbálta lehűlteni az izgalmát. – Azok a dobok azokat a férfi kentaurokat jelzi akik védik a táborunkat. Talán behatólókat vettek észre a táborunk közelébe.  
A lány olyan érzékien kivánatosnak látszott ahogy az ágyán feküdt hivógatóan szétárt combokkal , csak is az ő számára, hogy majdnem megingott.  
A lány szemét elhomáyositotta a vágy ,és csak lassan tért vissza a valóságba. Riahannon elpirulva szorosan magára szorította a takarót.  
\- A lehető leghamarabb visszatérek hozzád szerelmem. – morogta Urliko ,majd minketten felkapták a fejüket amikor Epona az ágyon forgolódva feébredt.  
\- Menj ,és fektesd le a lányunkat, ez nem fog sokáig tartani. 

Kínt tizenegy kentaur gyűlt össze. A három dobszó azt jellentette ,hogy a legképzettebb Kentaurok jellenjenek meg. Minden egyes dobbszó a helyzett súlyósabbát jellentette. 

Urliko a testvérei ,és Darius előtt állt , és meghallota ahogy az egyik kentaur behatólókat jelzet akik túl közel kerültek a kentaurok földjére.  
\- Tíz fegyveres férfi. És nem vándorok. – tájékoztatta az egyik.  
\- Ezek Riahannont ,és Eponát keresik. – rázzta meg Urliko a féjét. – Sajnálom Dárius. Az egyiköjüket akit életben hagytam meglátthatta ,hogy mere viszem Eponát.  
\- Ez nem a te hibád testvérem. – mondtta Obreon a háta mögött.  
\- Vadászuk le őket ma este.  
Mindegyik egyet értett ezzel.  
\- Ekészitem a helyet a foglyok számára. – mondta az egyik kentaur.  
\- A büntetést majd akkor hozzuk meg ha már itt lesznek. – mondta Darius nyomatékosan Urlikora nézve. Mire a kentaurok tiltakozva felmorajlottak.  
\- Hallotátok! Tíz perc mulva indulunk! – mondta Darius határozottan.  
*****

Körülbelül egy mérföldet, mielőtt elérték volna őket,Agenor jelzett a számukra, hogy szakadjanak szélyel ,úgy hogy körbe vehesék az embereket. Urliko két kentaural elindult kifeszitett ílyal a kezükben. A kifinomult hallása miat meghallota a legkisseb zajt is amit az emberek csináltak. 

Az egyik ember motyogot valamit,a másik pedig hozzá füzött valamit. A kentaurok lelassultak, és csendesen mozogtak sűrű fák között. 

Az emberek párban lövagoltak egymást egy nagy embert követve akinek a sötétség miat nem lehetett látni az arcát. De az ahogy őlöl lovagolva tartotta magát, Urliko ,és a többiek tudták ,hogy ő a főnök.  
A fák között védtelenek vagyunk , gondolta magában Ivor amint meghallot egy bagoly húhogást. Jobban szeretett a városban tartózkodni ,és ünepelni a kocsmában, mint itt kint a szabadban. De minél hamarabb megtalálják Riahannont ,és Eponát annál jobb.  
Egy másik bagoly válaszolt , az első bagoly hívására.  
\- Átkozott baglyok. – morogta az egyik embere. –Mindjárt megölók egyet most azzonal  
\- Türelem, barátom.- szólt rá Ivor. – Ez csak egy madár.  
\- Szerintem valaki figyel bennünket. – Szólt az egyik hangosan. – Ott jobra!  
Többen is elö vették a kardjukat ,és a sűrű bokrokat ,és fákat kémlelték.  
Ivor érezte ,hogy a karján fel áll a szőrszál ,és rossz előérzette támadt. Ahogy ez az érzés egyre erősebbé vált, lóvaik nyugtalanok lettek úgy mintha megéreztek volna valami rosszat. 

Ivor is ki húzzta a saját kardját a hüvelyéből.  
Egy hangos susogás megrémitette a lóvaikat. 

\- Ott! –Kiáltotta az egyik embere rémülten. Mire Ivor megfordult ,és elsápadt. 

Egy hatalmas kentaur jött elő Kifeszitett ílyal ami egyenesen Ivor mellkasára írányult. 

A teremtmény haragosan meredt rá,amitöl ha lehet még fenyegetőbbnek látszot a holdfényben. 

Többen is elő jött , mire Ivor rájött hogy teljesen körülvették őket.  
\- Tegyétek le a fegyvereiteket emberek.  
Egyik ember sem hallgatott rá. Mire hirtelen az egyik kentaur kilőtte a nyilát ,és Ivor látta az átfurrpdik az egyik embere jobb karján. Az embere felorditott a fájdalomtol ,és le ejtette a fegyverét.  
\- Csinálhatjuk ezt nyugodtan is , vagy szembeszáltok a következményekkel , emberek. 

\- Rendben! – kiáltotta kétségbeeseten ,és ugyanakor haragosan Ivor , miközben a földre dobtta a kardját ,és megrándult ahogy a fém egy kőnek csattant. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy életében először látott kentaut. 

Gyűlölet futott keresztül rajta, arra a gondlatra,hogy az egyikük megéríntette Riahannont. 

\- Száljatok le a lóvakról. 

Egyik ember sem volt hajlandó erre. 

Mire az egyik kentaur összeráncolta a homlokát ,és megismételte a parancsot. 

-Csináljátok azt amit mond. – kiáltott rá Ivor. De az egyik férfi válaszul csak vicsorgott , majd hirtelen kihúzta a karját ,és a gyanutlan Kentaur vállába vágta. A kentaur fájdalmasan megrándult, kihúzta a kardját majd felemeli az emberi a nyeregből ,és belé vágta. A férfi azzonal meghalt ,és holtan a földre zuhant.  
A többi ember összerezent.  
A Kentaur embertelen cselekedete miat leszáltak a l’vukról ,eldobták a fegyvereiket ,és megadóan feltárták a kezüket.  
Túl könnyű volt,foglyul ejteni őket gondolta Urliko ahogy visszatértek a táborba.  
Homlokráncolva figyelmesen nézte az embereket , különösen azt, aki vezette őket.

Ez volt az az ember, aki megpróbálta Riahannont megerőszakolni. Az emlékektől harag száguldozott át az egész porcikáján. A keze ökölbe szorult az oldalán.  
Oda vágtatott az emberhez ,és elégedetten elmosolyodott amikor meglátta ,hogy az ember megugrik amint meghallótta Urliko lépteit.  
Urliko felemelte a kezét ,és keményen az ember tarkójára ütött mire a férfi felkiáltott a fájdalomtol. 

Megígérte Drariusnak ,hogy nem fogja megbüntetni az embert, de egy kis fájdalom mé nem árt.  
Az ember hamarosan nagyon fogja bánni ,hogy valaha is átlépte a kentaurok Földjét.  
Az ember hamarosan nagyon fogja bánni amiért a kezét , egy kentaur társára ,és gyermekére tette. 

*****

Az emberei hátra hagyva mindent elhagyták a kenturokal elhagyták az erdőt. Ivor haraggosan nézte a kentaurokat különösen azt ameik ok nélkül fejbe verte.  
Csendben volt nem? összekötött kézel sétált soban az embereivel úgy ahogy ezek az állatok akarták. 

Úgy tűnt, hogy az éjszaka örökre tart ahogy mérföldekre sétáltak a fák között. Fel kellett mászniuk a hegyekre ,és át gázolni egy patakon. Az állatokat valószínűleg diret ezt a nehéz útat választoták. 

Már majdnem hajnalodot mire végül elérték az úti célükat. Normális házak ,és üzletek helyett primitív kinézetű nagy faházakat látott amikböl több tuca is volt. A hely csendes volt. 

Egy leölt szarvas lógott fejjel lefelé egy közeli fárol,a másikon pedig több szőrös kis állat. És egy bekerített kis kert is.  
A terület közepén fel léptek egy dobogóra ami egy nagy kőnek tűnt. Halványan hallota ,hogy a közelben van egy kovács műhely. 

\- Ezek az állatok azt hiszik ,hogy kibaszotul civilizáltak. – morogta az egyik embere a háta mögött. Egy fájdalmas nyögés követte a megnyegyzését.  
\- Csendet, ember.  
A foglyokat két csoportra osztották, majd két nagy házba kisérték őket ahol térdre kényszerítették ,és és nagy faoszlopokhoz kötötték őket. A bejárat nyitva maradt, a kentaurok pedig semmit sem tettek velük, csak otthagyták őket.  
\- Ott vagyunk ahol lennünk kell. – mondta Ivor miútán az állatok távoztak.  
\- Úgy értetted,hogy ide hurcolva ,és egy oszlophoz kötve? - kérdezte egy Jack nevű férfi. – Te egy kibaszot őrült vagy.  
\- Úgy értettem, hogy ide hoztak minket a táborukba. Csak egy menekülési tervre van szükségünk.  
\- Saját magam akartam volna felfedezni ezt a kicseszet tábort. – morogta Adam. - Ezek a mocskos állatok úgy gondolják, hogy kibaszot civilizáltak a kis falujukban. Szerinted vannak itt nők?  
\- Hát persze.  
\- Riahannon itt van. – mondta Ivor. – Tudom ,hogy itt van. Amikor megszökúnk magunkal viszük.  
\- És a gyerek?  
Ivor egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Ha nem tudjuk megtalálni Eponát akkor itt hagyjuk őt.  
Mondta , de sajnos még nem dolgozta ki a tervet ,hogy hogyan szökjenek meg. Idő kell ahoz ,hogy kitudja gondolni. Pillanatnyira most három férfival volt hozzá kötve egy oszlophoz, ez volt a legjobb alkalom erre. 

****

Riahannon amint felébredt azzonal éberlet amint rájött ,hogy Epona nincs ott vele. Felült ,és a szeme  
Rátapadt arra a helyre ahol Epona az éjel aludt. A kis ágy üres volt,és Urliko is eltűnt. Bepánikolt ,de ekkor hangkat hallot kívül aki csak is Urlikóe lehetett. 

Ki sietett ,és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott amikor meglátta, hogy Urliko nézte ahogy a kislány egy csomó kis kentaural együtt játszik. A kislány figyelmesen hallgatta a kis kentaurokat akik megosztották vele a történeteiket arról ,hogy hogyan fogták be a kis állatokat. Túl könnyü volt a mókusokat megfogni, hallotta Riahannon ahogy ezt mondják Eponának. Az ő korukban, már olyan állatokat fogtak el ,mint a róka ,és a nyúl.  
\- Én is el akarok kapni egyet. – jelentette be Epona. – Szeretnénk egy másikmókust. Pamacsnak szüksége lesz egy barátra.  
\- Ki az a Pamacs? – Kérdezte Riahannon. Mire Urliko vigyorogva fordult hozzá.  
\- Pamacs a mókusa.  
\- Nem engedem meg ,hogy kést kapjon úgy ahogy azok a kis fúk. – Több kis kentaurnak volt kis késük a szíjukban. A nagyobbaknak még nyílaik is voltak. Urliko ránézett. 

\- Meg kell értened, hogy Eponak most már,Kentaurként kell ,hogy éljen. De igazad van, Epona most még nem fog kést kapni. Legalábbis , most még nem vadászatra. Kentaur nőként fog felnevelkedni köztünk. – Mondta , majd oda ent Eponához. 

\- Gyere kicsim. – emelte fel könnyedén a karjába. – Meglátogatjuk a nagybátyádat ,és a nagynénidet.  
\- De én szeretnénk egy mókust elkapni. – Karolta átt Epona a nyakát az apró kis karjaival, és hátra nézve sovárogva nézett a vadászni elinduló fiatal kentaurokra. Megremeget a hangja ahogy megkérdezte.  
\- Most már nem fogok nálad lakni?  
Urliko látta ahogy Riahannon visszatért a házba, feltehetően azért ,hogy kimoson. Majd vissza fordult Eponához.  
\- Mindig velem ,és az anyukádal fogsz élni. Legalábbis addig amíg párod nem lesz.  
\- Te vagy az új apukám?  
A kislány az alsó ajkát lebiggyesztette,és nagy csillogó őzike szemekel nézet fel rá. Urliko elkuncogta magát. Epona a jövőben az orruknál fogja vezetni azokat a kis kentaurokat akik most vadázni indultak. Már most érezte a védelmező ősztönét a kislány felett. A kislánya felett. Epona az ő lánya. 

\- Apának akarsz hívni? Mert mostantól fogva az leszek , most ,hogy az anyukád ,és én párosodni fogunk.  
A kislány elgondolkodva pillantott rá. – A párosodás az házagságot jellent?  
\- Igen Epona.  
Epona bólintott.  
\- Oké apu. De még mindig szeretnénk egy másik mókust fogni.  
Urliko elmosolyodott és belépett egy házba.  
\- Nem kell másik mókust fognod kicsikém. Bízz bennem ,hogy azok a fiatal kentaurok fogják neked elkapni ,és ide hozni neked. 

*****

Ahogy Urliko azt jósolta, egy fiatal tizen éves kentaur várt rájuk a házukban amikor visszatértek a testvéreitöl ,és az unokatestvéreitöl. De a fiatal kentaur már nem is volt annyira fiatal Brendon 14 éves volt.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt Brendon? - kérdezte Urliko. – A többi fiúkal kelene már edzened. Epona ficánkolni kezdett a karjaiban , mert játszani szeretett volna a többiekel. Brandon 4 ével volt idősebb Eponánal és ,és már bizonyította,hogy igazi kentaur férfi fog belöle válni. De most mégis félénken hátrább lépet ,majd félre állt hogy megmutatsa a kis ketrecet.  
\- Ajándékot hoztam Eponának. – jelentette be büszkén, majd elvigyorodott amikor Epona síkoltozni kezdett örömében. Mire Urliko felnevetett.  
\- Látod kicsim? Nem kell vadásznod , ha van olyan fiú aki elvégzi helyeted a piszkos munkát.  
Letette a kis 10 éves kislányt ,és figyelte ahogy Epona a ketrechez fut. Epona boldogan halgatta ahogy Brendon elmesélte neki ,hogy hogyan kell egy ilyen kis állatott csapdába ejteni.  
Jó volt látni ,hogy a kislány boldogan érzi itt magát. Habár Urliko úgy gondolta , hogy Brendon egy kicsit idősebb mint Epona. Riahannon viszont örült ,hogy a kislány boldog ,hogy játszó pajtásra talált Brendonban , hiszen a házában magányosan éltek együtt.  
Látva azt ahogy a kislány boldogan csacsog az idősebb fiúval ,most már látta ,hogy milyen előnyökkel jár az ,hogy itt van a kislányával.  
\- A húgaim pontosan ilyen gyorsan igazolodtak hozzá az itteni élethez. – mondta Urliko hozzá lépve. Aztán megragadta a csuklóját, és magához húzta. A férfi szeme elsötétült a vágytol amint Riahannon szeébe nézett. – Segíteni fogok abban hogy a páromként alkalmazkodni tudj. 

Riahannon megrázta a fejét ,és eltolta magátol. – Ne , nem kellene ezt, Epona bármikor bejöhet….  
\- Most túl elfoglalt azzal ,hogy Brendonal játszon. – mormolta , majd lehajtotta a fejét ,és a forró ajkát az ővére tapasztotta. – A hugom felajánlotta ,hogy néhány napig vigyáz Eponára. Most betudnák osoni az erdőbe…. – Suttogta csábítóan majd belecsókolt a nyakába ,és a fogával gyengéden adig harapdálta a nyakát amíg Riahannon reszketve megnem borzongott a karjában.

\- Istenekre muszáj megtudnom ,hogy mikor lesz a vizsgálat. – ziszegte a fogai Urliko. Riahanonn egy pillanatra csak pislogot , majd kibontakozott a karjaibol. A férfi mohó vágya őt is magával ragadta ,de ez a kijelentése teljesen össze zavarta.  
Az elmélye eléggé kitisztúlt ahoz ,hogy feludja fogni a szavait. 

\- Vizsgálat? 

Urliko egy pillanatra habozott. 

\- Mivel már nem vagy szűz, meg kell ,hogy vizsgálniuk, hogy biztosítsd, hogy nem hordozol olyan betegséget amly elpusztithasa a fajunkat. 

Urloko megrázta a fejét amikor a lány elsápadt. 

\- Nem Riahanonn. Ez nem jelenti azt ,hogy elítélúnk , vagy megvádolunk. Ez csak elővigyázatosság.  
\- Nos, nincs szükség rá.

Urliko úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja ezt a megjegyzést.  
\- Beszélni fogok Dariusal erről a vizsgálatról.  
\- És a párzási szertartásról is. – Mondta Riahanonn majd elfordult ,és megrázta a fejét. – Én… nem hiszem ,hogy át tudnék menni azon… Tényleg nem engedhetem meg ,hogy Epona olyan valakit szeresen meg aki elhagyhasa őt. Már elvesztett egy apát , nem tudná elviselni , ha még egyszer keresztúl menne ezen.. és én sem…  
\- Már mondtam ,hogy a kentaurokat nem lehet egykönnyen megölni. A férfiakat születésük óta harcosként képzik ki. És nem számit ,hogy mi lesz , mert a társamnak kivánlak téged. 

Riahanonn hinni akart ebben. Annyira néhéz volt a gyermekével egyedül élnie. Bíztonságban akart élni egy olyan valakivel akiben teljesen megbízhatott. 

Urliko vállat vont ,és elindult az ajtó felé.  
\- Ne aggodj Epona Brandonal van. A kentaurokat már korán megtanitoták arra ,hogy megvédjék azt ami az ővék. Ez a kentaur becsületbeli kódja. – Egy pillanatra elhalgatott ,és ósszeráncolta ezen a szemóldókét, mielőtt újra megszólalt.  
\- Gondolkozz rajta.

*****

A vének azt mondták ,hogy 2 nap mulva lesz a vizsgálat.  
Urliko homlokát ráncolva nézet Dariusra. - Miért két nap múlva? Miért nem most?  
\- Egy nő méhe , csak teliholdkor tiszta. A naptárunk szerint ez a nap a legalkalmasabb a vizsgálathoz.  
Mé két átkozott nap ,hogy végre szeretkezhesen Riahannonal. A nem tetszö arckifejezése elég nyilvánvaló lehetett,mert az egyik a Vén felkuncogott.  
\- Tudjuk, hogy már most szívesen magadévá tenéd az asszonyodat,de ezt muszáj megtennünk.  
Darius megköszörülte a torkát. – A vízsgálatott , majd az egyik Vén fogja elátni…  
Urliko hevesen megrázta a fejét. 

\- Nem! Egy másik kentaur sem érintheti meg a társam!  
Egy másik Vén felemelte a kezét ,és arra kérte a fiatalabb kentaurt ,hogy nyugodjon le.  
\- Sajnálom, de ebben követjük a régi módot. A tekercsek mutatják feljegyzéseket ,és a Vének úgy fogják elvégezni a vizsgálatot. Ennek így kell lennie , ha őt akarod. 

Urliko felmordult ,és nyugtalanul mozgott. Tudta, hogy a vének nem fogják becsapni őt vagy Riahannont, de a gondolat,hogy az egyikük bensőségesen hozzá ér a párjához, a szélére sodorta őt. 

\- Nem tetszik ez nekem Darius. – fujtatott dühösen. 

Darius gyngéden megéritette a vállát. - Megértjük dühödet Urliko. Bármeik kentaur a te helyedben ugyanezt érezné. De ezek a dolgok a kultúránhoz tartoznak. Ne aggódj barátom a vizsgálat olyan lesz, mint amilyen volt.  
\- Rendben Darius, de győződj meg arról, hogy a vizsgálat során a vén nem fog örömet szerezni magának. – mondta dühödt ábrázattal mire egy másik vén szólalt fel.  
\- A kentaur férfiaknak van iszteletúk fiam. És ezt sose felejsd. Sosem mocskolnák be egy másik párját!

******

Urliko zihálva szedte a levegőt ahogy át vágot a táboron a háza felé. A szíve vadul vert a mellkasában,és furcsán csillogot a szeme. Kivágta a bejárati ajtott mire a hangos csattanásra Riahannon ijedten megugrott. A nő a tűz mellett állt,és éppen kevert valamit. 

\- Oh Urliko. – lélegzett fel. – Már at hittem ,hogy valami baj van.  
\- Hol van Epona? – kérdezte Urliko kifejezéstelen arccal.  
\- Brandonal, és a többi gyerekkel játszik. Miér?

A férfi megragadta a kezét, és gyakorlatilag kirángatta a házból. 

\- Mi a baj Urliko?

A férfi szótlanul a karjába kapta ,és az erdőbe vágtatott vele. Addig megsem állt vele amíg jó távolságra nem kerúltek a tábortól.  
Aztán emberé változott ,és Riahannont az egyik fatörzsének szoritotta,és vad vágyal vadul falni kezdte a lány ajkát mire Riahanonn tiltakozva ,és vágyakozva felnyögött. 

\- Mi történt veled Urliko? – Sikerült feltennie a kérdést. De aztán meérezte ,hogy a férfi felhúzza a szoknyáját. Urliko kajánul elvigyorodott amikor észre vette ,hogy a nő semmit sem visel alatta.  
A farka azzonal kőkeménye meredt ezért szétárta Riahannon comjait ,és közé ékelte magát. Ujra a szájára tapadt ,és olyan széditően csókolta a lány ajkát ,hogy Riahannon alig tudot gondolkodni. A kezeivel gyurogatni kezdte a nő lágy fenekét , és gyengéden szét feszitette a finom halmokat. 

Riahannon hangosan felnyögött,és a férfi kemény testéhez szoritotta magát.  
\- Urliko…. – zihálta a nevét.  
\- Ez az Riahannon. – mormolta elégedetten amint a neve könnyedén csúszott ki az asszonya ajkaiból. A nőt arra teremtették ,hogy az ővé legyen.  
\- A farkamra sóvárogsz úgye szerelmem? – kérdezte mikőzben az ujját a nedves puncijaba helyezte. Majd mohón felmordult amint megérezte , hogy a nő nedvesen ,és készen állt rá. A másik kezével megragadta a fenekét ,és még kózelebb rántotta magához.  
\- Azt akarod ,hogy teljesen betöltselek a farkamal ugye Riahannon? – kérdezte miközben mozgatni kezdte benne az ujjait. Aztán megállt.

Riahanonn belé vájta a körmeit ,és frusztráltan felnyögött. Fegforditotta Riahanonnt ,és a fának döntve lenézett a nedves puncijára. Csak annyit kellet volna tennie ,hogy egyetlen egy döfésel mélyen belé hatol a nő nedves puncijába.  
De Urliko ahoz túlságosan is becsületes volt.  
A vágytol szinte vakon hozzá dörzsölte a mered farkát a nő nedves nyílásához. Riahannon forró nedvesége a farkára csöpögött. 

Urliko mély hangon felhörgött ,és az arcát a lány vállába temette. Olya jó érzés volt a nő nedvesége a farkán. Még jobb lenne ,ha mélyen eltemethetné magát benne. 

De nem tehette , mert a szavát adta Dariusnak. 

Ezért hát ismét újra ,és újra hozzá dörzsölte magát a csöpögő nedves puncijához, anélkül, hogy beléhatolt volna.

Riahannon remegett a kielégítetlen szükségletől mégis nyöszörögni kezdett a benne épülő gyönyörtől. A férfi kínzóan lassan kezdett hozzá. A kezeivel megragadta a fenekét ,és keményen szorítani őket, miközben lassan a szexet imitálva mozogni kezdett.  
Riahanonn zihálva felnyögött minden egyes mozdulatra mikózben érezte ,hogy a férfi makkja a feneke nyilását dörzsölje ,és azt kivánta ,hogy egy nap a férfi ott is töltse be. A kezét a fának taszitva megtartotta az egyensúlyát miközben hátra nézve mélyen Urliko szemébe nézve megosztoztak az édes mármoritó bünben.  
Urliko hangosan felörgött ,és felgyorsította a tempót. Szemei sötétebbek voltak,és furcsán ragyogttak.  
Minden egyes döfésénél a kemény farka hozzá dörzsölödött a csiklójához. 

\- Sikolt nekem Riahannon. – követelte durva hangon. - Hallani akarom amikor elélvezel a kemény farkamon.  
A lány kéjesen felsíkoltott , mert akkor sem tudta volna megtagadni ezt tőle , ha akarja.  
A férfi nem tette a magáévá de a kemény vastag farkának a dörzsölése a csiklóján közelebb vitte az orgazmushoz.  
Aztán hirtelen keresztül száguldozott rajta az orgazmus.  
Urliko pedig követte, homályosan érzékelte ahogy a meleg magva befedi a fenekét.  
Urliko lihegve a fához tartotta a lányt miközben nyögve meg megrándult ellene.  
Aztán felemelte a kezét ,és gyengéden meg simogatta a lángvörös haját , majd lehajolt ,és megcsókolta a lány nedves homlokát. 

\- Két nap múlva megfognak vízsgálni ,és akkor az enyém leszel. – mondta mintha ez elég magyarázat lenne a viselkedésére. Riahannonak pedig el kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt szúksége a magyarázatra. 

\- Bocsás meg szerelmem , ha túl durva voltam. 

Riahannon lustán megrázta a fejét, és gyngéden megérintette a férfi arcát. Olyan jól érezte magát ,hogy újbol a férfi karjaiba zeretett volna lenni.  
\- Egyáltalán nem voltál hozzám durva Urliko.  
Urliko gonosza elvigyorodott. – Jó. Légy felkészülve arra, hogy hirtelen berángatlak az erdő az ilyen fajta együttlétekre, adig amíg végre a magamévá nem teszlek. Holnapútán Lacey , vagy Luna lesz a lányunkal. 

\- A lányunkal? - dobbant me a szíve Riahannonak. 

Urliko úgy nézett rá, mintha ez lenne a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog. – Most már én vagyok az apja. Hacsak ... nem ellenzed ezt a dolgot….  
Riahannon azzonal megrázta a fejét. – Nem. – suttogtta. – Nem, egyáltalán nem ellenzem.  
Urliko elvigyorodott ,és jóváhagyóan bólintott.  
\- Most sajnos attól tartok ,hogy el kell mennem. Azok a férfiak, akik utánad jöttek... Ma korán reggelre ide hoztuk őket a táborba.  
Riahannon egész teste megfeszült.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Fogva tartják őket egy nagy üres házban a kovácsműhely közelében.  
Riahannon megragadtta a karját.  
\- Mem ismered Ivort. Ő kegyetlen. Nem fog habozni megölni téged vagy a többieket.  
A férfi arca megkeményedett.

\- Én se fogok habozni megölni őt , ha annyira hülye ,hogy rám fogjon egy fegyvert. Ne feled, egy kentaurt nem könnyü megölni. És ahogy mondtam ő fogva tartva van. 

Riahannon megrázta a fejét. - Nem, ez nem fogja megállítani. Az emberei, mindannyian ... kimondhatatlan dolgokat tettek már. 

Urliko szeme összeszűkült.  
\- Miért álltál valaha is szóba egy olyan emberel mint amilyen ő?  
Riahannon érezte , hogy keresztül fut rajta a hideg borzongás ,és nem a széltől.  
\- Mondd meg,nekem Riahannon. Ha tudtad ,hogy milyen , akkor miért áltál szóba vele?  
Rihannon nem met rá nézni.  
\- Felelj , az isten verje meg!  
\- Mert még mindig jobb ha jóban vagyok vele mint hogy az ellenségemé váljon. Az istenért Urliko , van egy gyermekem akire gondolnom is kellet. 

Urliko nagyon dühösnek tűnt.Néhány lépést tett feléje, a termete most jobban megrémitette mint korában, a vad szemeivel ,és az összeszorított szájával.  
\- Epona most már az én gyermekem is. Ezt sose feled. Tehát ne is csinálj semmi ostobaságot sem azzal ,hogy segítesz nekik elmenekülni. Mert nem kár azokért akik veszélyt jelentenek a tábora.  
Riahannon pontosan megértette a szavai jellentését. Tudtta ezt a halálos pillantásábol a szemében mielőtt elfordult ,hogy visszatérjen a táborba.  
Bizoytalanak érezte a labait ezért nekidőlt a fa törzsének, Ugyan ez a halalos dühödt Urliko szerette őt percekkel ezelőtt. 

Ezelőtt a hegyek közötti kis házban nem volt mindig biztonságban , de légé biztonságban volt ahoz hogy ott tudjon élni a lányával. Most pedig egy olyan világba csöpent bele ahol Ivor a olyan kentaurok fogságába esset akikről semmit sem tudott.  
Minden, amit tudott róluk , az ,hogy olyanok lehetnek,mint amikröl meséltek, hogy vakmerő állatok, akik kegyetlenül megkínozák a foglyukat. 

Megborzongott, és megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy Urliko bele nevet az arcába ,és felemeli Ivor levágot fejét. Vajon a kentaurok azt tervezik ,hogy megölik Ivort ,és az embereit? Látnia kellett Ivort. Látnia kellett, és figyelmeztetnie kellett. Nem számít, hogy megpróbálta megerőszakolni őt ... előtte kedves volt hozzá ,és a kislányához,és amúgy is az emberei ártatlanok voltak. Nem hagyhatta, hogy megöljék őket.


	19. Chapter 19

Amikor Riahannon visszatért a táborba. Úgy érezte, mintha mindenki tudta volna, hogy Urliko az erdőbe vitte, mélyen elpirult amikor több nő is cinkosan rá mosolygot. Megjegyezte magában ,hogy sürgőseny szüksége lesz egy fürdőre, mert még mindig érezte Urliko magját a combjai között.

\- Anya!

Epona futott felé, miközben valamit fogot a kezében. 

\- Obreon bácsikám azt mondta ,hogy megtarthatom. – nyújtott felé egy apró faragot kis nyúlat. A kis állat gyönyörűen aprólékossággal volt megfaragva. Riahannon elvette ,és megvizsgálta a játékot.

\- Megköszönted neki?

Epona bólintott. – Azt mondta ,hogy túl sokat faragot, és már sok amúgy is sok mindent faragot a babájának. Mira néni olyan nagy! 

Riahannon elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a kislánya arcát. 

\- Hát persze ,hogy az. Minden olyan nő, aki hamarosan szülni fog, úgyan úgy néz ki mint Mira.   
\- Te is nagy leszel? Urliko most már az apukám. 

Riahanonn megdermedt. Bizsergést érzet már a puszta gondolatól is ,hogy Urliko gyermekét hordja. 

\- Lehetséges. – Mondta mosolyogva. Úgy tűnt,hogy Epona gyorsan el is felejtette a témát , mert azt kérte ,hogy engedje meg ,hogy újra játszhason az ő barátjával Brandonal aki pár lépesnyire a kislányra várt.   
Így Riahannon-nak lehetősége volt arra,hogy meglátogasa Mirát.   
A házban Mira egy takarót vart. A délután gyorsan hideg lett,így a kandaló mellet ült. 

\- O ne, ne kelj fel. Enged meg ,hogy készitsek egy teát. – Ajánlotta fel Riahannon. Mira pedig hálásan rá mosolygott. 

\- Ha terhes leszek mindig ilyen nagy leszek? – kérdezte Mira. Lenézve a nagyhasára ,és gyengéden megpaskolta. – Obreon azt mondja ,hogy normális ,hogy ilyen nagy a hasam de azt kell mondanom, hogy soha sem láttam egyetlen egy nőt sem, akinek ekkora volt a hasa , főleg olyat nem aki emberi gyermeket hordott. Szóval nem hiszem ,hogy kislánylesz. 

Riahannon rá mosolygot. – Nem, igazad van. Minden bizonyal egy bebi kentaurt hordol. 

Mira félretette a varrását. – Annyira reménykedem abban ,hogy fiú lesz. Részben azért, mert tudom, hogy akkor Obreonra fog hasonlítani. 

Mira szemében a szerelem annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Riahannon elgondolkodott a saját körülményein. Vajon lesz majd olyan nap ,hogy ilyen szerelemel fogja szeretni Urlikot? 

Amikor a tea kész volt, Riahannon letelepedett Mira mellé, aki kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy nő,aki ép most szeretkezet.   
Riahannon majdnem félre nyelte a teát, mire Mira felnevetett.   
\- Ó ne néz rám már olyan zavartan. Hamarosan megfogod szokni ,hogy ez a tény része az életünknek. A kentaurok buja lények.- Pillantott Mira jelentőségteljesen a nagy hasára. – És Urliko olyan kedves. Megérdemli a boldogságot. 

\- Nos… igen…. – mondta zavartan Riahannon majd gyorsan témát váltott. – Urliko azt mondta ,hogy Ivort ,és az embereit ide hozták. 

Mira bólintott. – A kentaurok , nagyon óvatosak, és ügyelünk a táborunkba vezetett idegen emberekre.   
\- Miért említed őket emberként? - Kérdezte. - Te és én is azok vagyunk.

Obreon társa megrázta a fejét. – Most már kentaurok vagyunk. Legalábbis te csak azútán miútán párosodtál Urlikoval. 

\- Neked tényleg tetszik itt úgye?   
\- Nem is tudnám máshol elképzelni az életemet. Mielőtt ide jöttem Egy gonosz asszony verő vőlegényem volt. Itt biztonságban vagyok. 

Biztonságban. Nincs más hely sem ebben a világban, amely biztonságosabbnak tekinthető? A férjével biztonságban érezte magát a kis házikójukban. De a haláta útán már nem érezte magát ott többé biztonsagban. Először azt gondolta, hogy Ivoral biztonságban va , és mégis mit tett a férfi. Most pedig Urliko nem csak a védelmét , hanem barátokat , csaláját ,és a szívét ajánlotta fel neki.

\- Epona jól érzi itt magát.

Rántották ki Mira szavai a gondolataiból mire bólintással válaszolt.

\- Igén. Úgy tűnik,hogy itt nem fél senkitől sem.  
\- Igen azt hiszem ,hogy a gyerekek megérzik az ilyesmit. Urliko nagyon jó apa lesz a számára.

Riahanonn erre a nyilatkozatra elvigyorodot. – Igen. Azt hiszem, tényleg jó apa lesz a számára.

\- jót tesz majd neki ,hogy vele egykoru gyerekekel fog felnőni…

Riahanonn bólintott. Látta ,hogy a kislánya szemei hogyan ragyogtak amikor Brandonak arról beszélt ,hogy mit csinált a kis mókus. A fiú kissé túlságosan is idős volt már ahoz ,hogy egy ilyen kislányal játszadozon , viszont figyelmes , kedves ,és játékos volt Eponával.

Amikor Riahannon a gondolataiba merülve elment,Mira fáradtan magára teritette a meleg takarót. A hasa tényleg nagyon nagy volt ,és a súlya túlságsan megeröltettő volt a számára. Folyamatosan fáradt volt, és a lába is meg duzzadt.  
Az ételre pillantott, amit a vágódeszkán hagyott, és azt gondolta, hogy még elkel készitennie a vacsorát.  
Sóhajtva feltápászkodott a székből, és lassan elindult az asztalhoz. Ott aztán a kis kosárra pillantott,ami tele volt faragott kisállatokal.

Elmosolyodott ,és felemelve megcsodálta Obereon csodálatos alkotásait. A szíve tele volt a kentaur iránti szerelemel. Lehet valakit olyan mélyen szerelemel szeretni mint ,ahogy ő szereti Obreont?  
Mosolyogva félre tette a játékot ,és neki állt a vacsora elkészitéséhez.

*****

A foglyokat a tábor közepén elhelyezkedő nagy házba vezették. A délután folyamán a szél egyre hidegebb lett. Miután megkötözték őket térdre készerítették őket ,hogy az egész tábor lakosa lássák őket,majd jég hideg vödör vízet öntöttek rájuk. 

Ivor ki pilogta a vízet a szeméből a tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő amikor egy másik vödör jég hideg vízet dobtak rá. Mi volt a céljuk a vízel?   
Egy másodperccel később megértette, amikor megreszketett a hideg széltől. 

\- Mocskos állatok. – hallotta meg az egyik emberét. Osztozott az érzésen miközben figyelte ,hogy a kentaurok otthagyák őket. Mások is elmentek akik bámultak rájuk. 

\- És mi a terved Ivor? – követelte Adam az egyik embere. – Az hogy egy oszlophoz kötve halálra fagyunk?   
\- Pofa be. – sziszegett rá Ivor. – Erről majd éjszaka beszélünk.   
\- Ja persze. – húzta el a száját annak az öcse Radal. – gondoltam ,hogy ezt fogod mondani….   
\- Ivor!

Ivor felkapta a fejét ,és meglátott egy kis alakot. Hamar felismerte a kislányt, ezért elvigyorodott. Tökéletes. 

\- Epona. 

\- Egy fiatal tizenéves kentaur a karjánál fogva vissza húzta a kislányt. Mire az tiltatozni kezdett.   
\- Ő a barátom. – tiltakozott Epona. Ivor feldühödött. Az az, állat megmerte érinteni a kislányt. A kentaurok nem voltak méltóak arra ,hogy megérintsenek egy embert. 

\- Ő egy ellenség. – mondta a tizen éves kentaur a homlokát ráncolva. Miközben fogva tartotta a kilány kaját. 

\- Enged el , te mocskos…. 

Egy kis szikla csapodott bele az arcába felsértve a bőrét. Felnézett ,és néhányszor pislognia kellet ahoz ,hogy meglássa a többi kis kentaurt akik csatlakoztak a tizen éves kentaurhoz aki Epona karját fogta. 

\- Csendet ember. – Szólt rá az aki Epona karját fogtta. 

Ivor végig nézett a tizen éves fiatal kentauron aki olyan módon tartotta magát, mint egy harcos. Fegyelmezett ,és precíz volt. A tizenéves kentaur Eponához fordult.   
\- Tarsd magad távol ezektől az emberektől. Az a céljuk ,hogy ártsanak nekünk. 

Epona tágra nyilt nagy szemeit Ivor felé fordította.

\- Sosem bántanám Eponát. – mondta Ivor. És ezt úgy is értette. Mindent megfog tenni ,hogy megmentse Eponát ezektől az állatoktól. De a legfontosabb ,hogy Riahannont mentse meg. 

\- Hazudik. – mondta a tizen éves kentaur.   
\- De Brandon…..   
\- Ő egy ellenség, bántai fog.   
A kislány két világ között hezitált. Az emberek ,és az új barátai a kentaurok között. 

\- Gyere kicsim. 

Vette a karjaba az a kentaur aki idehozta őket.   
Ivor az atyai viselkedés láttán gunyosan felmordult.   
Urliko keményen rá nézett a foglyokra, majd elfordult. Elindult a kislányal miközbbn hallotta ,hogy a fiatal kentaurok sziklákal kezdték dobálni a foglyokat. 

\- Miért van megkötözve Ivor ,Apu?   
\- Epona emlészel azokra a férfiakra akik megprobáltak elrabolni, téged ,és bántoták anyukádat azon az éjszakán? 

A kislány lassan bólintott ,és átölelte a nyakát. 

\- Ivor küldte rád őket. Soha többé ne menj a közelébe , hallasz engem? 

A kislány habozott. Urliko látta, hogy nem értette meg a helyzetet, és úgy döntött, hogy túl bonyolult most elmagyarázni a kislánynak ,hogy miért kell távol tartania magát Ivortol. Most elég volt az is ,hogy figyemeztette erre. De gondoskodik arról ,hogy legközelebb joban oda figyel a kislányra.   
\- Ne! Hagyjátok abba! – hallot meg egy éles kétséhbeeset női kiáltást. Oda nézet ,és Lunát látta meg aki a foglyok felé futott. Adian azonban elkapta a nő kezét ,és megállásra kényszeritette.   
\- Mit művelsz, asszony? – kérdezte összeráncolt szemöldökel. Mire Luna rángatni kezdte a karját.   
\- Engedj el te arogáns kentaur! – kiátotta Luna dühösen mire több fogoly is dühödtten felkiáltott. - Ők a testvéreim. – mordult rá krántva a kezét a döbbent Adian szoritásábol ,és a foglyok felé futott.   
\- Luna…. Te élsz? – dadogta Adam rá néve Luna könnyel áztatott arcára.   
\- Nem kellet volna útánam jönnetek. – csúklott el Luna hangja.   
\- Meg kellet tennünk te vagy az egyetlen egy kishugunk… - mondta határozottan Edward.   
\- Nem értitek úgye? Inenn nem juthatok ki élve. Nem kellet volna ide jönnetek.   
\- Az isten szerelmére Luna mégis mit kellet tennünk? Elrabolt egy kibaszot kentaur a szemünk láttára.   
\- Igen elrabolt , de jó életem van itt vele, és a…. – kezdte Luna mire Adam felmordult.   
\- Jól érzed itt magad? Ő egy kibaszot mocskos állat! – mordult rá Adam mire Adian aki ott állt melletük behúzott neki egyet.   
\- Ne merészelj ilyen hagon beszélni a társamal, és a fiam anyjával. – mordult rá dühösen. Mire a férfiak egyenként kapták fel a fejüket ,és bámultak tágra nyilt szemmel Lunára.   
\- Gyermeked van? – hangzott fel kórusban a kérdés. Luna rájuk nézve lassan bólintott.  
\- Két kisfiam egy 5 éves ,és egy cecsemő aki nemrég született. – mondta mosolyal az acán. Adam a legidősebb bátya mélyen kutatóan a szemébe nézet. Luna nem tudta ,hogy mi útán kutatt a szemébe , de a férfi megtalálhatta a választ mert lassan bólintott.   
\- Jól gondoskodik rólad? - intett a fejével Adian felé még mindig ádáz tekintettel mire Adian felmordult.   
\- A kentaurok mindig gondoskodnak arról ami az ővék….   
\- Igen. – vágt a szavába gyorsan Luna. – megakarjátok nézni a kicsik…? – kezdte Luna de most Adian volt az aki a szavába vágot.   
\- Nem!  
\- De Adian joguk van….   
\- Azt mondtam ,hogy nem. De érted beszélni fogok az érdekukben Dariusal ,és ő majd dőnteni fog a sorsukról…. Többet sajnos nem tehetek. 

Rihannon a hátán feküdt a vizsgáló asztalon. És kissé idegesen várakozott. Hangokat hallott kívülről, de a bejárat zárt ajtaja elfolytotta a hangokat így nem értette ,hogy mit beszélnek. A kandalló tüze egy kis fényt adott a helyiségre ,és megvilágította az eszközöket amik a fábol készült asztalra voltak helyezve. Furcsa, megfejthetetlen eszközök, voltak azok amiket még soha sem látott ,és azon kezdett töprengeni ,hogy hogy a fenébe fogják azokat használni.   
Remélte ,hogy nem rajta.   
A gondolattol megremeget.   
Hirtelen kinyilt az ajtó ,és belépet egy kentaur. Mint a töbi kentaur férfi ő is hatalmas izmos ,és erős nagy darabb kentaur volt nagy kezekel. Ő lehetett a legfiatalabb vének közül, mert csak a halántékánal volt egy kis ősz haj.   
\- Rihannon. – szólalt meg mély bársonyos hangon. – A nevem Kleon. Légy nyugodt, mert a vizsgálat nagyon egyszerű lesz.  
\- Akkor mik ezek a rémisztő eszközök?   
Kleon egy tál vízbe mártotta a kezét ,és megrázta ,hogy megszáradjon.   
\- Ne aggódalmaskodj ezeken a dolgokon. Azért vannak itt hogy hátha szükségem lesz rájuk.   
\- Urliko kint van?   
Kleon ránézett. – Az lesz a leggjobb ha a társad távol van. Az ilyen dolgok megzavarhatják az elméjét.  
Rihannon csendben maradt,és dobógó szível várt. A volt férje ,és Urlikon kívül még soha senki sem érintette meg. Urlikora gondolva elgondolkodott azon ,hogy mennyire megváltozott az élete. Lehetséges ,hogy bele szeresen olyan valakibe akit csak alig két napja ismer? Mégis bele szeretni Urlikoba nagyon könnyű volt. Urliko jóképű ,és nagyon jó ember volt aki úgy bánt Eponával akár egy igazi apa.  
És az ahogy szerete… a mult éjszakai esemélyre gondolva mélyen elpirult.   
Ugyanakkor nem tudta elfogadni azt ,hogy Ivor ,és az embereire milyen büntetés vár. A két nappal a táborba vitele óta még mindig nem találta meg a lelki erejét arra ,hogy felkerese Ivort. De aztán rájött hogy nem volt hajlandó szembenézni azzal az emberrel, aki megpróbálta megerőszakolni őt.  
Kleon ránézett , majd felhajtotta a ruháját a hasára , felfedve az alsó testét. Riahannon megfeszült ,és összeszoritotta a combjait. De Kleon az szemébe nézve határozottan elválasztotta őket, aztán behajlította őket,hogy a talpai az asztal felületén pihenjenek.  
\- Nyugalom Riahannon. – mondta kedves megnyugtattó hangon mire Riahannon nagyot lélegzett ,és megprobálta lecsilapitani a szíverését.   
\- El kell távolítanom a hajat, így amikor a penge hűségét érzed , ne tegyél hirtelen mozdulatott. Nem akarlak felsérteni.   
\- Penge?- nyöszörgöt fel rémülten.  
\- Igen. Ahoz ,hogy megtudjalak vizsgálni , elkel ,hogy távolitsam a hajat. – válaszolt a férfi türelmesen.   
Egy perc múlva érezte, hogy valami hideg érinti meg. Felzihált amikor a penge megmozdult ,hogy leborotválja ott. A férfi úgyesen leborotválta , aztán tisztán letörölte,eldobta a törülközőt, és letette a pengét.   
Riahanonn várt ,de nem történt semmi sem. Aztán Kleon hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát, és kissé zavarttan nézett rá.   
\- Riahannon… azt hiszem, a legjobb, ha most…. Urlikora gondol…   
\- Oké… gondolok rá. – mozdta a lány a mennyezetre bámulva.   
\- Úgy értem ...arra van szükségem, hogy felizguljál….   
Riahannon rá kapta a pillantását ,és pánikba esett.   
\- Hogy felizguljak? Miért?   
\- Először azért ,hogy sokkal könnyebb legyen a számodra ….   
\- Nem tudsz esetleg valami olajat használni? – kérdezte a lány kétségbeesetten.   
\- Sajnos szükségem mintákra. A nedved álapitja majd me ,hogy hordozol-e valamiféle betegséget vagy sem.   
\- Oh….   
\- Gondolj a társadra.   
Riahannon behunyta a szemét ,és felidézte,azt ,hogy mit tett vele Urliko akkor amikor rájött, hogy a vizsgálatig nem érheti meg őt. Vagy akkor amikor a szájával kényeztette ,és mohon a punciját nyalta addig amíg elnem élvezet. Vissza emlékezett arra amikor szét feszítette a fenekét ,és hozzá dörzsölve a farkát a csúcsra repitette mindkettőjüke.   
Kleon két ujját belenyomta amitöl Riahannon hangosan felnyögött, de nem mozdult el. Attól ,hogy levolt ott borotválva , még érzékenyebb lett ,így felzihált amikor Kleon megérintette.   
Riahannon pánikba esett , de mély lélegzetett vett csendesen megismételte Urliko nevét ,és megprobált továbbra is arra gondolni ,hogy mit tett vele Urliko az erdőbe. De nagyon kiváncsi volt ezért kinyitotta a szemét ,és a férfira nézett.   
A férfi kifejezéstelen tekintettel a feladatára öszpontositott. Majd hirtelen kihúzta az ujját belöle.   
\- Készen is vagyunk. – mondta majd visszatért az asztalhoz, és elkezdte mosni a kezét. Aztán megszáritotta a kezét ,és Riahannához fordulva gyorsan vissza hajtotta a lány szoknyáját.   
\- Rendben vagyok?  
\- Igen , minden rendben veled. – bólintott Kleon. – Ezt már abban a pillanatban tudttam amikor elkezdtelek le borotválni , de muszáj volt biztosnak lennem. A vének megkövetelték hogy a vizsgálat teljes legyen ahoz ,hogy Urliko társadként maradhasson. Egésséges vagy.   
Riahannon félénken elmosolyodott.   
\- Örülök neki. Hol van Urliko?   
\- Az erdőben van, valószínűleg most elléggé ingerült.   
Most már végre szeretkezhetnek. Riahannon szíve ettöl a gondolattol hevesebben kezdett verni ,és majd bele halt a várakozásba. Sose gondolta ,hogy ennyire fog vágyni a férfira.   
\- Menj ,és keresd meg a párod. – Mondta vigyorogva Kleon. – én majd beszélek a vénekel.   
A lány bólintott ,és gyorsan kiszaladt az ajton.   
Ösztönösen tudta,hogy hol találja meg, mélyen az erdőben, ott ahol először érintette meg.  
Ott volt ,és ingerülten fel alá járkálgatott , de amint a lány oda ért felkaptta a fejét ,és mélyen a szemébe nézett.   
A férfi frusztráltan felnyögött ,és elindult feléje.   
A lány késségesen kitárta a karjait ,és hagyta ,hogy a férfi az ölébe kapja.  
Riahannon érezte ,hogy Urliko emberé vátozik így a karját a nyaka köré kulcsolta míg a férfi felrántotta rajta a szoknyáját.   
\- Haza kellene vinnelek az otthonunkba… de … - elakadta a hangja ,és szájával mohón a lány ajkára tapadt ,és széditöen mecsókolta.   
\- Itt… - nyögte a lány az ujjait a féfi hajába turva mire a féfi mégjobban magához rántotta amitöl a lány a hasán érezte a keményre meredt férfiaságát. – Itt akarom Urliko.   
\- Urliko!   
Urliko felkapta a fejét amikor meghallotta ,hogy valaki a nevét kiáltja. Megfeszült ,és hangosan átkozodott, és egy pillanatig zihálva becsúkta a szemét. De ekkor meghallotta a leveleg ropogását ,és ág tóréseket ami azt jellentette ,hogy valaki közeleg.   
Gyorsan rendbe szedte Riahannont ,és kentaurá változott.   
Adian közeledett. Ha észre is vette Riahanonn elpirult felhecült arcát ,és Urliko felkeltette állapotát, nem mutatta ki.   
\- Mirárol van szó. Problémák vannak a babánál….   
Ez azonnal lehűlte Urliko vágyát.   
\- Mi a baj?  
Adrian szomoruan megrázta a fejét. – Luna ,és a szülésznő már ott van vele. De azt remélje, hogy mivel már Riahanna szült gyermeket talán segíthet ő is.   
\- Én ? – kérdezte Riahannon aztán bólintott. – Hát persze. Segítek, amennyit csak tudok.  
\- Akkor menjünk gyorsan. Luna azt mondta, hogy nagyon sürgős a helyzet.   
Adrian nem várt tovább hanem megfordult ,és a tábor felé vágtatott.  
Urliko felemelte a hátára Riahannont , és rekordidő alatt táborba vitte.  
Obreon az ágynál állt ahol Mira feküdtt ,és az egyetlen jele a szorongásának a szemében rejlő aggódalom volt. Mira zihált ,és a nagy hasát szorongatta. Ott volt mellette Luna ,Lacey ,és a szülésznő aki a vízet forralta ,és felkészültek a baba megérkezésére.  
\- Nem lesz semmi baj. – nyugtattgatta Obreont a szülésznő. - Az anyának, aki az első kentaurját szüli meg, általában nehézségei vannak.  
Mira jajkiáltásai azonban fizikai fájdalom volt Obreon számára. Obreon bármit megtett volna azért ,hogy át vegye a fájdalmát. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét amikor rá nézett Mira kipirult arcára amely verejtékezni kezdett , ahogy újra megrándult. A tenyerét Mira hasára tette, és érezte gyermeke mozgását.  
\- Az összehúzódása sűrűbbek lettek, a baba hamarosan megérkezik. Hozzál tizta ruhát. - Utasította Laceyt, a szülésznő.  
Mira megrázta a fejét,Obreon átkarolta a vállát támogatásként. Látta, hogy a könnyek csillognak Mira gyönyörű szemében.   
\- Itt vagyok szerelmem. - mormolta. Egy újabb összehúzódásnál a lány szorosan összeszorította a kezét. De Obreon nem törödött azzal ,hogy ez fájdalmas volt.   
\- Nyomj, Mira.   
A szülésznő ezt újra ,és újra megismételte , arra ösztönözve a fiatal nőt, hogy hallgasson a testére.   
\- Obreon… én már nem tudom ezt tovább… nem tudom megszülni a gyermekünket. – Zihálta Mira gyengén kb 2 óra mulva. A haja izzadtan nedvesen a homlokára tapadt, fáradt, és kimerült volt a fájdalomtól.  
A feje a párja vállán nyugodott.   
Bárcsak át adhatnám az erőmet, gondolta Obreon elkeseredeten. Miközben bátorítóan suttogott ,és a kezét fogva támogatást nyujtott a számára.   
\- Nyomj Mira, már látom a babát. – jelentette be boldogan a szülésznő.   
Mira össze szedtte minden erejét ,és nyomot. Obreon pedig a kezét fogva megtartotta. És ekkor végre, a szíve megdagadt, amikor a gyermeke sírása betöltötte a házat.   
Mira a karjaiba rogyott.   
A szülésznő felemelte ,és az asztalhoz lépve megtísztitotta a gyermeket, de ahonnan állt, Obreon láthatta, hogy fia lett.   
\- Szerelmem. – Mondta lenézve a társára ,szerette volna tájékozttni, hogy fiúk lett. Mira szeme , csak félig volt nyitva, és homályos volt a tekintette. Az arca hihetetlenül sápadt volt. Túlságosan is sápadt.   
Obreon ránézzett a többiekre ,és azzonal tudta, hogy valami baj van.   
\- Miért vérzik még annyira? – követelte hangosan.   
A szülésznő megfordult,de Luna már azzonal ott is termet ,és megragadva a tiszta rongyokat megpróbálta megállítani a véráramlást. Riahannon is megragadta a több rongyot, hogy megállítsa a vérzést.  
Ahogy Lacey átvette a csecsemőt, a szülésznő pedig finoman megérintette Mira hasát,és mormogot valamit magában.   
\- A gyermek , túl nagy volt a számára.   
Hidegség futott végig Obreon ereiben, miközben szorosabban tartotta a társa kezét. Kezdettől tudta ,hogy Mira túl kicsi ahoz ,hogy kihordja a gyermekét. Mira terhessége során gyakran el is csodálkozott azon ,hogy egy olyan kis nő mint Mira ,hogy tudja majd megszülni a gyermekét, de nem gondolta volna ...  
\- Mira. – mondta kétségbeesetten ,és megprobálta magára vonni a társa figyelmét. – Mira, nézz rám szerelmem.   
Körülötte a nők beszélni kezdtek, az egyik odament a bejárathoz, hogy kihívjon valakit. De Obreon nem látta ,és nem hallotta őket, csak a társát látta aki olyan sápadt és gyenge volt a karjában.  
\- Állitsátok le a vérzését! – Követelte kemény ,és durva hangon.   
Mira lassan felemelte a tekintetét.  
\- Obreon… - suttogtta.   
\- Mira, könyörgöm , maradj velem, szerelmem. – kérte rekedtes hangon az érzelmektöl. Mira még mindig annyira vérzett. Istenekre olyan sok vér volt. Az ágyra nézet amelyen a vérel áztatott ruhák voltak amelyekkel megprobálták elálitanni a vérzést. Megrázta a fejét. Az istenek ...”

\- Zsurló fűre van szüksége.   
Hallotta Obreon a szülésznőt. De a körülötte elhangzó szavak egyre távolabb kerültk töle ahogy a felismeré mellbe vágtta.   
\- Mira maradj velem. – követelte. A vérre pillantott, majd vissza nézet a lány sápadt arcára. Még az ajka is olyan sápadt volt. Az istenekre , Mira volt a társa. Még csak most talált rá. Nem veszítheti el.   
Összeszorult a torka ,és életében másodjára könnybe lábadtt a szeme.   
\- Mira. – mormolta. – kicsi kis szívem, maradj velem. – megfogta a lány hideg kezét ,és azt remélte , hogy felmelegítheti ,és ád ahasa az erejét. Megcsokolta a lány akját ,és a nedves homlokát miközben a nevét mormolta.   
\- Ne hagyj el szerelmem. – Suttogta. – Ne hagyd el a fiúnkat.   
Tudta jól ,hogy Mira halala megölné. Hallota a fiúk sírását amitöl csak mégtöbb könny bugyant ki a szeméböl. Egy élet , az életért. Nem tudná elveszíteni a társát. Mirát nem.   
Nem tudná elengedni.   
A lány lélegzése egyre gyengébb lett ,és a szeme elkezdett lecsúkodni.   
\- Ségítsetek rajta! Ne engedjétek meghalni. – Kiáltott kétségbeesetten. 

********

Ez volt Obreon életében a legelviselhetetlenebb utolsó két órája. A szülésznő kitessékelte őt a saját otthonából,ezért kénytelen volt bambán és tehetetlenül bámulni a nejárati ajtot miközben a félelemtöl majd elsorvadt a lelke. Bent neha néha női hangokat hallott. A testvérei megprobálták biztatni ,és azt mondani ,hogy nem lesz semi baja Mirának ,de Obreon alig hallotta őket.  
A kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldalán. Az istenekre tenni akart valamit, össze akart törni valamit ,ordítani a fájdalomtol, vagy sírni…. Mirát akarta. At akarta venni a lány fájdalmát.   
Vagy talán az istenek megadták számára azt amire a legjobban vágyot és most arra törekednek ,hogy elvegyék tőle az élni akarást? Mert tudtta ,hogy ha Mira meghal, ő követni fogja.   
Nem, nem engedheti ,hogy Mira meghaljon!   
Mire a nők kijöttek, adigra Obreon már ingerülten járt fel alá. A szíve egy pillanatra megálltt amikor a szülésznő feszült arcára pillantott. Jeges félelem keritette hatalmába , lassan mély lélegzetett vett ,és megprobált megszólalni ,de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Várta ,hogy az egyik megszólaljon.   
A húgai bátoritóan ránéztek majd megfordulva elmentek, és csak a szülésznő állt előtte.  
Miért nem szólal már meg ez a nő?   
Obreon rövid pillanatra felnézett az égre, és azért fohászkodot,hogy Mira még mindig éljen. Érezte ,hogy könnybe lábad a szeme amikor vissza nézet a nőre.   
\- Ő… az asszonyom ,….. Mira jól van? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.   
A szülésznő fáradtan rá mosolygot. – Igen , életben van.   
Obreon kezei remegtek amikor be ment ,és közeledet a társához. Tudta, hogy nem mit kell tennie, megigazitotta a takarókat körülötte. Hála az istenekre Mira már nem vérzet.   
De Mira még mindig Ijesztöen sápadt volt.   
Obreon kifújta a visszatartott levegőt, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Most minden csendes volt, az otthona üres volt. A fia a bölcsőben aludt.  
Az elkövetkező órában az ágynál állt ,és víyázta a lány álmát. Senkinek sdem engedte ,hogy bemenjen a lányhoz.   
-Obreon…- suttogta a lány, és megérintette a nagy, kérges kezét. A férfi nyelt egyet, még mindig rémült volt attol a ténnytöl , hogy annyira közel volt ahhoz, hogy elveszítse őt.  
-Shhsss… aludj szerelmem. – mondta rekedtes érzelmektöl teli hangon. - Pihenned kell.  
Egy kis szín vissza tért a lány arcába a gyógynövény amit a szülésznő adot segített a gyógyulásban.  
A lány szeme kinyílt, és elmosolyodott. - Szeretném látni a fiunkat.  
A férfi nem tagadhatott meg tőle semmit sem. A fiúk a tűz közelében a bölcsőben aludt odament ,és a karjába vette ,és odavitte neki. A lány szeme szeretettel,és csodálattal csillant fel ahogy a fiukra nézett.   
\- Olyan kicsi. – mondta ,és lágyan megérintette az arcocskáját. Obreon csendesen bólintott.  
\- Luna azt mondta, hogy az apa nevezi el a fiát. – nézet fel rá a lány szerelemtöl ragyógó szemmel. A férfi kisimitott egy tincset a lány arcábol.   
\- Elnevezheted te , ha akarod. – mondta Obreon gyöngéden.   
Mira megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Azt akarom, hogy te nevezd el.   
\- Akkor legyen Erhárd. Ez egy erős név.   
\- Erhárd… tetszik….   
Obreon látta rajta, hogy még mindig nagyon gyenge ezért kivette a fiukat a kaejaibol ,és vissza fektette a bölcsőjébe.   
\- Obreon, azt akarom, hogy mellém fekudj ,és át ölelj kedvesem. – kérlelte halkan amikor találkozott a tekintetük.   
\- Mira….- kezdte. Majd tehetetlenül megrázta a fejét. Tudta, hogy alány túl kicsi hozzá ,és mégis teherbe ejtette. Az ő hibája,hogy fájdalmai vannak.   
\- Ne merd hibáztatni magadat azért ami történt Obreon.   
Obreon felnyögöt. – Olyan sok vért vesztettél. A gyermekünk túl nagy volt a számodra….  
A lány megfogta a férfi kezét ,és lenézet a hatalmas durva kezére amely oly gyöngéden fogta meg mind két kezét.   
\- A szülésznő azt mondta, hogy több gyermekünk is lehet….  
\- Kizárt Mira. Soha többé nem fogok….- Újra nagyot nyelt. – Nem hagyom ,hogy ezen újra átessél. – Nem birná újra elviselni azt a félelmet amikor azt hitte, hogy Mira meghal. – Majdnem elveszitettelek… - nyögte.   
A lány lehúzzta magához ,és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.   
\- Szeretlek Obreon. És több gyermekünk lesz. – igérte , majd újra a férfi szájára tapadt ,és a szerelmét egyetlen csókba öntötte.


End file.
